


Catching Quicksilver

by SilverNight88



Category: All-New X-Factor, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Factor (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Slow Build, Smut, gambit/quicksilver, gamquick, quickbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 61,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverNight88/pseuds/SilverNight88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All-New X-Factor specializes in helping people but what happens when own of their own is the one in need of help? </p><p>Quicksilver has always been sure of himself but recent events lead him down a dark path, now he has to face his past instead of running from it.<br/>Gambit wants to take the first steps on a relationship, but does Quicksilver want to walk on that path with him?</p><p>How do you catch the fastest man in the world when he does not want to be caught? </p><p>F/M, M/M Remy, Pietro, Avengers,X-Factor, and many more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Mission

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any marvel character, x-factor, x-men, or the avengers, and I do not own Pietro, but I wish I did. This is a work of fiction and I make no money off of this, so please don’t sue!

** Catching Quicksilver **

_“Love is like Quicksilver in the hand._

_Leave the fingers open and it stays._

_Clutch it and it darts away.”_

\- Dorothy Parker

                                

Chapter 1: New Mission

**Channel 616 News Report**

Mutant Protest has reached an all level high, as more and more people have gathered around the Washington National Hospital here in Washington, D.C. We take you now to Vicky Vale who is there on the scene.

This is Vicky Vale reporting live from Washington National as more and more people gather to protest the admission of a mutant to the hospital for care, it is confirmed the mutant superhero known as Quicksilver has been admitted for life threatening injuries and is currently in critical condition and being operated on. As many people now know Quicksilver is part of the X-Factor team of Serval Industries and who could forget their public announcement a few weeks ago where Quicksilver admitting to lying about being impersonated as a Skrull. Washington National is known for helping any person who shows up at their doors, both mutant and human alike and it is also one of the top hospitals in the country for mutant health. But why are so many here to protest the admittance of Quicksilver? Many of the people I spoke to here say it is because of what Quicksilver’s Father Magneto has done to the people of the world during his time as a mutant terrorist and many others say that Quicksilver himself is a mutant terrorist as well and should be locked up. I will be waiting here for more news as it unfolds.

 

Two Weeks Ago

**Serval Industries**

Harrison Snow, CEO of Serval Industries and benefactor of the superhero team the X-Factor, looked up from his computer at the team assembled in the meeting room. His cool blue eyes locked on to each member of the team. Lorna AKA Polaris, Team Leader, Mistress of Magnetism, Daughter of Magneto, sitting next to her was her half-brother Pietro AKA Quicksilver, Fastest Man alive, formally of the Avengers, Son of Magneto and Twin brother to the Scarlet Witch. Next to him was Danger the robot, who was once Danger of the X-men, on to Doug AKA Cypher, a mutant with the ability to understand any language, then came Warlock the Technarch, and finally Remy AKA Gambit the Ragin Cajun, mutant with the ability to kinetically charge items like his playing cards and also King of the Thieves guild, former x-man.

Gambit looked bored as he shuffled and played with his card deck while Polaris waited patiently for Snow to discuss why they were meeting. It was Quicksilver who broke the silence, Snow knew that for a mutant with the ability to move at superhuman speeds the waiting must have been grating on his nerves, “What is this meeting about Snow?” All eyes shifted to Snow, and Gambit put away his cards.

“I have called you all here today about a mission, one of my business associates in Rio called me just a few hours ago to ask for X-Factors help. His son has been knapped by the local Cartel and the government can’t move against them.”

“Why not”, Cypher asked

“The Cartel is very powerful and who ever isn’t already in their pocket is terrified that their families will be targeted if they were to take action against them, which is where X-Factor comes in.” Snow replied.

Polaris looked thoughtful as she swept aside a stray piece of green hair and said, “What information do we have about where they are holding the hostage?”

Snow nodded to his PR Linda, seated next to him, and she pulled up a file on all of their connecting computer screens and everyone leaned forward to read the information as Snow spoke, “The information that we were able to gather in the last few hours is that they are holding him in a facility in the heart of Rio where there is a very dense civilian population, you need to get the boy out of there in one piece and without any civilian damage.”

“Its gonna be hard to do a smash and grab even with a distraction.” Gambit said.

“Yes,” Polaris agreed, “Are there any tunnels? Secret entrances? This will have to be a stealth mission.”

Snow said, “We don’t have much information because they are not connected to a internet computer grid but have their own closed system so we can’t hack into them unless we were onsite and in the building that is heavily guarded day and night by member of the gangs, but we do know that we have a limited amount of time before they move the hostage, a few days at most.”

“Why kidnap him in the first place? Danger inquired.

Linda spoke, “Our business associate who wishes to remain anonymous has agreed to a deal with Serval to expand our technology in South America and for some reason the Cartel are not happy about that. They are using his son as a way to get him to do what they say and to give them better technology which we assume will be used to aid the Cartel and their drug running operations.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Polaris said, “we specialize in helping people and this boy needs us, no matter what we will get him out of there.” The rest of X-Factor agreed with their leader.

“Good,” Snow said, “I already have the jet ready to go and all of the information that we gathered is on board, good luck team.”


	2. Welcome to Rio

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any marvel character, x-factor, x-men, or the avengers, and I do not own Pietro, but I wish I did. This is a work of fiction and I make no money off of this, so please don’t sue!

 

Chapter 2: Welcome to Rio

“Ah Rio, a beautiful place to visit, lying on the beach sipping a margarita, heaven.” Remy drawled in his Cajun accent.

“It stinks here”, Pietro said, his voice was low as he moved with a grace that Remy wondered whether it came from being a speedster or if Pietro had ever taken ballet lessons. The thought of Pietro stretching his long lean body was distracting Remy from their less than ideal surroundings.

“Well it is a sewer” Remy replied as he looked over at his teammate. Pietro was looking down the length of the sewer with a disgusted look on his face, his silver-white hair a sharp contrast to the darkness of the sewer. As Remy stared ice blue eyes looked back at him then quickly forward again as they keep a slow and quiet pace. Remy noticed Pietro’s back grow more rigid which caused him to also notice how good Pietro’s ass looked in his Serval uniform. Remy would have preferred watching Pietro’s ass in tiny beach shorts while reclining on the sand instead of trudging through the sewer tunnels underneath Rio.

“Stop it.” Pietro said.

“Stop what?” Remy replied.

“Stop staring at my ass.” Pietro said.

“Remy can’t help staring, it is moving right in front of him besides; it is a better view than these sewers.” Remy said.

Pietro turned around so quickly that Remy nearly toppled into him, stopping just shy of touching his chest with Pietro’s he slowly raised his eyes to look into ice blue eyes glaring at him.

“Stop it.” Pietro said again, still in that low voice.

Remy knew that they were supposed to keep their voices down least it echoed in the sewers underneath the streets of Rio but he couldn’t help but wonder if that was what Pietro would sound like after a long night of sex.

“Stop what?” Remy replied again, “Remy’s not looking at your ass now.”

Remy was sure that if Pietro could shoot laser beams out of his eyes, Remy would be instantly vaporized.

“Stop it Gambit, I told you before, stop with the flirting, and the staring, I’m not interested.” Pietro stated, his pale pink lips a thin line, “Besides I never knew you were into men.”

“Remy is an equal opportunity lover, there is more than enough of him to go around.” He said, “Besides Remy was not sure if you liked men at all.” with a sly smile as he leaned in closer.

In less than a second Pietro was already standing several feet further away than where he was before, “I don’t.” Pietro stated coldly, “and I won’t play this game.” He turned around and continued down the sewer tunnel.

Remy followed him, “What game?” he asked.     

This time Pietro didn’t look back, “Just because your ex-girlfriend Rouge is sleeping with my father Magneto doesn’t mean I’m interested in you in any way. So stop trying to use your ‘superpowers of charm’ on me, because I’m not here for your amusement or a revenge fuck. ”

Slow anger had been building inside Remy’s gut as Pietro spoke. Suddenly Remy grabbed Pietro’s arm and spun him around until he pressed Pietro up against the sewer wall. Remy knew that he had caught Pietro unaware otherwise with his speed he would have never even been able to lay a single finger on him.

Pietro made a small oofff sound as his back hit the wall, and Remy held him fast with both hands holding Pietro’s wrists above his head, and he put one of his thighs between Pietro’s legs. He quickly leaned his face into Pietro’s ear and said in a serious voice, “Remy don’t ever play games like that. True me and Rouge broke up and true she is sleeping with your father, but that thought never even crossed my mind. The only thing I have been able to think about these past few weeks we have been working together is how you would look pinned down against my bed.”

Remy felt a hardness against his thigh and smiled, he knew that on some level Pietro did have some feelings for him, or at least lust. He pulled back while still holding him against the wall and continued, “Also whether or not your pale skin blushes red when you’re aroused. How long has it been Pietro, since you let off a little steam?”

Pietro didn’t say anything but Remy felt small vibrations coursing through Pietro's slim body; Remy looked at Pietro’s lips and leaned forward.

****

Pietro looked into Remy’s red eyes, it was like looking into the eyes of a demon, they were black with red irises, like two blood red jewels, they practically glowed in the darkness of the sewer. Remy was now looking at his lips and before Pietro knew it; a hard mouth was pressing a soft kiss against his own.

For a speedster time moves differently, what might seem like a minute to a normal person feels like an hour to Pietro and even though that kiss was very quick it nearly made him go to his knees. Remy pulled back and shook his brown hair out of his face, and Pietro was still looking at his lips when he quickly twisted out of Gambit’s grip and was several feet away. His body, which was usually hotter than a normal person, suddenly felt like it was on fire.

It was too much, Pietro gasped for air, confused thoughts ran through his head at one thousand miles per second, thoughts of more please! Imaginings of a naked Remy, his hard toned body pressed against him, and thoughts of what it would feel like to kiss Remy again, then another thought ran through his head, a white door slowly opening-NO- Pietro slammed that door closed and whirled around to face Remy who had used the time Pietro took to collect himself to lean against the wall and study his reaction.

“I knew that you would like that kiss,” Remy said smugly, a small smile forming on his face as he took in the sight of Pietro with his heavy breathing and hints of red forming upon his cheeks.

“So you decided to force it upon me,” Pietro snapped, running a hand through his pale hair, while slowing his breathing back to his normal rate.

Remy’s eyes narrowed and in a dangerous voice said, “Remy don’t go where he ain’t been invited and the way your body was plastered against me seemed like an invitation.”

“It wasn’t,” Pietro said while his eyes darted to the side, he wished that Remy would stop staring at him, damn him and his stupid kiss! “You were holding me”.

“If Remy was holding hard enough that you couldn’t get free then how come you are over there and not still in my arms?” Remy pointed out.

Pietro felt like punching Remy’s stupid nose into his stupid handsome face.

****

Pietro didn’t reply. Remy watched him as he stared off once again down the tunnel, his body half turned to Remy. When they first starting working at Serval Remy thought Pietro was an arrogant, high strung, bastard. True Pietro still was those things but soon Remy had started to see a different side of him, a side that was caring, at least when it came to his half-sister Lorna and to his daughter Luna, and Remy began to wonder more about Pietro, like what made him laugh, other than jokes he made at Remy expense, and why wasn’t he with anyone. Remy hadn’t heard that he was dating or at least seeing anyone since Pietro’s divorce with Crystal years ago other than a brief fling with Warbird of the X-Men.

When Remy found out recently that the woman who seduced him in the bar a while ago actually turned out to be his boss Harrison Snow’s wife, he had decided that maybe he was looking for affection in the wrong place, especially since the whole night he was with Mrs. Snow he had to keep picturing a certain white-haired speedster just to keep up his enthusiasm. After she had fallen asleep Remy had laid in bed and began to really think about his relationship with Pietro. They weren’t friends at best they were teammates who liked to bicker back and forth. But he had remembered when he caught Pietro looking at Remy when he thought Remy wasn’t looking. Often hiding his face in those corporate hoodies Serval had given all of them along with their uniforms. Remy knew that something was going on but didn’t want to scare Pietro off by being too forward. So he had begun flirting lightly and watching Pietro’s reactions. Now after that kiss he knew that Pietro was interested.

Remy opened his mouth to ask Pietro why he wouldn’t even admit to his attraction for him, when his earpiece suddenly squawked. “Gambit come in, this is Polaris, report: have you and Quicksilver reached the destination?”

“Almost there Cherie”, Remy said into his comm, “got a bit distracted.”

 “Get your head out of the swamp Remy and pay attention!” Lorna snapped over the comm device, “Danger and I are in position; we will attempt to go into the east side entrance as a distraction to get the guards attention. Meanwhile you and Pietro get to the hostage and get him out of there. Once we are sure you have located him we will pull back quick. We don’t want them to start firing on the civilians. Doug and Warlock should be shutting down the alarm and computer systems soon, when I give you the signal you know what to do. ”

“Remind Remy again why me and Pietro are the ones in this disgusting sewer?”

“Because I didn’t sleep with the boss’s wife Remy!” Lorna replied.

“Are you ever going to let me forget that?”

“Not anytime soon.”

“Then why am I being punished too? I didn’t sleep with Snow’s wife either.” Pietro interjected.

“Shut up Pietro!” Lorna snapped then in a calmer tone, “We only have one shot at this and since there is no other way to get in without going through a horde of bad guys I’m counting on you guys. O.K?”

“Fine.” Said Pietro

“Then get moving.” Lorna said.

“Don’t worry boss”, Remy replied as he started walking forward again, Pietro held still and refused to move an inch even when it seemed like Remy was going to walk right into him. Remy merely side stepped him at the last minute, and kept walking.

Pietro caught up to him before he went ten steps but instead of moving ahead he kept pace with him. They reached the destination point a short time later and waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short first chapter, so enjoy this one!   
> By the way I have no idea how many chapters this fic will be.  
> *Goes off to write chapter 3*


	3. Time to move

**Chapter 3: Time to move**

The waiting was slowly killing him, Pietro was sure of it. He looked at the time on his Serval issue comm device and saw that another whole minute had passed. He narrowed his eyes at the time willing it to move faster, and then looked up at Remy. They stood facing each other in the tunnel, each with their back against a wall. Pietro still hadn’t replied to what Remy had said earlier, he had decided to deal with this later and pushed it from his mind as best he could and try to focus on the next stage of the plan. That was what he always did, find the fastest way to move forward and never look back. It would have worked but for Remy watching him. He watched as Remy took out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and light one up, the flare of the match highlighting Remy’s face. He offered the pack to Pietro but Pietro refused with a shake of his head.

Silence but for the steady drip of water echoing somewhere up ahead. The slight sound of a rat scrabbling through the tunnel searching for food, Remy slowly dragged on his cigarette as his eyes roamed over Pietro’s body.   _Don’t blush_ Pietro commanded his body mentally; he didn’t want to give Remy the satisfaction that just a look from him could make Pietro’s body betray him. Remy finished his cigarette and flicked it away; it landed with a faint hiss, and he opened his mouth, no doubt to annoy Pietro even more with his stupid accent. Pietro had worked very hard to make sure that no trace of his Romanian accent was evident in his voice years ago. He braced himself for Remy to say what it was that he wanted, but thank god that both their comm devices called out “NOW!” Remy just gave Pietro a look as if to say later and pulled out a card from his pocket, it was the King of Hearts, Pietro wondered if that was on purpose, and began charging it. A bright pink glow began to illuminate the darkness and Pietro was glad that it was almost time to move again.

****

Once Gambit had his card ready he threw it above him and it hit the sewer’s roof with a big explosion. He and Quicksilver were already off to either side and when the last of the rocks finished falling they quickly moved to the center underneath the hole that his card had just created. He bent down and locked his hands together and Pietro stepped onto his cupped hands and with a little effort Remy heaved him up as high as he could while Pietro used that momentum to jump up and catch the edge of the now destroyed ceiling. Then he swung both feet over and was gone in a blur.

“Yeah don’t worry about Gambit, I’ll get up just fine,” grumbled Remy as he took out his staff and extended it to its full length and then using it to vault up and over. When he landed he braced himself for any gang members who happened to be nearby but found Pietro dropping the last one in a heap on top of five others after knocking him out.

“What took you so long? It seems like you are getting slow in your old age Remy” Pietro said in his usual tone of voice that was somehow arrogant without being snide. No trace of the breathiness left in it like after their earlier kiss. Remy wasn’t going to let that stop him from continuing pursing Pietro. As a thief he often found that the harder the score, the more Remy anticipated the reward.

“Still fast enough to keep up with you.”

Pietro snorted his disbelief and then was gone. Remy had a chance to take in his surroundings and realized that he was in one of the basements where the Cartel kept their drug supply, he could see the different kinds of illegal narcotics all packaged up and ready to go, what a shame it would be if all that harmful substance were to suddenly go up in flames. He pulled out another card when another pile caught his eye but this time it wasn’t drugs, but money. Huge piles of it, the thief in him was squealing like a little schoolgirl, he quickly strode over and grabbed a couple of bricks of cold hard cash and hid them in one of his pockets. Then he strode out of the room following Quicksilver’s path of beaten down gang members.

He found Pietro at the end of the hall just before a turn; he was crouching down and peering around the corner. “How much did you take?” he asked.

“What, me? Steal money from a bunch of people who like to peddle drugs to kids? I have never been so insulted. Why must you always think the worst of Remy?” Gambit said in a hurt voice.

Pietro turned and gave him a look, that if one of Remy’s cats had given him that look it would have meant, ‘I’m amused but not impressed’, and waited.

“Enough to keep my cats in catnip for the rest of their lives, and maybe a few new cats toys.” Remy replied slyly.

Pietro rolled his eyes and turned back around.

“Come in Quicksilver and Gambit.”

“We are here Cypher, what do you have?” Pietro responded.

“Lorna and Danger are pulling back and Warlock and I are out of the building. We managed to shut down all the security cameras and found out that they are keeping the boy in a room on the second floor on the southwest side of the building. Most of the guards are out here but there are at least four armed guards outside the boy’s room.” Doug informed them.

“Got it.” Pietro said. Then he stood up and Remy followed suite, Pietro turned towards Remy and said “I can get him alone faster.”

“No, we are a team and we do this together.” Remy insisted. Pietro looked at him to see how serious he was and then without warning grabbed Remy and pulled him tight. Then next thing Remy knew the world was a blur of motion, then suddenly a stop. Pietro dropped Remy not too gently on the floor, and Remy stood up quickly, rubbing his bruised butt. He just knew Pietro did that as revenge for the stunt he pulled back in the tunnel. He looked around him and realized that they were just around the corner from the room’s location. He pulled out a few more cards from his deck.

Remy looked at Pietro and said in a voice barely above a whisper, “You take out the guards and I will get the hostage. We don’t know if there is anyone with him and we don’t want any sounds of gunfire alerting him.”

Pietro nodded and held up his right hand all the fingers splayed open, and began to put each one down, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…Pietro was a blur. Remy dashed out after him with one of his cards already charged up and threw it at the door. The sounds of men fighting and an explosion happened simultaneously and Remy ran through the open door way, ducking down just as bullets pierced the air above his head. He rolled to the side and let loose more cards which exploded on impact with the floor in front of the gunmen blinding them. Then he felt a gust of wind as Pietro ran into the open doorway and then came the sound of fists on flesh as Pietro pounded the crap out of the bad guys at twenty times the speed of a normal person.

Remy didn’t have any time to waste and he quickly got up from the floor and looked for the boy. THERE. He ran to the corner of the room where a boy, maybe eleven or twelve years old was handcuffed to pipe coming out of the wall and gagged. The boy looked terrified as Gambit strode towards him with a card glowing pink. He tossed the card gently and it broke apart the handcuffs instantly. Remy pulled the gag off of the boy and picked him up. “I’m Gambit and your dad sent us to get you, ok? Just hold on tight and don’t look and we will be out of here soon.” The boy nodded his head big brown eyes solemn and then pressed his face against Remy’s chest as Remy whirled around to find Pietro had finished with the gunmen.

****

“Let’s move Gambit, now!” Pietro yelled. Pietro’s adrenaline was pumping and his heart was beating faster; he loved every second of it. He loved the action and even the element of danger that came with being a superhero. It seemed like all he ever was doing was waiting for the next battle or the next time that he had to use his mutant abilities to move faster than any person alive on this earth.

Pietro could hear more men running down the hallway and he ran out to meet them, he couldn’t do more than speed down the hallway ripping all of their guns out of their grips and tossing them away and speeding back to the room while knocking out as many as he could on the way back. As soon as Pietro reached the doorway Gambit emerged at a dead run with the boy in his arms.

Pietro sped ahead of them and made sure that there path was clear before circling back. Gambit ran past him back towards the basement and the sewer tunnel once again following the path of bloody beaten Cartel members that Pietro had left like some sort of weird trail of breadcrumbs. Meanwhile Pietro put a few more gang members out of the game. But more and more gang members seemed to spill in the hallway and he knew that they had figured out that Lorna and Danger were just a distraction and they meant to correct their mistake.

Pietro turned around and sped back to the basement where he saw Gambit reach their makeshift entrance and he went ahead and jumped down before Gambit could lower the boy. Gambit saw Pietro standing at the bottom and lowered the boy down as fast as he could into Pietro’s arms. Pietro caught him and yelled. “COME ON!”

He saw Gambit look back and then take out three more cards which he began charging. “We don’t have time for this, let’s go!” Gambit threw one card at the doorway which stopped the Cartel from entering right away and then threw a second card at the giant stack of drugs causing them to explode; he jumped down the hole just as a huge cloud of white powder billowed everywhere. The gang members were screaming and cursing as Gambit and Quicksilver ran down the tunnel.

“You were a thief; I thought you knew how to be discrete. We were supposed to be discrete!” Pietro yelled at him, but Gambit just gave him a cheeky grin and said, “But this way is so much more fun.” And then threw his last card behind him which caused the tunnel to cave in as they ran faster down the sewer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long one, I was glued to my computer writing this, it just needed to get out. It was my first big action scene and sorry for lack of smut. Also Remy and Pietro being kick ass superheros. Need I say more? :)


	4. Poker Face

**Chapter 4: Poker Face**

“Quicksilver has been injured!” Warlock cried. Pietro wished Warlock was a human so he could strangle him. It wasn’t a big deal, just a graze really, the bullet must have already popped out of his leg with his super accelerated healing factor. It was just bleeding a little bit now and he had already made a makeshift bandage to tie around it. He hated being fussed over or made to look weak and any injury was dealt with on his own if he could. But now all eyes were on him, the team had already reunited the boy with his father, who thanked them with tears in his eyes as he held his son before leaving in a bulletproof limo out of the private airstrip where the Serval Industries jet was waiting to take the team back to Virginia.

 Pietro couldn’t take his eyes off of the boy until the limo was gone, lost in thought and not paying attention he had almost forgotten about his injury, since it was a small one. But now Warlock had brought it back with his comment, and all eyes turned to him. Damn. Even Remy’s. “It’s nothing, I’ll just run back to Serval and get it taken care of,” Pietro said quickly while getting ready to run.

“Stop”, Lorna ordered, “there is no way that you are going anywhere on an injured leg. We are getting in the jet and heading back together.” Pietro could hear the worry in her voice which reminded him of his twin Wanda and instead of speeding off to headquarters he said, “Fine, whatever.”

Pietro walked quickly to the jet which he boarded, Lorna and the rest of the team filed in behind him. He quickly made his way to the rear of the jet and sat down in a seat that didn’t face forward next to the window and stretched his legs out on the seat opposite him.

“What do you think you are doing?” Lorna asked Gambit. Pietro didn’t want to look but he couldn’t resist, he turned his head around, peeked between the seats, and watched as Gambit gave Lorna a confused look.

“What do you mean Lorna?” Gambit asked.

“What I mean is that you are not sitting next to us, you smell like garbage and unlike Danger and Warlock, Doug and I actually need air to breathe. We don’t want to smell your stink all the way back home.” Doug was nodding his agreement while holding his nose.

“Well you were the one who told, no ordered, Remy into the sewer in the first place maybe I should sit here.”

“Not if you want to get off of suspension you won’t. Move to the back of the plane please.”

“Alright, alright.” Gambit said as he walked past the team, Lorna and Doug held their noses until he went by then they all sat down. Pietro saw Remy heading his way and he turned back around and looked out of the window. He kept remembering how it felt when Remy had pressed his lips against his. It had felt good, better than what Pietro was expecting, not that he wanted Remy as a partner….did he?

“This seat taken?” Remy asked in a seductive voice from next to Pietro. Pietro was proud of his control as he said “Yes, now go away”. Remy chuckled and then went to sit in the seat next to where Pietro’s feet were resting, so that he was facing Pietro and mimicked his position by placing his feet on the chair next to Pietro.

Nobody said anything as the engines started up and the plane took off into the sky. Pietro watched the clouds until they became boring, which was about two minutes, then tried to watch Remy out of the corner of his eye without turning his head. Remy had his eyes closed and thrown his head back so that his neck was a little exposed above his suit and Pietro felt the sudden urge to lick it. He suppressed it, tuned his head a little more, and continued to observe Remy. His eyes trailed down his broad chest which made Pietro wonder just how fit Remy was, since the uniform, while it covered everything, was skintight and seemed to mold to Remy’s body. He looked further down and saw a bulge in his uniform, which made Pietro wonder if the ladies man rumor’s he had heard about Gambit were true. “You have a horrible poker face, you know that?” Remy said quietly.

Pietro jerked his gaze up to meet half closed red eyes looking at him. “How would you know? We have never played poker together.”

Remy said, “We could if you wanted to, in my room tonight.”

Pietro stared at Remy. W _as that an invitation? For poker or sex?_

When he kept staring at him Remy continued, “You have the right eyes for poker but it’s your mouth that gives you away.”

“How?” Pietro inquired.

“Little changes, when you are relaxed your lips look soft and a little fuller, but when you are wound up they start to compress into a thinner line.” Remy settled back looking like very smug and closed his eyes again. Pietro wanted to wipe that look off of his face.

“And you don’t like flying.” Pietro stated.

Remy’s eyes flew open, “How did - ”

“Your hands were clenching the armrests a little too hard during takeoff and you are deliberately trying to relax yourself by making it seem as if you wanted to rest your eyes.” Pietro said smugly, “Why don’t you like to fly?” Now he settled back, and looked Remy straight in the eyes and waited for Remy’s next move.

“I don’t fear flying, it’s just when you have been in as many plane wrecks and crashes as I have, you can’t help but feel a little nervous wondering what might come barreling out of the sky at you. I can’t exactly flap my coat and fly away; I like to keep my feet on the ground.” Remy explained.

“Same here, I don’t like it when I can’t just escape a situation anytime it pleases me, and planes are one of those situations. You are forced to rely on another person to get you to your destination safely.”

“You don’t like to rely on people, do you Pietro?”

“Most people are idiots and will just find some way to disappoint you with their incompetency and even hurt or betray you.”

“Most people but not all.” Remy replied.

“Not all.” Pietro agreed softly, then turning away to look out of the window.

This was confusing Pietro, he could usually separate people into three categories, enemy, ally, and family.

Enemies you beat up and don’t think about afterwards, allies were there to help you beat up the enemies, and family was there for him to protect. Family was also there for love and hate; he loved his sisters Wanda and Lorna, his daughter Luna. Hell, he even still had feelings for his ex-wife Crystal. Even though Crystal had betrayed him by cheating on him with another man while they were married. He hated his father, end of that subject, no matter what Magneto said to him Pietro knew that Erik would have never looked at his son with the same emotions that the boy they had just rescued father had. Pietro didn’t care, he moved on.

****

Remy watched as a range of emotions played across Pietro’s face too quickly for most people to follow, but then Remy had been watching him for a while. He wondered what thoughts had made him smile briefly one moment and then kill that smile the next. Remy feared he was soon becoming obsessed with Pietro.

He looked down at Pietro’s leg and noticed with relief that the wound didn’t seem that bad. He was serious about his offer earlier; a nice relaxing game of poker (strip poker of course) would be a great way to spend the evening. Thoughts of beating Pietro in a card game and making him slowly peel off one layer of clothes at a time was very satisfying. Remy pictured Pietro’s slender body on display for him, and wondered if Pietro’s hair was white everywhere.

The rest of the flight was quiet as the jet made its way back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be smut soon, I swear! Thanks to everyone who left kudos and took the time to read this. :)


	5. Stolen Whiskey

**Chapter 5: Stolen Whiskey**

Pietro didn’t take Remy up on his offer to play cards, but rather waited in his room until he was sure that Remy had already showered the sewer stink off and gone to his room before speeding in the bathroom to shower. He took his time under the water, and tried not to think about Remy being naked and wet covered only by a small towel. After he finished he tended to his wound, it was small and with his healing there shouldn’t even be a scar to show for it. Pietro looked in the fogged up mirror and thought _all my scars don’t show_.

He went into his room and tried to fall asleep while not thinking about a smooth Cajun voice whispering in his ear as rough hands caressed him. _Fuck,_ Pietro was screwed.

****

Remy walked into breakfast late the next morning to find Lorna finishing up her meal, the rest of the team was nowhere to be found. Lorna looked up at Remy and asked, “Did you sleep well?”

Thoughts of Pietro in a shower had kept Remy up all night, and he lied through his teeth as he said, “Just fine Lorna, so whats on the agenda today?” 

“I briefed Snow this morning about the mission and he was pleased it went so well, everybody did a great job last night.” Lorna informed him.

“That’s good.” Remy said while sipping his coffee and sitting down in his usual chair.

“Yeah I’m really proud about you guys, and decided that any non critical business was to be pushed back, so we all have the night off.” Lorna continued.

“You got any plans tonight?” Remy asked.

“Wanda is coming into town tonight and I thought that we might go out, I asked Danger to come along and she agreed. Now that your probation is over, what about you?”

“There is a bar somewhere calling my name, its saying ‘Gambit why you don’t come and visit, we miss you’.”

Lorna piercing green eyes looked at him and said, “Please just don’t mix business with pleasure again Remy. I want everyone to be on good terms with each other.”

Remy slumped down in his chair and replied, “You don’t have to worry about Mrs. Snow, if I had known who she was I never would have messed with her.”

“I know, thanks Remy.” Lorna said while standing up and coming over to Remy, who was still seated and giving him a brief kiss on the cheek.

Remy watched as she left the kitchen and wondered what Pietro was up to.

****

Logan, aka Wolverine, was going to kill Pietro if he ever found out what Pietro did. It was later on in the evening and Pietro wasn’t in Serval Industries, he couldn’t stay there with Remy in the building so he had left early in the morning. He went for a long run, after coming back from Japan with a new box of origami paper under his arm and stashing it in his room. He checked Remy’s room to find it empty and used some of Remy’s strongest cologne and then he quickly left Virginia again and traveled up to New York where the Jean Grey School was located.

By then night had fallen and Pietro quickly made his way through the school, unseen by any students or teachers, and located Wolverine’s empty bedroom. The thing about superheroes is that almost nothing is secret and all superheroes are the worst gossips you could find anywhere. So Pietro knew that Logan had some quality whiskey stashed away in his room and since they both had mutated healing factors he knew that if was going to get drunk then he better take more than one bottle.

Pietro found a few crates of bottles stashed under Logan’s bed. He uses his speed to carry out two of the crates and take them out of the school grounds. After he hopped the fence which ran around the school grounds for the second time he stopped for a moment and that was when he heard a person clearing their throat. Pietro looked around the darkened forest, found nothing, and then looked up and found two yellow glowing eyes staring down at him from one of the nearby trees.

Nightcrawler aka Kurt Wagner, X-man and best friend of Wolverine was looking down at Pietro with an amused expression. His tail was moving in a slow swinging motion just under the branch he was perched on.

  _Crap_ Pietro thought,“Are you going to tell Wolverine?”

Nightcrawler shifted from his position, he was nearly invisible in the darkness except for his eyes, and now with the moonlight shining on him, his blue furred skin and elfin features came into view. Then he said slyly in his German accent, “What would be the fun in that?”

“So you don’t mind that I’m taking his stash?” Pietro was surprised.

“Nien, Logan drinks too much anyway, and it will be amusing to see him trying to figure out who took it. Will you be making this a regular thing?”

“No.”

“Good, by the way if you want something good to drink, next time try German beer.” Nightcrawler said. Pietro was there one instant, then gone the next, Nightcrawler blinked and looked around. Suddenly Pietro was back with a six-pack of real German beer from Germany in his hands, which he tossed up to Nightcrawler.

Nightcrawler used his tail to catch the beer and said, “Thank you.” Then he teleported away with a loud Bamf and the smell of sulfur reached Pietro’s nose.

“You’re welcome.” Pietro said to the empty trees, and then picked up his stolen whiskey and went back to Serval Industries.

Sure Pietro could have bought as much alcohol as he wanted and even anywhere he wanted in the world, but what was the fun in that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightcrawler and Quicksilver, my top two favorite comic characters ever!   
> More Remy/Pietro ahead. ;)


	6. Whiskey Kisses

**Chapter 6: Whiskey Kisses**

Serval Industries was a big place and part of being on the team, other than big paychecks, was a deal that included spacious living quarters with bedrooms for each team mate, and with a kitchen, living room, and bathroom to share. All though why they only had one bathroom was confusing to Remy, then again their team was still new. Remy sighed and looked around the bar, he was trying to keep his thoughts off of where Pietro might be since he hadn’t seen him all day, but even hustling pool in one of the bars near Serval Industries wasn’t distracting him as it used to. 

Remy finished the pool game he was playing with another bar patron, took the money he won and left the bar. He hadn’t even had more than one beer but just felt like going home and playing with his cats. _Am I becoming one of those lonely people who spend too much time with their cats?_ Remy thought, images of being a cranky old man with too many cats and yelling at kids crossing his lawn popped into his head. He shook them away and found the nearest store that was still open that sold cat toys.

Taking his new purchases and hailing a cab Remy went back to Serval Industries. Remy walked into the empty living area and made his way to his bedroom calling out for his cats, “Figaro, Lucifer, Oliver, come and see what daddy brought you.” Usually his cats would have come and start twining around his legs curious about what was in the bag but now they weren’t anywhere in sight.

Remy frowned, and stored the bag of cat toys in his room. He went looking for them and found the white cat Figaro in the hallway near Doug and Pietro’s rooms playing with a small piece of paper. “What do you have there?” Remy bent down and picked up Figaro and the paper, which turned out to be an origami mouse. It was very well done and Remy was surprised, he wondered who made it.

He looked around and saw that Pietro’s door was slightly ajar and the sound of Beethoven was coming out of the room. Remy walked over and pushed the door open gently. That was when his grey cat Oliver bounded over with an origami frog in his mouth. Remy set Figaro down and both cats left the room; he walked in further to find more pieces of origami littering the floor in different shapes, and Pietro sitting on the floor of his room with his back against the side of his bed. Remy orange cat Lucifer was in Pietro’s lap and batting at Pietro’s hands which were moving very fast as he folded the paper into the shape of a swan. It was mesmerizing watching Pietro’s long pale fingers working so fast, it almost seemed as if the paper was folding itself into shape. When he was finished he gave it to Lucifer who took it in his mouth and ran out of the room without stopping to spare a glance at Remy.

Remy watched as Pietro reached for a bottle of whiskey and take a drink. Pietro looked at Remy and asked him to close the door, which Remy did. Then he walked over and sat on the floor across from Pietro and said, “I didn’t know you could make origami, they are very good.” Remy picked up one in the shape of a bear.

“It’s easy and I was bored of Rubix cubes.” Pietro replied taking another drink of whiskey. Remy looked around and saw a box full of solved Rubix cubes. Pietro didn’t have the light on in his room but with the moonlight coming in from the window it didn’t matter. Beethoven’s Moonlight Sonata was playing from an IPod station on the night stand next to Pietro’s bed. When Remy turned back to Pietro he found that Pietro had his arm extended and was offering Remy the bottle.

Remy took the bottle and took a drink. “Where is everyone?” he asked.

“Danger and Lorna have gone out with my sister Wanda. Doug took Warlock to a movie, something about transforming robots.”

“Oh,” Remy said, so they were alone.

“My ex-wife, Crystal, just left her husband, I might have a chance to get back together with her,” Pietro told him, “then Luna would have both her parents back together again. That’s why I can’t…”

“Can’t what? Be with me? Will getting back together with your ex really make you happy? Do you really think that your daughter would want her parents back together even if they were miserable?” Remy asked him seriously.

****

Pietro watched as Remy took another drink out of the stolen bottle and said honestly, “No, Luna is too smart, she would see through any lie, even if we did try again.”

Remy lowered the bottle and Pietro saw a drop of whiskey on his lips and in less than a second he was sitting in Remy’s lap with his hands in Remy’s brown hair and his mouth on Remy’s. Pietro licked away the whiskey and then kissed him. Remy was surprised at the speed of it and dropped the nearly empty bottle on the floor before raising his hands and setting them on Pietro’s hips. Remy deepened the kiss and Pietro responded.

After what felt like two hours to Pietro they broke away, and looked into each other’s eyes. “How drunk are you?” Remy asked. “Not enough,” Pietro responded, “My metabolism burns it away faster than I can get drunk, and all I get is a nice buzz unless I drink a lot more than one bottle.”

Remy kissed Pietro again and then slipped his hands under Pietro’s shirt and ran his hands up his back. Pietro gasped and shuddered and kept kissing Remy. Then suddenly it wasn’t enough and in less than a second Pietro had Remy on his bed and was taking off Remy’s shirt. Remy said, “Wait, slow down Pie.”

Pietro looked at him and said, “You did not just call me a pastry.” Remy grinned and said, “What? I think it’s cute.” Pietro glared and Remy relented, “Ok, ok no nicknames… Cherie.”

But before Pietro could protest to being called Cherie Remy took off his shirt and Pietro stared at Remy’s naked chest. It was boarder than his own and just as ripped; Pietro knew that his uniform was hiding just how good Remy’s body was. He lifted his hand and began to trace Remy’s chest with long fingers, going lower until he reached his jean and then slowly Pietro popped open Remy’s button and unzipped him. _Of course he would go commando_ Pietro thought as he leaned back and took in the view, while Remy took off the rest of his pants.

Remy was watching him, and suddenly Pietro felt nervous, then he pushed those feeling aside and using super speed he took off his clothes. Remy’s eyes were taking in every inch of Pietro’s naked form and Pietro could feel his heart start to beat faster. When Remy reached out and put one of his hands on Pietro’s slim waist and the other hand on Pietro’s chest, then he stopped and frowned at Pietro’s chest. Pietro’s heat was beating so fast that Pietro thought it would break out of his chest just like in a horror movie. He tried to control it and to calm down but he couldn’t. He started vibrating his body, he couldn’t do this, he had to run, just run away and keep running.

****

Remy was surprised at how fast Pietro’s heart seemed to beat; it pounded under his fingers in a rhythm too fast to keep up with. Then he was shocked when Pietro’s body started to vibrate. It was like he was a skittish cat getting ready to run away. Remy didn’t know what caused this but he wanted to make Pietro relax and started rubbing his hands down Pietro’s back like earlier and soon the vibrating slowed down and Pietro looked less ready to jump off the bed. “You sure you’re ok with this?” Remy said softly into Pietro’s ear, their chests were touching now and he felt Pietro nod his head.

Remy started to kiss and suckle Pietro pale neck and Pietro seemed to like that enough that he put his own hands on Remy’s back and clutched him tighter. “Have you ever been with a man before?” Remy asked Pietro, he continued to give small wet kisses to Pietro’s flesh.

“Once. I didn’t like it.” Pietro answered quietly. And suddenly Remy knew why Pietro was so hesitant. Pietro’s first boyfriend must have not taken his time and caused Pietro pain somehow. Well Remy was going to fix that. He lay Pietro down on the bed and moved over him. Pietro was not looking at him and that wouldn’t do, Remy gently held Pietro’s chin and turned his face towards him once again. Blue eyes met red ones, “Remy is gonna take care of you.” He promised. Pietro’s eyes were dilated and he didn’t say anything.

Remy began to kiss down Pietro’s chest and then lower, lower, until he reached Pietro’s cock. Then he stopped and looked at him, Pietro had his hands to his side clenched tightly and seemed to still be nervous. Remy looked down at Pietro’s erect manhood and realized that he did have white hair everywhere. Mystery solved. Remy smiled and then gave Pietro’s hard cock a lick. Pietro’s body jerked and then settled again. Remy took his time, teasing him.

****

The wait was killing Pietro, he was sure of it. He felt like Remy was torturing him with his tongue. Then without warning Pietro felt a hot mouth close down over his cock and begin to suck him. Pietro hands went into Remy’s hair as he tried to control himself and to stop from spilling his cum right away. Speeding thoughts were nearly incoherent as Remy used his mouth for something other than annoying Pietro.

Pietro loved it, and hated it, he wanted it to last forever.

He couldn’t think straight, and soon, too soon he felt himself coming. He thought that Remy would pull away and tried to move him with his hands but Remy just kept sucking him harder using his tongue to drive Pietro insane. _FUCK!_ It was too much, and Pietro came, his body vibrating as Remy swallowed him down. Pietro moaned loudly.

Pietro’s chest was heaving as he tried to get enough air into his lungs. And Remy moved to lie down next to him. Pietro couldn’t remember the last time someone had touched him like Remy had.

Remy threw one of his arms over Pietro’s waist and dragged him closer until their bodies were pressed against each other. Pietro felt Remy’s cock still hard, “Do you want me to do this?” Remy asked as he trailed his hand down in between Pietro’s legs and began rubbing his ass. Pietro was in control, he knew this, and so he said, “I have some lube in my nightstand.” In a throaty tone.

****

Remy groaned, then he got the lube out of the drawer and tuned back around to Pietro who was watching him out of half-lidded eyes. His body wasn’t tense anymore and Remy took his time looking at him. Pietro’s body was lean and made for speed, with not a spare inch of fat on him. His hips were slim but sharp and so was the rest of him, it was like every part of his body had been formed perfectly for running. He never thought that the male form could be so beautiful. Pietro had great legs, but then he would being a speedster, and then Remy noticed the wound on Pietro’s leg. “I thought this would have healed already?”

Pietro glanced down and said, “It usually would be. I’m sure that it will soon.” Before reaching out and opening the lube Remy had in his hands. “I have some condoms in there too.”

“Did you plan this?”

“I considered it as a possibility, but was not sure I was going to go through with it, but then you convinced me otherwise.”

Then Remy looked at him and saw something there that made his chest tighten. Pietro was actually opening up to him and talking about himself, not just brushing off his injury or thoughts with a quick-witted remark. Remy wanted to kiss him hard and so he did.

After he pulled back from the kiss, Pietro’s lips were swollen and Remy thought he had never looked sexier with his redden cheeks, bright eyes, and tousled white hair. Pietro turned around on the bed and Remy enjoyed the view he got. Now that it was not covered by skintight spandex Pietro’s ass was quite a sight. If possible Remy got even harder.

Remy poured some lube on his fingers and used it to slick his cock, and then spread apart Pietro’s ass cheeks and applied some there are well. He slowly rubbed Pietro’s hole and then slipped one finger in.

Pietro had grown tense again but Remy now knew what made him relax and with his other hand he rubbed Pietro’s back in soothing motions while working his finger deeper inside. When Pietro started moaning low in his throat, Remy started to tell him how sexy he found his body and then put another finger in and started widening Pietro’s entrance so that he could prepare him.

After a few more moments he felt Pietro push himself against his cock, and Remy took that as an invitation to do more. He quickly put on a condom, and then fisted his cock and placed it at Pietro’s hole, then he pushed in.

 _Holy shit!_ Remy thought, _Fuck! So hot!_ Pietro’s body was a furnace and Remy had never felt anything like it before. He grabbed Pietro’s hips so hard he wondered if his fingers would leave bruises on his skin. Then he began to move.

Remy tired to keep his pace slow and steady to make it last, but Pietro was now making the sexiest sounds Remy had ever heard. Then Pietro urged him, faster, and Remy began pounding in and out of that tight ass, he was groaning and it felt so good that Remy didn’t want to stop. Remy didn't know how long he fucked Pietro but it felt like an eternity.

Then suddenly Pietro’s body shuddered and began to vibrate as Remy hit that sweet spot over and over again. Now Pietro’s entire body was vibrating and Remy’s dick was being overloaded with sensations. Remy reached down and grabbed Pietro’s hardened dick and began to jerk him off and suddenly Pietro cried out as he came for a second time that night all over Remy’s hand. Then Remy let out the loudest moan as he came too.

They both collapsed on the bed and Remy rolled onto his back and swore that he couldn’t feel his legs. He grinned, _Damn_ , looked over at Pietro who way laying down on his belly and looking at Remy with a look on his face that Remy didn’t understand. “What?”

Blue eyes tracked over his face and Pietro didn’t reply. The moonlight was shining on his white hair and made it gleam silver. Remy raised his hand and ran it through Pietro’s hair and then asked him, “Soooo, what now?”

Pietro knocked Remy’s hand away. “What do you mean? Surely you don’t think that you are staying the night in my bed to cuddle and fall asleep and then wake up to the sounds of birds chirping outside my window.” Pietro said almost too fast for Remy to follow.

“uhhhh. I thought that we were going to give this thing a try.”

Pietro looked away and music was the only thing Remy heard. It looked like the moment that they just had, passed quickly. Remy didn’t like that; he wanted to get Pietro’s attention so he asked him, “Why haven’t you been with anybody?”

“What?”

“I mean you seem to think that I’m just in it for the sex-”

“Aren’t you?”

“- but if you wanted a one night stand then why aren’t you with anybody? And no I told you before, I may flirt a lot but I don’t like to play games with people’s hearts.” Remy waited for Pietro’s reply.

“I just don’t sleep around with anybody who is willing to have me, and I have a very high set of standards, unlike you.”

Remy was not hurt by what Pietro said, but just grinned and asked, “So do I meet your very high set of standards?”

Pietro rolled his eyes and said in a suffering tone, “No, I had to lower them, a lot, just to accommodate you.”

That made Remy grin even wider as he slipped his hands around Pietro’s waist and pulled him into his body. “Thank you for being so accommodating.”

Pietro nearly choked and asked, “Are you thanking me for sex?”

Remy only smiled and ran his fingers though Pietro’s hair again.

“Don’t tell Lorna about this.” Pietro said quietly.

“Why?”

“I don’t want to explain things to her and when you leave, it would be easier if she didn’t know. She really wants the team to work but if she is constantly worrying about this… ‘relationship’… then it would put more pressure on her.”

“I’m not going anywhere; I’m staying on the team.”

“I know that.”

“Then what did you mean?”

“I meant when you left me.”

Remy looked down at Pietro and before he could say anything Pietro said fiercely, “Don’t. It’s going to happen sooner or later and I don’t want to get any pity looks. Understand?”

Remy wanted to reassure him but didn’t think that Pietro would want that so he just said, “I understand.”

Soon after Pietro fell asleep on Remy’s chest and Remy slowly moved him and got out of bed.

He left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, that was a long chapter to write! My very first sex scene (hides face).  
> I hope that this pleases any Remy/Pietro shippers out there.


	7. Morning After

**Chapter 7: Morning After**

_There was ice in his heart and with each breathe he took; more daggers of cold stabbed him again and again._

_Water was rushing faster and faster, filling his lungs, and Pietro tried to swim, tried to get to the surface, but his legs were like lead, dragging him down._

_God, he couldn’t breathe._

_Suffocating._

_The black water all around him was so cold and unrelenting. A flash of red cloth caught his eye, and he opened his mouth to scream and the water rushed in…_

Pietro woke up with a feeling like he was falling and he was, right off the bed and onto the floor. He groaned and lay there, naked with the bed sheets twined around his body.

_What am I doing? With Remy? This will never work. Sooner or later Remy would get tired of my mercurial nature and be unable to keep up and then he would just say it was time to break up…if they were even together. It’s a waste of my time._

One hot and sexy night wasn’t what Pietro really did with well anybody, but he was sure that it was commonplace for Remy. Women were always falling all over Remy and Remy loved it. Pietro is just some kind of distraction, he knew that. But then wasn’t Remy a distraction for Pietro too?

A truth that Pietro hated to admit even to himself was that he did not like to be alone. But at the same time he had trouble letting people in, he was afraid that they would hurt him and so he would find a way to drive them off first. It was easy with his arrogance and quick tongue he could usually lash out and make a person hate him in less than 3 minutes of being within Pietro’s presence.

Pietro got off of the floor and looked at the bed where he and Remy had spent the night fucking. Remy was gone, Pietro had been awake when he left, but didn’t stop him. He looked around his messy room and in 10 seconds flat had it completely clean. He picked up all the origami he had made last night and stuffed them in a drawer.

He gathered his clothes and then ran to the bathroom where Doug had been just about to enter, beating him easily, Pietro slammed the door in Doug’s face and when Doug let out a loud protest, just said, “Gotta be faster next time Dougie.”

“Asshole” Doug fumed before stomping off.

After rushing through his morning shower and cleaning away any trace of sex, and changing the bandage on his leg wound that was still bleeding a little, Pietro dressed and went off into the kitchen to make breakfast. As he walked past the living area he saw a woman in red pajamas sleeping on the sofa.

God, it seems as if it had been forever since he last saw his twin, let alone spoke to her. He hadn’t even seen her when she met up with Lorna last night since he had been in New York at the time. She was as beautiful as ever with her long brown hair curling over her pillow and her face soft with sleep.

From the time they were young they used to do everything together, they only ever needed each other, but after joining the Avengers Wanda had started to make other friends while Pietro hadn’t. In fact if it wasn’t for him being a speedster he was pretty sure no team would want him. He usually had to invite himself onto a team and other people put up with him because of Wanda or because he was useful. People didn’t exactly come flocking towards him for his pleasant personality.

_Except Remy._

Pietro needed to put that night out of his head, he thought that fucking Gambit would be enough to get over this fixation he seemed to have but it looks like it wasn’t.

He needed to run.

_NO. Enough, let’s just see how this plays out and if Remy is just messing with you then you can run him to the pacific ocean and let him spend a few days on a deserted island._

These thoughts ran through Pietro’s head while he watched Wanda sleep then without disturbing her went onto the kitchen to make her favorite traditional breakfast that she used to love as a child. It took a few trips to Transia to get some ingredients, but it was worth it because Wanda was worth it.

****

Remy didn’t sleep the whole night, his mind kept going back to how hot Pietro’s body was and the way that it made him feel when he realized that there might be more than just sex between them. Then of course Pietro had to ruin it with believing that Remy was just bedding him because he wanted to. Remy held up the little bear origami that Pietro had made and stared at it.

He knew that Pietro was hiding something, and when he had confessed about lying to everyone at the press conference Remy knew that there was more to it. Pietro was spying on them he was sure of it and likely telling the Avengers about X-Factor. He knew it had something to do with Snow; maybe the Avengers had a bad feeling about him and wanted to know more since Snow was relatively new to the superhero scene. Remy didn’t trust Snow either, but couldn’t put his finger on it.

Remy realized that he needed to confront Pietro about the Avengers and the spying; he couldn’t move on with this relationship, it was a relationship no matter what Pietro said, until he did.

Remy got up and collected his things and went into the bathroom to shower, he just beat Doug who was also on his way to the bathroom saying, “Sorry about that Doug, but Remy needs ta shower.” As he closed the door he heard Doug call him a jackass. After showering he opened the door to find Lorna waiting to use the bathroom. She was half asleep but even Remy got out of her way, she went in and slammed the door shut.

Remy looked around and saw Doug sitting on the floor waiting. “Why didn’t you go first?” Remy asked him.

Doug blinked up from underneath his blonde hair, “Lorna hasn’t had her coffee yet.” Doug said, “I don’t want my arm broken.”

Remy silently applauded Doug’s wisdom and made his way to the kitchen where something good was scenting the air. As he walked in he saw Pietro moving around the kitchen like a blur, one second he was stirring something on the stove and the next he was across the kitchen chopping things up, and then back to the oven where he was pulling out freshly baked bread.

Remy walked over to the coffee pot where a freshly brewed pot was calling out to him.

_Act normal Remy, and maybe Pietro will come to see that you want more than just really really good sex. Is he even thinking about last night? Maybe he wants to forget it all._

After fixing himself a cup of coffee he walked over to the table and barely sat down before a plate of food materialized in front of him. He looked up at Pietro but he was now at the stove and had his back turned to Remy.

_Maybe he doesn’t want to forget it after all._

He couldn’t remember the last time his current bed partner had made Remy breakfast the next morning. Usually Remy was the one at the stove being all charming and cooking, unless said partner had already left with a ‘what a great night, call me’ thrown over their shoulder. With a small smile Remy began to eat a delicious breakfast.

“Thanks so much for letting me in to shower first Doug, you are so sweet.” Wanda said as she, Lorna, and Doug entered the kitchen.

“It was no problem Wanda.” Doug replied shyly.

“You cooked Pietro?” Lorna asked surprised.

“Yes, hurry up and eat before it gets cold.” Pietro told them.

Lorna and Doug made up their plates and went to sit with Remy at the table. Meanwhile Wanda had wandered over to Pietro and said, “Good morning little brother,” while giving him a hug, which Pietro returned.

“You still have your facts mixed up Wanda, I was born first.”

“We have been arguing about this for years Pietro. When are you going to admit that I am the eldest sibling?”

“Never.” Pietro replied with a smile. Damn, Pietro’s whole face seemed to light up when Wanda was in the room, what would Remy give for Pietro to smile at him like that?

****

_Don’t stare at him, not even a peek._

Pietro broke and took a quick look at Remy before returning to cooking.

_Damn still handsome._

Soon everyone had sat down, and started eating, they complemented Pietro on a job well done, and Pietro nodded his head to them and then finished cooking. Pietro took his huge platter, not plate, of food to his seat. It was piled high with three times as much food as anyone else and began eating at super speed.

He knew that to anyone watching him eat, it was like watching the food magically disappear off of his plate; and because his metabolism worked so fast it seemed impossible that such a skinny guy could eat so much food.

Usually Pietro just ate smaller plates of food, but more plates throughout the day to seem more normal, but the late night activity had made him hungrier than usual.

Wanda noticed, of course she would she knew all of his habits just like he knew hers, but instead of asking him what was going on she just gave a him a look that said she wanted to talk to him.

That made him uncomfortable, he used to be very open with Wanda, but his dream left him on edge and he really didn’t want to talk so he pretended not to notice her look and kept eating.

Breakfast was nice and quiet, and even though Pietro offered to do the dishes, Wanda refused and Lorna agreed saying that since Pietro cooked then Remy and Doug could clean. She was taking Wanda out to do shopping today and she wanted Pietro to come along.

****

Doug and Remy looked at all of the dishes and the messed up kitchen in horror, they were sure that Pietro had used every single cooking utensil in the whole kitchen. Pietro slapped Remy on the back and in a happy tone said, “Well get to work boys”, before speeding out of the kitchen.

“Jerk”, Doug muttered.

Remy agreed.

_But he is amazing in bed._

****

“So spill, who is it?” Wanda asked her twin eagerly as all three siblings sat in a small Italian bistro waiting for their lunch order. Pietro looked up from his lemonade (no caffeinated drinks, it was not pretty when Pietro drank anything with caffeine in it so coffee, soda, and energy drinks were out of the question) and found a two sets of eyes, one green and one blue, looking at him with interest.

Suddenly Pietro felt like a mouse being cornered by Remy’s cats. “What do you mean Wanda?”

“You look better than I have seen you since you were with Crystal so you must be seeing someone new. Do we know her?”

 _EVADE!_ Pietro thought quickly, “It’s a new relationship, that’s just starting, and I promised to keep everything between us for now.”

“I knew it”, Wanda said smiling. Lorna looked at him and asked “Does she live nearby? You can at least tell us that much.”

“Yes, very close by. But really I’ll let you know more when its time.”

Both sisters looked at each other, Pietro knew they were dying to learn more but thankfully their food arrived and he managed to turn the conversation onto them.

Sitting with his sisters and just enjoying each other’s company without any hero business interrupting them was nice.

It was a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow chapter, but I wanted Pietro to spend time with his family. :)


	8. Serval Nights

**Chapter 8: Serval Nights**

_Darkness_

_Cold_

Pietro woke up with a jerk. He didn’t fall off the bed this time, but now he couldn’t sleep. He had already gone for a run earlier after he, Lorna, and Wanda had gone their separate ways with promises of visiting more often.

He lay back in bed and raised his shaking hands to his face. The dreams were coming back. It had been so long, since he had the dreams, but he knew that he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep.

He got up and swung his legs out of bed and paced the room. It was too confining, he needed to do something. He needed action, movement, a way to shake off the dreams.

Pietro looked down at his pajama pants and then quickly walked to his closet and pulled out another one of those Serval hoodies that he liked and pulled it on over his bare chest and then walked out the door.

It was dark and everybody was most likely asleep, but when Pietro made his silent way to Remy’s room he found it unoccupied. Pietro wondered where he went and then thought, _probably went out to find some skanky slut to sleep with_ , Pietro wasn’t jealous, _he wasn’t,_ he kept telling himself as he made his way to the kitchen where he pulled out a jug of water and drank half of it down in one gulp.

Hearing the sound of the T.V. coming from the living room Pietro took the rest of his water and went to investigate. 

He found Remy in his sweat pants and nothing else sitting on the sofa with Oliver and watching a movie. Pietro could leave without Remy even knowing he was there.

“What are you watching?”

Remy jerked around and sent Oliver flying off of his lap. Oliver landed with an angry hiss at Remy and then darted off. Remy looked over at Pietro and said in an angry tone, “Don’t sneak up on people like that!”

Pietro smirked and then took another sip of water. He wasn’t relieved that Remy was here instead of out there hitting on everything with two legs. _He wasn’t._

Remy turned back to the T.V. and said, “Star Wars, you’re welcome to join me.”

“Sci-Fi? I don’t have time for such nonsense.”

“Then you’re welcome to leave.”

Remy said it without turning around and instead of going back to his room and trying to go back to sleep Pietro walked over and sat down next to Remy on the sofa, with space between them of course. He finished off the rest of his water and then set the jug down on the coffee table in front of them, where there was evidence of candy wrappers, chips and popcorn strewn about it. It was a mess. Pietro didn’t like that, he like things to be clean and efficient, but he could feel Remy’s eyes on him and so didn’t give in to his need to clean up the table. Rather he leaned back against the sofa and fixed his eyes on the movie.

Remy didn’t stop looking at him and Pietro tried to ignore him, but couldn’t so he looked over at Remy, making sure not to let his eyes leave his face, since Remy was shirtless and snapped, “What?”

“I thought you didn’t like fantasy movies?”

“Fantasy is for children Remy.”

“Then what do you like to watch?”

Pietro shrugged and said, “Wanda likes to watch Downton Abby, but I find it tedious. I like to watch Top Gear.”

Remy snorted, “That show about the fast cars? Why? You could run faster than anything they show.”

Pietro sighed, “I know, I even tried to get the show to let me race those cars, but they were afraid that I would beat them and then their ratings would plummet.”

“Must be hard, to have to move in slow motion all the time, waiting for people to catch up.” Remy commented.

Pietro tried to see if Remy was making fun of him, but it seemed like he was serious. “It is, but the hardest part is the lectures.”

Remy raised an eyebrow and Pietro continued, “Slow down Pietro, take it easy. There is no need to rush things, etc. and on and on. First it was Wanda, telling me to slow down and wait for her. Then when Wanda and I first joined the Avengers, it was always Captain America who would take me aside and give me the longest lectures about patience, enduring, taking my time and not rushing into every situation.”

Remy winced, “Yeah I know what you mean. For me it was Wolverine, telling me to stop stealing stuff.”

“As if you could.” Pietro said.

Remy raised his hands and said, “Hey! I could if I wanted to. But I just don’t want to.”

Pietro gave him a small smile, then silence fell as they both turned back to watch the forgotten movie. Out of the corner of his eyes Pietro saw Remy move again, he had been moving closer and closer to Pietro ever since he sat down, but in small measures. Pietro didn’t leave but continued to pretend to watch people fight with glowing swords and talk about something called the Force.

Then when Remy was right next to him he felt one of Remy’s arms wrap around his shoulder. _What are we on a date?_ Raced though his mind and he tried not to react as Remy’s breathe ghosted over his neck. It felt nice, Remy’s hot breathe on the side of his neck followed by soft kisses that turned into harder ones.

Pietro turned around and looked into Remy’s unusual eyes before raising his hands and running them over Remy’s muscular frame. Remy shuddered and then bent down and captured Pietro’s lips in a kiss that was too carnal to be sweet.

_MORE!_ Pietro’s mind screamed. _Faster!_

Pietro bit down on Remy’s sinful lips then as if Remy was a telepath he gave Pietro what he wanted. Kisses grew harder and hands grew more bold as Remy wrapped Pietro in his arms and then lifted him up as if he weighed nothing and set him down on his lap.

Pietro could feel Remy’s hardness rubbing along his ass through the fabric that was separating them as they kissed.

Remy’s hands were gripping Pietro’s hips; he had still had bruises there from last night, and began to move his hips so that his erection was rubbing along Pietro’s ass. Pietro took his hands out of Remy’s long dark hair and the stripped off his hoodie tossing it away.

Now they both had on only their pants and Remy groaned at the sight of Pietro’s pale chest. But before he could do more Pietro was gone.

****

Remy looked around confused, hard as hell and filled with lust, and then saw that Pietro was kneeling on the floor between his open legs. Pietro looked up at Remy with those blue eyes that were filled with desire and then began to take off his pants. Remy moaned as Pietro wrapped his pink, effeminate lips around his cock and began to suck him off.

Remy put his hands through pale white hair while Pietro’s hot little mouth began to work him. He made low moaning sounds in his throat and gasped as Pietro put his tongue to use.

Remy had never had a blow job like this before, Pietro had his cock so deep in his mouth and had started vibrating his tongue, and Remy had to control himself not to push Pietro’s head down more so that Remy could fuck his throat. The vibrations and the heat were so good that Remy’s brain turned to mush, and the only words he could gasp out were pleas of, “More Pietro! Please, yes just like that! Fuck!”

Remy watched as Pietro’s pale head bobbed up and down on his cock. It was the hottest sight he had ever seen. The sight of Pietro kneeling submissively between Remy’s bared thighs was something that Remy was going to keep with him forever. His hands were clutching Pietro’s head as if he was afraid that Pietro would run off and leave him in this state.

When Pietro licked his balls and then started fondling them with one hand as his mouth returned to sucking his dick Remy knew that he was going to come. Then he did, Pietro swallowed down all of his cum just like he had finished off the rest of that water jug, gulping it down so quickly. Remy was hot and sweaty, breathing heavily while gazing down at Pietro who was licking his lips. God, Remy wanted to kiss them until they bruised and were swollen like last night.

****

Pietro licked his lips, Remy had a big cock and it had been hard to swallow the whole thing but he managed, he gave Remy a smile and then heard a noise.

Pietro ran off.

****

_I think I love him._ Remy thought as he caught his breathe.

Pietro just gave Remy a smile that was playful and Remy was reaching down to grab his face to kiss him, when suddenly Pietro was gone.

“OH MY GOD REMY!!!!!!” Lorna screeched as she covered her eyes, “Get dressed! Why the hell are you masturbating in the living room?!!!”

Remy jerked his head up in surprise and saw Lorna in her robe holding a glass of water in one hand and the other hand was covering her eyes.

_I’m going to KILL him!_

“Lorna! This isn’t what it looks like!”

“GET DRESSED NOW!”

Remy jumped off the sofa and pulled on his pants, then he turned around and Lorna was glaring at him.

“If you’re going to do that kind of thing Remy, then at least keep it in your bedroom!” Lorna yelled before stalking off back to her room.

Remy was so embarrassed that his neck had gone red. Then he got angry, and he knew just who to blame.

Pietro _fucking_ Maximoff was a dead man running.

****

Pietro could hear Lorna yelling at Remy just as he got to his room. He had barely sat down on his bed when he jumped up again at the sound of his locked bedroom door being blasted open by one of Remy’s playing cards.

Remy strode in with murder in his eyes as he tried to wrap his hands around Pietro’s neck but Pietro was too fast for him and dodged out the way.

“What’s wrong Remy? I thought that when sexual tension was relieved a person was supposed to be more relaxed.”

“You can’t run forever Pietro, I will catch you then you will be sorry you ever ran.” Remy said in a solemn promise, with his red eyes burning like fire.

“Is that a threat?”

“It’s a promise mon ami, when Remy catches you, I’m gonna tie you to my bed and then you will wish you never left. I’ll make you beg for my forgiveness before I relieve you of all the sexual tension you will be having.”

“Thanks for the offer Remy, but I’m not really into bondage. Besides no one on this earth can catch me. I’m just too fast.”

Pietro looked behind Remy and saw Doug appear out of his room, rubbing his eyes, “What is going on? Was Lorna screaming?”

Remy glared at Pietro and then stomped out of the room pushing past Doug.

Doug looked after him and then turned back around to look at Pietro who had walked over to his bedroom door. Pietro slammed the door in Doug’s face and then went back to bed.

The next morning Lorna had all the living room furniture replaced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a great time writing this chapter. Poor Remy, Pietro is running circles around him. :)


	9. Dreams and Nightmares

**Chapter 9: Dreams and Nightmares**

It had been almost one week since Remy had kissed Pietro in Rio.

One week since Pietro had watched a small helpless boy be rescued into the arms of a man who kisses were like sin, voice was seduction, and body was a safe haven where Pietro felt things he couldn’t deny, but wouldn’t admit.

One week since his dreams had turned into nightmares.

Memories of white doors, and cold water were on his mind and the walls he had placed around them were cracking. He knew that job in Rio was the trigger, but he didn’t know how to make the dreams stop, to go away again.

Whenever this happened to him before all he had to do was run to Wanda who would hold him in a hug that let him know he was loved. Or run to Crystal who would sooth away his fears and let him know he was wanted.

But now there was Remy. After that night spent in the living room, Remy had steered clear of Pietro and was still mad at him.

Pietro knew this, but when he woke up in the middle of the night torn from another nightmare, he didn’t care. Instead of going for another run like he had done every time he woke up he went for a walk that ended with Pietro standing in front of Remy’s door.

He was tired and couldn’t sleep, he knew that it was affecting him, but all he wanted was to feel wanted, warm, safe, loved. He didn’t want to be alone again.

His hand was shaking as he reached for the doorknob, then he pushed away those fears and put his poker face on and went in, closing the door behind him with a small click.

****

As a thief, Remy was always a light sleeper, you never knew when someone was going to steal back the stuff that you stole, and so he could get a good night’s rest but as soon as something in his environment changed he snapped awake, alert but still, pretending to sleep, waiting to see what the danger was.

He heard the door open silently and then close. He knew his cats were sleeping in the corner of his room in their basket. And none of the team had made a habit of sneaking into his room for any reason, let alone at this time of night.

He cracked his eyes open and saw Quicksilver staring down at him from next to his bed.

Pietro wasn’t moving or even really looking at Remy, his eyes seemed to be glazed over and there were bags under them. Remy felt a sense of unease, “Pietro?”

Pietro’s eyes snapped up to his and the fog cleared from them, then he took off his shirt and got into bed with Remy. Remy was confused, this wasn’t like the other times they got intimate, instead of hot passion Pietro seemed to move with desperation. He straddled Remy’s waist and began to kiss him.

Remy groaned and felt himself get hard instantly, he rocked his hips. Hell it had been a few days of cold shoulders and mocking smiles, since the last time they were together. Remy didn’t want to admit it but he had missed seeing the private side of Pietro, not the face he put on for the world. No that was his Quicksilver face, with sharp quips, stinging remarks, a haughty look, and arrogant attitude. This was Pietro, quiet, afraid, with sexy lips, and full of a heat that seemed to make Remy wonder why he had even been mad at him in the first place.

But this was different; he pulled back from Pietro’s hot kiss. “What’s wrong Pietro?” Pietro tried to recapture his mouth but Remy turned away from him and pulled him off of his hips. He put Pietro down on his bed and held him tight; holding Pietro’s wrists above his head with both hands and Remy’s body was lying along the length of Pietro’s so that he wouldn’t run away.

Pietro face was blank and Remy was scared. “Talk to me Pie, please.” He hoped the stupid nickname would make him go back to his normal self. It worked.

“Don’t call me that Cajun.” Pietro said in his normal voice, which made Remy feel relieved. Pietro’s eyes were now seeing him instead of through him and Remy asked him again, “What’s wrong? And don’t try to blow me off this time.”

“Get off.”

Remy hesitated afraid that Pietro would leave. Then he moved off of him and lay down on the bed, he spooned himself around Pietro’s smaller frame and put Pietro’s back to his chest, then he pulled the covers over them both.

It was silent for a moment, then Pietro told him, “I had a bad dream.”

“Must have been some dream to make you come here.”

“More like a bad memory.”

“Do you want to tell Remy about it?”

“No.”

Remy waited.

“Yes.”

Pietro began, “It was about my mother, the last memory I had of her.”

Pietro shuddered a deep breath and then continued, “Wanda and I, we were adopted by the Maximoff’s when we were young. They took care of us, loved us as their own. Before they were killed in that fire, Wanda and I were happy.  During that fire, I got my speed and was able to save Wanda by carrying her and running as fast as I could. We were alone after that, two orphans in the wilds of Wundagore Mountain, traveling through Europe. We had each other and that was all that we needed. We were mutants, so we had to be careful, Wanda’s powers kicked in after mine and she had a hard time controlling it. But for me it was liberating, being able to move, to run, at speeds no one else could. I loved it, and I hated it. I wished that my abilities had manifested sooner.”

“Why?” Remy asked softly, Pietro seemed to have this need to talk and Remy didn’t want to discourage him.

“Because then things would have been different. Wanda doesn’t remember our mother much, but I do. We were young when she left… abandoned us. I remember waking up that last night, I had felt a cold wind, and seeing her watching me and Wanda sleep. It was winter and snow was falling out of the open door, she was just standing there, she saw me awake and told me ‘My boy, be good, take care of your sister’ and then she walked out of the door. I cried out to her, I said ‘No mother don’t go, don’t leave us’ but she didn’t come back.”

Remy felt his chest tighten and he could feel Pietro’s heart began to beat a little faster as Pietro went on to say, “Wanda was sleeping and I left her to follow our mother, I put on my shoes and coat as fast as I could and ran into the snow to look for her. I couldn’t see her but I saw her footprints in the snow, and I followed them. I followed them down to the river that was near our home and called out to her, yelling for her. She was there walking into the middle of the river, she was wearing her favorite red shawl, it was draped around her shoulders and in the dark it was so bright. It was so cold, but I followed her into the river and grabbed her shawl I tried to pull her back to the bank, to get her out of the water I begged her to come home, but she wouldn’t listen to me. The water felt like ice in my heart, it was dark and I felt like I was suffocating. It took me under for just a second, and when I broke through the surface again, she was just…gone. All I had in my hands was that red shawl of hers and I swam back to the ground and got out of the water. I waited to see if she would come back, I waited until my teeth chattered and my body shook with the cold. But she didn’t come back.”

Remy felt tears in his eyes and then he felt a wetness on his arm and when he looked down Pietro had a few tears running down his beautiful face, his voice was cracked, “I walked back to the house with the shawl and then laid it out in front of the fire with my clothes to dry. Later when Wanda woke up she asked me where mother was, but I couldn’t tell her. I just told her that we were going to live with the Maximoff’s now, mother always told me that if anything happened to go to them. So I packed up our clothes and put my mother’s shawl around Wanda’s shoulders, “What color is this Pietro?” she asked me because she was still learning all the colors. “Scarlet.” I told her. Then we left to find the Maximoff’s.”

After all that talking Pietro fell silent, Remy didn’t know what to say except, “It wasn’t your fault Pietro, you were just a child.”

Pietro didn’t respond to that, instead he said, “I never told anyone. Not even Wanda.”

Remy tightened his hold on Pietro and told him, “That is a heavy burden to carry, but now Remy can carry it for you. Sleep.”

Pietro slept for the first time with no dreams just warmth and a feeling of being safe.

Remy wanted to hold Pietro forever, to never let him go. But he knew that Pietro would be the one to run. That was what he was best at.

Remy stayed awake and made sure that no dreams of dead mothers bothered the man who had captured his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad chapter but it had to be done.   
> In the comics no one really knows if Magda (Pietro and Wanda's mom, Magneto's wife) is alive or dead, but she is presumed dead.   
> Also I always wondered why Wanda would choose to be a Scarlet Witch and then i thought that this could be one way that it happened.   
> I think this shows one reason why Pietro is so attached to Wanda (other than the fact that they are twins), because he couldn't save his mother.  
> Any comments or reviews will be appreciated.   
> Thanks.


	10. Party Time

**Chapter 10: Party Time**

Remy woke up to the sound of his cell phone ringing; he reached for it groggily and answered, “Hello?”

“Remy are you still sleeping?!”

“Ororo?”

“Yes silly it’s me! I wanted to let you know that my birthday party is going to be a little bigger than we expected.” Ororo said happily.

Remy was fully awake now and he looked over to find Pietro lying face down in his bed, his back bared and white hair a mess. Remy liked the sight and wondered if he should take a picture.

“Hello Remy? Are you there?” Ororo (aka Storm) asked him.

“Yes I’m here, what going on?” Remy replied.

“Well as you know we were supposed to have a small get together with just a few friends, Kitty had planned it out but then she asked Rouge for some advice with the planning, and since Rouge is with the Avengers, Tony overheard that there was a party and took over the planning and funding of it. Needless to say that instead of a few friends Tony has decided to invite everybody he could get to come, and now the party this weekend is going to be much bigger than expected.” Ororo explained.

“That sounds grand Cherie.” Remy said, Lucifer had fallen asleep between Remy and Pietro and now Oliver had moved to sleep on Pietro’s back, while Figaro climbed into Remy’s lap. He stroked his kitten behind the ears and asked, “So is the party still at the school?”

Ororo laughed and said, “Oh no when Kitty learned what was going on she gave over the reins to Tony and said, ‘this is going to be one big party and you can bet your metal butt that I won’t be responsible for the damages that are going to happen’ and then told him to host it at the Avengers Mansion.”

Remy laughed along which caused Pietro to stir and look at him sleepily.

“Yes, I just wanted to call you so that I could re-invite you to the party, and to tell you that it is to be a Hawaiian theme, also to invite your new teammates. Logan tells me that you joined X-Factor. How is it going so far?”

“It’s good Ororo, and don’t worry I wouldn’t miss your party for the world. I will let the rest of the team know too.” Remy promised.

“Great see you soon!” Ororo replied before hanging up.

While he had been talking Pietro had gotten up and dressed, Remy put down the phone, looked Pietro in the face and said, “I would like it if you came, Ororo is one of my closest friends.”

Pietro looked away and said, “Well, I don’t have anything better to do this weekend, no missions are lined up, so it will be funny to watch everybody get drunk.”

“I don’t think that this is gonna to be one of those kinds of parties Pietro.”

“Doesn’t matter, all of Tony’s parties end up that way.” Pietro replied before dashing out.

Remy knew that what Pietro confessed last night must still be on his mind, hell he had been carrying that secret along his entire life from childhood.

Remy sighed, then got ready for the day and went out to tell the rest of the team.

****

It had been a long time since everyone had been gathered together for something not involving a crisis situation. So with gifts in hand the team set out.

When X-Factor arrived at Avengers mansion they found out that Tony was wearing nothing more than a hula skirt and coconut bra and was passing more around to every guest who came through the doors. “AWWW yeah! Coconuts!” Bobby Drake (aka Iceman) said as we went in ahead of Lorna. He took them and put them up to his chest and asked Piotr (aka Colossus) if they brought out the color of his eyes. “Knock it off Bobby!” Kitty said before greeting Tony and walking in. After greetings were made and gifts deposited on a giant table, X-Factor each went their own ways as they met up with old friends.

Tony had gone all out and the tropical theme had continued throughout the Mansion and around the pool and hot tub. There was an outdoor dance floor and already Pietro could see the Fantastic Four, Avengers, many X-Men, Spider-man, Dr. Strange, Namor, the Young Avengers, Hank Pym and Tigra, Luke Cage, Spiderwoman, and other heroes all ready having a good time with drinks in their hands as the music played and they danced.

Pietro saw Wanda talking to Dr. Strange at the other side of the pool and ran over to her in the blink of an eye, causing a big wind to unsettle everything he went past. Many people shouted out curses as Pietro ran by, he grinned. He interrupted Strange and gave Wanda a hug and kiss on the cheek.

“Pietro!” Wanda said laughing, “I’m glad you made it.”

“Me too, are you well?”

“Yes, I can’t remember the last time I had this much fun.”

“Quicksilver.”

“Dr.Strange”

“HEY UNCLE PETE!” Tommy Sheppard (aka Speed) yelled while running over. “I told Kate that I beat you in a race but she didn’t believe me so we have to race again to prove it to her!”

“Wanda your offspring is annoying me, I might have to teach him a lesson.”

“Take it easy on Tommy Pietro you were way worse at his age.”

“Doubtful.”

Suddenly Johnny Storm (aka The Human Torch) spoke up from nearby, “Is there going to be a race?! I’m so in!”

“HA! Please there is no way you could beat me in a race Johnny.” Tommy said.

“Don’t you even think about starting anything Johnny!” Sue Richards (aka the Invisible Woman) told her brother, “Ben make sure that these idiots don’t start racing.”

“Sure thing Suzie, come on boys there is an open bar and I’m ready to get clobbered.” Ben (aka The Thing) said while grabbing both Tommy and Johnny and hauling them away.

“Non-alcoholic Tommy!” Wanda called out after them and then turned to Sue and said, “It’s great to see you Sue! I can’t believe you made it.”

“I had to pry Reed (aka Mr. Fantastic) out of his lab but here we are and I am ready to have some fun!” Sue said, “Oh my god look Carol just got here! Come on!” With that Sue and Wanda went off to meet Captain Marvel who was talking with Spiderwoman and Black Widow, leaving Pietro and Dr. Strange alone.

The two men looked at each other and then both turned around and walked off to mingle with someone else.

****

Many heroes were wearing their costumes, and had added on something beach themed like flowers or shell necklaces, but then just as many other guests were wearing wrap around skirts, with bikini tops and swimmer trunks. He remembered seeing Pietro step out of his room wearing yellow short shorts and an opened button down that showed off his chest, with a shark tooth necklace wrapped around his long neck. He had wanted to take Pietro back to his bed and forget about going anywhere for the next few days. Remy himself was wearing some swimmer trucks, not as short as Pietro’s, and a Hawaiian shirt.

“Remy! I’m so glad that you made it!” Storm said while giving Remy a big hug, she looked amazing in a beautiful Hawaiian luau outfit.

“Happy Birthday beautiful!” Remy said in return, and then said his greetings to the rest of the people gathered around. Nightcrawler slapped Remy on the back and said, “Tell us tales of you adventures mien friend!” He was wearing a hula grass skirt but with no coconut bra, his tail swayed back in forth in a manner that told Remy that he must have already had a few drinks.

“Nothing much to talk about we saved a few people, one was a girl named Georgia and now I hear she is at the Jean Grey School. How is she?”

“She is just fine Remy, she has already made friends and is gaining more control over her abilities.” Storm informed him. Beast said hello as he was passing by carrying a tray full of drinks over to a table where everyone was playing drinking games.

After that talk went on to how everyone was doing and how silly everybody who choose to wear coconut bras looked, especially the men. It was a great party and then Tony announced it was time to blow out the candles on the cake which was in the shape of a giant volcano, everybody sang happy birthday and Storm looked so radiant that Remy was happy he came. He saw Pietro once or twice, _not that he was looking for him,_ but even he seemed to be enjoying himself hanging out with Wanda and then speaking to Tigra and Hank Pym (aka Ant-Man). Remy also saw Rouge talking with Wasp and Black Panther, but didn’t approach her.

Soon the younger set of avengers left, Billy Kaplan (aka Wiccan) teleported some people away, along with anyone under the drinking age when Banner (aka the Hulk) told them that if they didn’t get going home then he was going to get angry.

They scattered and Tony slipped Bruce a $100 bill saying ‘thanks buddy’. Then Tony jumped on the stage where DJ Dazzler was grooving and borrowed her microphone, “The Real party has officially started!” He said into the roaring crowd of superheroes, then he took off his coconut bra and threw it into a crowd of women but it was Deadpool (who wasn’t even invited) who grabbed it before running off laughing.

Remy danced with Ororo, and a few other women before making his way over to the bar where The Thing, Thor, Hercules, and Wolverine were drinking each other into a stupor while Captain America watched to see who would be the winner.

“Remy’s mighty thirsty after all that dancing”, he flirted with the barmaid, “might you pour Remy some of your best drink?” She giggled and then gave him his drink in a pineapple cup with a little umbrella.

“That scent…. I know that scent.”

Remy turned around to find Wolverine staring at him bleary eyed.

“Logan, how are you-” was all that came out of Remy’s mouth before Wolverine leaped over his table and tackled Remy to the ground, everybody quickly cleared space for them.

“Fight! Fight! Fight!” Iceman and the Human Torch chanted together while Remy kicked Logan back and gained some space.

“What the hell are you doing you crazy Canadian?!” Remy said as he dodged a fist from Logan. _Thank god he is drunk or I would have never dodged that!”_

“You stole my whiskey, you swamp rat thief! I should have guessed that cheap cologne smell was yours from the beginning!” Logan roared as he came after Remy again.

“Remy’s cologne is one of the best around Logan! I may be a thief but I never stole any of your whisk-” A flash of memory, a moonlit room, origami on the floor and Pietro tilting his head back while taking a long drink of whiskey. _I really am gonna kill Pietro this time! If Logan doesn’t kill me first!_ Remy started grabbing items off of the nearest table and charging them then throwing them at Logan who seemed hell bent on breaking one of Remy’s legs.

Remy never runs away from a fight... but he did retreat.

 _At least he isn’t mad enough to bring out his claws._ Remy thought with relief, and then he heard the telltale Snikt of Wolverine unleashing his metal claws. _Fuck I’m dead!_

One minute Remy was running for his life and the next minute he was swept up in Pietro’s arms and being carried off to the other side of the Mansion. “Why is it that I can’t even leave you alone for one moment before I have to come and rescue you from the claws of death?” Pietro asked Remy with an arrogant look on his face.

Remy was pissed and was going to start yelling at him but Pietro didn’t stay, he just ran off, and Remy was left standing there. Suddenly a cloud of smoke appeared with a Bamf noise and Kurt was there asking Remy if he was alright.

Remy nodded and Kurt told him that Storm and Kitty managed to calm Wolverine down and that it was safe to come back now. But Remy really wanted to find Pietro so he told Kurt that he would be along later. Then Kurt teleported away and Remy stalked off to find Quicksilver.

****

Pietro saw Remy running from an enraged Wolverine and had known why he was attacking Gambit. O _ops, maybe I shouldn't have used his cologne as a scent cover._  After swooping in to save Remy’s ass _again_ , Pietro went off to get a drink. Already the party was starting a downward spiral where more people were drinking and things like, ‘I’m gonna make a volcano of ice’ or ‘And then I beat off twenty thugs with one hand tied behind my back’ were heard.

Pietro passed by Iron Fist and Hawkeye drunk and arguing over which of them was the better swimmer, which led to them jumping in the pool with their clothes still on to prove it in a race. People cheered and Pietro wished that he didn’t have to drink out all of Tony’s stock just so he could get wasted like them and to just forget for a little while.

He didn’t know why he told Remy about his mother last night but he couldn’t stop thinking about how it felt to be wrapped in Remy’s arms. He reached the bar where Rogue and Havok were standing around chatting. Havok turned towards Pietro and said, “Pietro I was hoping to run into you.”

“Hello Alex, Hello Rogue.” Pietro replied as he got a fruity drink in a coconut cup.

“Hi Quicksilver, I heard you was on ah team with Gambit, have you seen him around?” Rogue asked in her southern accent that made Pietro want to yell, ‘Yeah last night in bed!’ but he refrained and said, “I had to save him from Logan and left him over by the hot tub.”

“Thanks Sugar!” Rogue said as she went off to find him.

“I’m glad I got you alone Pietro, I wanted to talk.” Havok told him.

“That is strange because I really didn’t want to talk anymore Alex.” Pietro said while taking a sip.

“Just come and walk with me for a minute.” Alex asked him and Pietro could tell that he was determined to have that talk.

“Fine. Lead the way.” Pietro followed Alex as they moved further away from prying ears.

****

Remy ducked behind a tree as he saw Rogue approaching his general direction. He didn’t want to talk to her, especially since he had heard from the gossip that she had left Magneto. He didn’t want to fall back into that easy relationship he had with her again, he really wanted to find Pietro so that he could kick his ass. As soon as she passed by Remy continued his search and soon found Alex leading Pietro away from the rest of the party. He followed.

They went onto the gardens and moved to a place where they could find some privacy. _Is Pietro involved with Alex?_ Remy thought. He knew that Alex was with the Avengers but he didn’t know if Pietro was involved with him romantically. Jealousy surged up within him and he wanted to hear what they were saying and so he used his stealth skills to sneak up on them and listen.

“What do you want Alex?” Pietro said in a bored tone, “I already told you that I was finished.”

“I don’t think that you are Pietro,” Alex replied in an angry and possessive tone, his body seemed to be tensed for action while Pietro’s body was very relaxed. But then Pietro would be since he could just dodge anything Alex had to throw at him if it came down to a fight. “I told you to pull out of X-Factor and yet you’re still there. Why didn’t you listen? I told you all we needed was some Intel and to see if Lorna could handle being the leader of a super-powered team. Then you go and do that press conference, what the hell were you thinking?”

Pietro’s blue eyes were cold as he began speaking, “I told you that I didn’t want to leave X-Factor and that you don’t get to control my actions! Yes, I spied on them for you but reality check you aren’t Lorna’s boyfriend anymore. So you have no right to any more information about her or the rest of the team. I told the truth at the press conference because it was the right thing to do, I can’t live with lies anymore Alex. So why don’t you tell me why the Avengers are so interested in X-Factor? It has something to do with Snow doesn’t it?”

“Snow is a new player to the game and we don’t know a damn thing about him that he doesn’t want the press to know. So we are monitoring him to see if he could be a threat, but why would you choose to be with them and not come back to the Avengers? You could join the team and be close to Wanda again.” Alex said obviously mad that Pietro wasn’t going to do anymore spying for him.

“I don’t need to be on a team to be close to Wanda, and in case it slipped your mind, Lorna is my sister too.” Pietro said his face cold and his voice like ice, “She needs me and X-Factor actually treats me like a team mate who is wanted for more than just being the team speedster.” Pietro then left Alex and ran off. Alex cursed him under his breath and then walked off to rejoin the party.

Remy waited a moment and then came out from his hiding place; he knew that Pietro was spying on them for the Avengers. He should have been even angrier at him but looking back on the conversation it seemed like Pietro was being manipulated by Alex.

Alex promised Pietro something he wanted his sister Wanda close to him again and used Pietro’s love for her to do what he wanted. Remy now wanted to punch Alex in the face for using Pietro like that, but knew that it wouldn’t change anything. Pietro still ran and would keep running unless Remy found a way to hold him down. His obsession with Quicksilver was growing.

Gambit suddenly felt tired and not in the mood to party. So he went back and said his good byes to Storm and the others before leaving the Avengers Mansion.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its party time!  
> I seriously don't know how many chapters I will write, more ideas keep popping in my head.  
> On to the next chapter!


	11. Broken

**Chapter 11: Broken**

“Pietro, listen to me, this mission is the most important thing that you will ever do in your life,” Lorna said intensely, her tired face damp with sweat.

Pietro raised his eyebrows and said, “Go on.”

“You are to go to Tony Stark’s home and play music very loudly in every corner of his house, play it so loudly that his ears will bleed and he will curl up in a ball and cry tears of blood and beg you to stop. Do this for me Pietro.” Lorna told him just before she threw up again into the toilet that she was kneeling before, still in her party clothes from last night.

Pietro sighed and then adjusted his position on her green hair, to keep it out of her way, “Sure thing Lorna as soon as you feel better I’ll be on my way” he said sarcastically.

“I regret drinking so much.” Lorna said in a raspy voice.

He was sitting on the floor next to her in the bathroom at Serval Industries and next to him kneeling over the tub Doug whimpered as he also lost what was left in his stomach. “Is Doug friend ok?” Warlock asked nervously.

“He’s fine.” Pietro told him. This was one of the downsides of having a single bathroom.

Pietro smoothed away more strands of green hair and looked over at the open doorway to Danger who just arrived. “I have done as you asked and lowered all the lights so that their eyes may not be hurt, and turned off any electronic device that would hurt their heads, and prepared the meal that you suggested Quicksilver.” She said in her robotic voice.

At the sound of the word meal, both Doug and Lorna threw up again.

Pietro sighed.

“Thanks Danger.”

After Lorna and Doug had emptied all the food and booze out of their systems Pietro set them up on the living room sofas and let Danger and Warlock take over their care.

He knocked on Remy’s door and then opened it and walked in, the blinds were closed and Remy was snoring on the bed. Pietro hadn’t seen him at the party after he left him at the hot tub and sent Rouge after him. _He probably slept with her._ Pietro’s stomach was in knots and he felt like puking too.

When they left the party it was almost sunrise and there had been a lot of people passed out on every spare space. Pietro did not envy the cleaning that Tony would have to do today.

He was just about to leave when Remy’s hand shot out and wrapped around Pietro’s wrist. Pietro was then yanked into the bed and he landed hard. Remy quickly positioned himself above Pietro and Pietro tried to push away the sense of panic rising in him. He started to breathe faster, his heart pounding but then Remy kissed his lips. Pietro could feel the stubbly beard that Remy always seemed to have and then he felt Remy’s tongue invade his mouth. Remy was holding him in place, not letting him move.

Pietro needed to move, to run. _A white door slowly opening… NO! Not now!_ Pietro slammed that door shut and whimpered.

Remy mistook that whimper of fear for desire and then moved Pietro’s shorts off of his body and flipped him over. He quickly picked up a bottle, lubed up and spoke in a low voice that didn’t sound anything like him because of all the booze he drank last night, “Pretty Pietro …did you come in here to surprise me again? Did you think that I forgot my promise? Remy’s gonna make you feel so good that you’ll be crying out for Remy to let you come.”

Any other time Pietro would have turned around with a sexy smile and told him to go for it, but now there were too many triggers. Opening the door to Remy’s room was like opening the door to his mind and memories, nightmares that he had locked away wanted to come roaring out.

Pietro could still smell the alcohol coming off of his body. The words _Pretty Pietro, Pretty boy_ echoed in his mind.

He felt frozen in place, he wasn’t in control anymore.

Then he felt Remy big cock slowly ease in him until his ass was flush with Remy’s groin area. Remy then moved his hands from Pietro’s and grabbed his hips harder than ever before and began to rut his body. Remy’s larger body mounted Pietro’s and he pulled his dick all the way out and then in again and again.

Remy was still holding on tightly and Pietro wanted to break free, but panic gripped him. He wasn’t strong enough. He started to shake, tears running down his face.

****

Pietro’s hot slender frame was perfect for fucking. _I wanted ta kill him last night for that stupid stunt he pulled with Logan but this is even better. Damn he is so hot. I wanna fuck him senseless and then suck him off until I am ready ta fuck him again._   So Remy continued, Pietro didn’t stop him and all he heard was Pietro urging him on, making the sexiest little whimpers as he began to fuck harder and harder.

He moved aside some of Pietro’s pale white hair and kissed his neck just before biting down gently and then harder. _He tastes so good, fuck, gonna come soon._

 He moved his hips faster, Remy didn’t notice that he had caused Pietro pain and continued to assault Pietro's ass with his cock; he came so hard he thought that his balls were going to explode.

Remy was groaning so low that the rumble in his chest seemed to make Pietro shake.

Pietro was shaking.

He was shaking so hard that the bed was starting to move.

_What the-_

Remy looked at Pietro’s face but it had gone completely white, paler than ever before and Pietro’s frozen blue eyes looked glassy as tears fell from them.

Remy panicked and pulled his dick out of Pietro’s ass and turned his body around saying, “Pietro?! Pietro! PIE!” while shaking him by the shoulders. Remy wanted his Pietro back and this one wasn’t him, it wasn’t even Quicksilver.

Pietro blinked his eyes.

Pietro ran.

****

Pietro ran so fast he felt like he was flying, he had never run this fast before, tears fell from his eyes as he moved at the speed of light. He had run to his room first and put on clothes, but he couldn’t stay there, he couldn’t. So he did what he did best.

His feet pounded the ground so hard that any normal human would have broken their bones on impact; his body was a machine built for speed, adjusting in every tiny detail without even having to think about it.

His chest felt tight, like he was slowly being squeezed to death, he ran across the Atlantic Ocean, past ships a hundred times his size, past a squad of dolphins cutting though the water, and found himself in Europe.

He ran and ran until the country started to get more familiar, until places from his childhood as an orphan began to appear, places where he and Wanda wandered through in their youth.

His beautiful sister, the one he couldn’t protect, the one he failed when all he wanted was for her to be happy, to be safe.

Wanda with her understanding and love, Pietro missed when it was just him and her against the world, with her Scarlet shawl that turned into a cape. A cape fit for a powerful hero. Red just like Remy’s eyes, red on black, eyes that looked at Pietro with wanting, love, and laughter.

He ran.

He knew that Remy didn’t mean to hurt him like that, his heart knew that but his mind was still there behind that white door.

Pietro’s mother left him when she walked into that cold, dark river.

His adopted parents left him when they died in that fire.

His ex-wife Crystal left him for another man.

His daughter Luna just started speaking to him recently, because he told the truth.

His father, the man who should have been there to protect his children, left him first, when he chose his power over his pregnant wife.

His sister Wanda left him when she had her breakdown, something he tried to change when he asked her to use her powers to make them all happy, but instead it ruined everything.

It was just a matter of time before Lorna left him.

Remy… he would leave too, Pietro knew this.

Pietro stopped running his legs felt like they were on fire. The dark forests of Wundagore Mountains surrounded him. He couldn’t get enough air in his lungs as he sank down to the ground. He wrapped his arms around himself and held back the tears that wanted to come out, he knew that if he started crying he wouldn’t stop.

He didn’t want Remy to leave, but what could he do?

Pietro was so tired…

Tired of being abandoned.

Tired of running away.

Tired of being alone.

Tired of the lies.

Tired of being broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting darker for Pietro, but will he be able to confront his past?


	12. Call to Battle

**Chapter 12: Call to Battle**

It had been two weeks since they first kissed in that sewer tunnel, but it had felt like much longer to Remy. Remy’s mind was running in circles, he wanted to talk to Pietro, but since the last time they were together Pietro had gone completely cold towards him.

He was trying to push Remy away.

How could Pietro have gotten under Remy’s skin so quickly?

Remy never thought that he would end up feeling like this for the most arrogant man he had ever met and he remembered how it felt when Pietro trusted him with his secret. He knew that there was more going on and he needed to know it all, he needed Pietro to give him everything, because Remy felt as if he had already given everything he was, his heart, soul, and body to Pietro. He just wanted to talk, to make Pietro stop running away.

Now they had a mission and no time for Remy to just talk to him, that was all he wanted. He missed Pietro, warm in his arms, and his heart felt like it was breaking.

He felt like screaming.

“What is going on between you and Pietro?” Lorna asked him.

_Does she know, did Pietro finally tell her, what did he say?_

“What do you mean, Lorna?”

“I mean that if you guys are fighting over something stupid then get over it. We are supposed to be a team. The mission tonight is important, we have a renegade criminal on the loose who has the power to destroy the city and I don’t want to be blown up just because you and Pietro aren’t getting along.” Lorna told him before going off to make sure that the rest of the team was ready to go.

Remy watched her go then finished preparing himself. He wasn’t going to let Pietro just push him away again, damn it, Remy had feelings and wasn’t going to ignore them because Pietro decided that he didn’t want to tell him what was going on.

Then Lorna called them all to battle.

****

Pain.

All Pietro could remember was fighting one moment and pain the next.

Dark.

Darkness swallowed him as he heard a voice screaming, “PIETRO!”

Falling.

Cold water swallowed him as he sank into oblivion… a white door opened and Pietro was afraid.

Alone.

****

Gambit had been fighting off the criminal, a mutant with the ability to shoot beams of energy so strong that they destroyed whatever they touched. They fought on the back streets of Washington when suddenly he was knocked back into a wall. The mutant kept the rest of the team at busy by shooting his energy blasts. No one could get close to him and Remy tried but got knocked back by Danger who protected him from another beam.

Cypher and Warlock distracted the mutant long enough for Quicksilver to get in a few speedy punches that disoriented him for a moment before he tried to kill them all with his powers. Polaris had enough of this fight and wanted it to end so she flew straight toward the mutant when his back was turned to try and stop him, but suddenly the mutant noticed her and turned around to destroy her, he raised his arm and Polaris was too close to dodge the strike. Gambit’s heart leaped into his throat and he and the rest of the team ran to try and help their leader but Remy knew they would not reach her in time.

Suddenly Quicksilver pushed Polaris out of the way and the beam of energy hit him and the world exploded in a white light that caused everyone to fall back.

After the dust had cleared Remy looked up and saw Pietro lying on the ground bruised, bloody, and his body broken in ways that Remy didn’t think possible. His Serval Industries uniform was in tatters, ripped up and for every inch of flesh it showed, Remy saw cuts and burns. His arms were splayed on the ground and his body partially buried under some of the building that had been broken apart when Pietro had been thrown into it from the force of the energy beam. One of Pietro’s legs was bent at an unnatural angle, and there was blood everywhere.

“PIETRO!” Lorna screamed as she ran to him. Remy just stood there, unable to believe that it was Pietro who was lying on the ground like a broken doll someone had decided to throw away.

In fact if he had just arrived on the scene he would have not have even guessed it was him because the blood had seeped into his white hair turning it red. It looked as if a red haired man resembling Quicksilver was lying on the ground.

Remy knew that his mind was not thinking straight as he watched Lorna hold Pietro’s motionless hand in her own, then clear the broken bricks and glass off of him screaming that Pietro needed a hospital.

Remy snapped awake and said to Warlock, “Get him there as gently as you can, Doug go with him”. Both team members went to Pietro and took him off of the battlefield.

Meanwhile Remy turned back to Danger and Lorna and said, “Let’s finish this.”

Then all three remaining X-Factor members turned around and beat down the villain, who had become tired from using too much of his powers, who had hurt Quicksilver, who deserved to be hurt in return. When they finished they then turned him over to the authorities, and made their way to the hospital.

Remy was sick with fear… _what if he dies?_

Just as they pulled up to the hospital Remy saw several news vans parked outside and a crowd of people gathering. Remy ushered Lorna inside and they went to find out the fate of Quicksilver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but I am working on the next few chapters that are much longer, and it may be a while before I can post them because I am trying to work out the next part of the story.


	13. Family Reunion

**Chapter 13: Family Reunion**

Step, step, step, step, step, turn.

Step, step, step, step, step, turn.

“Lorna! Stop pacing that isn’t going to help anything and you’re driving me insane!”

“You’re not the one who has their brother in the operating room clinging to life Remy!”

“Doesn’t mean that I don’t care what happens to him!”

“You hate him! When we first joined up you kept on saying that he was a spy for the Avengers!”

“That’s because he was spying!”

“You don’t know that!”

“I overheard him and Alex at Storm’s birthday party talking! Alex wanted him to keep spying but Pietro had already stopped saying that Alex wasn’t getting anything more out of him!”

“YOU LIAR!”

“I’m NOT and you know it!”

“Guys this arguing isn’t helping anything!”

“I agree, with Doug fighting will not help Pietro but at the same time it will not harm him.”

“Gee thanks Danger, you really helped me there, what about you Warlock anything to add?”

“Self friend is mad?”

Doug gritted his teeth and then took a deep breath, “Remy is that true? Did Pietro really spy on us?”

“Yes, but he had stopped and Alex was trying to manipulate him into continuing.”

“Then does it really matter Lorna? Does it make a difference? Pietro was there for us and he saved your life.”

“Yes it does matter, I’m mad as hell at Pietro for doing that but I’m going to kick Alex’s balls in, how dare he?! Pietro probably had his reasons, but he did save my life, and if he dies…..I can’t even think about that.” Lorna said as she sank down onto a waiting chair covering her face with her hands as emotions took ever her. Her shoulders were shaking as she tried not to cry.

Remy went to sit next to her and wrapped her in his arms saying, “It’s ok, just let it out, he’ll be fine.” While desperately wishing that was true. _Please let him be ok._

“Lorna?”

Remy and Lorna looked up to find the Scarlet Witch standing in front of them.

“Lorna what happened? Is Pietro alright? Did the doctors tell you anything?” Wanda said her voice growing more and more hysterical as she spoke. Behind her Remy could see more Avengers coming out of the elevator and when Alex stepped out Lorna tore herself from Remy’s arms and flew up to Alex and then punched him in the face.

Alex’s head snapped back from the force of her punch and he stumbled back into Wasp who caught him.

“I’m going kill you Alex! How dare you spy on me?! I can’t believe that you would stoop so low that you would use my own brother against me!”

“Fucking hell that hurt! And he is your half-brother Lorna, and I didn’t force him to do anything!”

“It doesn’t matter you still had no right to do that!” Lorna said as she tried to get to Alex again but Remy and Doug were holding her back and Wasp had laid her hand on Alex’s arm to hold him in place as the cut on Alex’s face began to bleed.  


“What happen to Pietro?!!!!! Is he alive?!” Wanda screeched her hands glowing red and everybody backed off.

“Wanda you must calm yourself.” Black Panther said in a soothing tone, “I’m sure that the doctors are doing everything they can.”

“Yes Wanda calm yourself, you know what happens when you can’t control you abilities.” Said a deep voice and everybody turned around to find Magneto the Master of Magnetism and father of Quicksilver, Polaris, and the Scarlet Witch standing behind them in his usual attire complete with cape and helmet.

“Father?” Wanda asked in shock, “What are you doing here?

“My son is clinging to his life and you all are acting like squabbling children. Really Lorna I expected better of you.” Magneto said in a disappointed tone.

Lorna stared and then starting laughing, “If you’re here then things can’t get any worse.”

Just then Emma Frost arrived and said, “Erik the mob outside is starting to riot and Captain America can’t seem to get them to back down, lucky we came because Scott (aka Cyclops) is here to take control of the matter.”

“I spoke too soon.” Muttered Lorna as she went back to her chair and sat down putting her head in her hands again. “What are you really doing here Erik?”

“Is it so hard to believe that I really am here to support my children, all of them? Magneto said in a voice that seemed sad and strong.

Everybody was silent as they looked at each other; everybody knew that Pietro and his father did not get along for any reason.

“MOVE out of the way you bucket head!” Screeched a running nurse who was wheeling a cart filled with bags of blood. She nearly knocked Magneto down as she passed by and then shot straight into the operating room where doctors were still working on Quicksilver.

Wanda moved to sit next to Lorna and said, “What happened Lorna?” in a calmer voice and then she pulled Lorna into a hug when tears started to fall from Lorna’s eyes. Lorna told her about the fight and how Pietro had saved her but was too close to the energy beam and how he had been thrown into the building so hard that Lorna was sure that his body had been broken. When she finished Wanda just held her little sister in a hug and kept saying that it wasn’t her fault and that everything was going to be alright.

“Please Wanda,” Lorna begged her green eyes glistening with tears; “Can’t you use your magic and fix him?”

Wanda looked at her with tears in her eyes and a in a soft voice said, “I can’t Lorna, I tried to change things once and they didn’t work out. I can’t play god with people’s lives, I can’t, this is my twin the person who has been by my side since the day I was born but I can’t use my powers like that ever again. I’m sorry.”

Wanda looked so helpless, lost, just like Pietro had looked that last time Remy held him. Remy wanted to do something anything other than standing in a waiting room helpless but even as everybody fell silent and settled into waiting Remy was thinking of the things that he hated about Pietro. His arrogance, his lying, his thoughts that everyone was more inferior to him including Remy, and mostly the way that he rushed into things without stopping to think about the consequences.

Remy knew that Pietro was smart but just because a person was smart and could read hundreds of books at the speed of light didn’t mean that they didn’t make stupid decisions. Remy knew that Pietro had saved Lorna but at what cost? Remy wanted to hold on to his anger at Pietro but he couldn’t and soon he starting thinking about his good qualities that were barely starting to show since they had gotten together. Remy was an emotional mess, he was…..being mind read! Remy had been around telepaths enough that he knew when one was rifling through his brain and he raised up his gaze from the floor that he was staring at Emma Frost, the White Queen looking straight at him and give him a smile that looked like she was the cat that stole the cream.

Remy shut off his thoughts and gave her a hard stare but it was too late, Emma knew that Remy was in a relationship with Pietro, but Remy didn’t know how much Emma knew, but from the smile on her face his guessed that it was enough. Remy wanted to be public but he knew that Pietro wasn’t ready and he had promised him he wouldn’t tell. _Damn it, this is not what Lorna and Wanda need right now, to find out that me and Pietro are fucking._ Remy looked at the clock, it seemed as if it hadn’t moved a minute. Still no doctors. Remy watched as he willed time to stop, he didn’t want a doctor walking up to them and telling them that they had done everything they could. Still no doctors and the clock crept forward. Still no news other than the TV that the nurses had on where Vicky Vale was covering the mutant riot outside.

Magneto got up from his chair where he had sat silent and still as a statue since Wanda had stopped talking. He walked to a window and looked down at the growing crowd. Remy didn’t have much contact with Magneto before and now he took his time to look at him, he saw that Pietro had received his father’s strong nose and both he and Wanda had their father’s eyes, but while Wanda eyes held compassion, Pietro’s held secrets, Erik’s held a fire that burned with hatred as he looked down at the humans who wanted another mutant’s head on a platter. Remy wasn’t sure if it was because they were protesting against a mutant or because it was his son. Pietro avoided all talk about Magneto. Remy continued to observe Erik and saw that Pietro must have gotten his chin and mouth from his mother, Magda, but he had also gotten his hair color and ears from Magneto. Remy turned back to the clock and saw that another minute had passed.

Suddenly clock on the wall exploded as a kinetically charged playing card was thrown at it. It was the Ace of spades that killed the clock. Everybody waiting jumped except for Emma who knew it was going to happen because she had been hearing glimpses of Remy’s mind, and for Magneto because he wasn’t afraid of a small explosion. He merely turned away from the window and everybody turned to look at Gambit. He was shuffling his cards and said in a voice that sounded cool and collected that clock was broken maybe we should get a new one.

More doctors rushed into the operating room and the group waited, a small TV in the corner of the room was broadcasting the situation outside of the hospital and Remy watched as Captain America and Cyclops worked side by side to try and get the growing mob of mutant haters to calm down they answered questions and gave speeches. News reporters were merciless as they tried everything trick in the book to get the two famed leaders to crack under the pressure. “All hell is going to break loose.” Said Lorna in a quiet voice and everyone watched emotions rise. “I mean I know that Quicksilver is a jerk,” said Doug, “but I didn’t think that the whole city wanted his head on a platter.”

Magneto spoke in a voice like cold steel, “My son is their scapegoat, the one they can blame for all of their failings. They are using him as a platform to fan the flames of hatred even higher. Because he cannot defend himself they think to use him as a poster child for all things wrong with mutants and to destroy him in the eyes of the public. They hate him because he is homo superior like the rest of mutant kind. They hate us because they are afraid of us.”

Before anyone else could speak, the door to the O.R. opened and a surgeon covered in blood stepped out, removing his mask and taking a deep breath. Lorna, Wanda, and Remy, jumped up from their seats and moved towards him quickly. They all starred speaking at once, asking what was happening, was Quicksilver alright, was he alive? The doctor backed off and held up his hands saying, “O.k. I can’t hear all of you at once!” When they subsided he went on to say, “My name is Dr. Andrew Murphy and I was the on call surgeon when Quicksilver was brought to us. Yes, he is alive. For now he is in the ICU and is being monitored, no one can visit him until later. He sustained massive injuries that if a non-mutant had them they would have been dead instantly. Almost every part of him body was damaged, massive brain trauma, heart and lung failure, severe internal bleeding, a broken leg, and broken ribs, one of them punctured his lung. He also has a lot of bone fractures in both arms and his other leg. Multiple lacerations and a cracked skull, combined with his brain trauma I cannot tell you what state he will be in if he wakes up-”

“What do you mean if?” Wanda said loudly.

“He is in a coma now, I think that is his body’s way of trying to heal because of his mutation. His heart, which is larger than a normal persons, was pumping blood so quickly we had to do a massive blood transfusion. His body kept trying to repair the surgical cuts we made trying to get the rib bone out of his lung. His healing is accelerated but even so, his body sustained too much damage to heal all at once so his body slipped into a coma in order to try and repair all the damages.”

“With the right equipment can he be moved Dr. Murphy?” Asked Magneto.

“What?!” Lorna asked, “Why would you want to move him? He needs to be here in the hospital.”

“Look outside Lorna, Cyclops and Captain America can’t hold them off forever and it will only be a matter of time before the police decide to arrest him and place officers at his door for his crimes.”

“He is not guilty of anything!” Wanda said hotly, “If I hadn’t changed reality and depowered almost all of the world’s mutants then he would have never tried to use the Terrigen crystals he stole to try and fix my mistakes! And nobody would have died!”

“That doesn’t matter Wanda, what matters is that he did and he confessed to it during that press conference. That is all that they will see, we have to move him.” Magneto replied in his steel voice.

“If we were careful and you had all the necessary equipment and someone who was trained to take care of him or if you are moving him to another facility then yes we can do that.” Murphy answered Magneto’s question.

Wanda turned to look at Murphy and he added, “I can’t kick him out, he is a patient under my care, but I can release him to a family member. Like he said that riot outside is just going to keep building and then it would hurt Quicksilver as well as other people who might come to us needing help.” Then the doctor walked off to change his bloody clothes.

“We have the facilities you need on Utopia; we can fly him out there.” Emma offered Magneto.

“No, he is going to Serval Industries, no offense Father but I don’t think that you are the best person qualified to look after his well being.” Lorna said in a hard voice.

“Serval Industries is not a medical building, they do not sell medical supplies or have qualified personal who can have the training required to help your brother, and the medical center that they have onsite will not be able to handle the type of care Quicksilver needs. He is going to Utopia.” Magneto countered.

“Now? Now you want to be the sort of Father who cares for his children? Too little too late Daddy. The Avengers Tower has more than enough medical equipment, supplies and personal to handle this. He is coming with me.” Wanda said in a final tone. Lorna moved until she was next to her sister and said, “I agree, Wanda and the Avengers are more than capable of helping our brother.”

Both of Magneto’s daughters stood against him and Magneto tried to stare them down. _He was going to keep arguing with them, but why? Why does he want to get Pietro to Utopia so badly?_ Remy didn’t believe Magneto for one second that he was doing this for his son. Something in his gut was telling him there was more going on and he knew that Emma and Cyclops were in on it too. It was too coincidental, Cyclops trying to make peace and not resorting to frying reporters with his eyes. Magneto acting like he was concerned for Pietro, and Emma spying on Remy’s mind. He was sure the White Queen had looked into the rest of X-Factors minds but what was she trying to find? Remy trusted his gut and he didn’t want Snow anywhere near Pietro when he was so vulnerable. The hospital was out, that left the Avengers, Remy didn’t know them well, but they were heroes and he could trust them to at least help Pietro. Remy would be the one to protect him.

Magneto opened his mouth to speak but then a loud tapping noise from the window made everybody look up to see Spider-Man clinging to the side of the building and tapping on the window to get their attention, “I don’t mean to interrupt this family reunion but there are a lot of smokey looking demon monsters terrorizing the city and they are heading this way. With that crowd of people outside someone is going to get hurt. It would be really great if you guys could lend a hand?” He said in a voice that was muffled by the thick window. Then Spider-man used his web to swing off in the direction of the crisis.

Emma had both of her hand on her temples and then said, “He is right and we need to go. I just sent out a mental message to all the heroes in the area and more are joining the fight.” Then she turned around and shifted into her diamond state and jumped through the window shattering it and landed on the ground in a crouch.

Emma Frost then got up and brushed off glass shards from her shoulder and walked off into the crowd of stunned people. She was joined by Cyclops who then led her in the same direction that Spiderman went. Magneto looked at his daughters and then said, “This isn’t over, Pietro needs help and he is my son. I will be in contact soon.” Then he used his mutant abilities to float off the ground and he flew through the broken window off in the direction of his fellow X-Men. His cape billowing behind him as Wanda and Lorna watched.

Black Panther told Wanda and the rest, “The Avengers are assembling, and we are needed, let us go to our friend’s aid.”

“We need to move Quicksilver he is too vulnerable to attack here.” Wanda told him.

Remy spoke up, “Doug and I will make sure that he gets to the Avenger’s Tower, Lorna I know you are the team leader but X-Factor is about helping people and there are some who could use that right now.”

Lorna was torn between leaving and staying, but then Wanda handed Remy her cell phone and said, “Talk to Pym he will make sure that my brother has everything he needs to be moved and as soon as we finish this battle we will join you.” She turned to her little sister and said, “Lorna we need your help, please fight by my side sister.”

Lorna nodded her head and then she walked past Alex without even looking at him and led the group out of the building where Captain America was waiting to lead them into the fray.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! I'm working on the next one and I hope to get it up as soon as I can. :) Also sorry to Pietro for all the injuries.


	14. Avengers Tower

**Chapter 14: Avengers Tower**

Pietro felt like he was floating.

Pietro was lying in a hammock on a beach of an undiscovered tropical island somewhere in the Pacific Ocean. The gentle breeze ruffled his white hair and he closed his blue eyes. The warm sun kissed his pale skin turning it to a warmer honey shade. He took a deep breath of clean air, unpolluted by manmade things and stretched his long lean body in the hammock. A small smile graced his mouth and he listened to the sound of the ocean as it crashed against the sand. Everything was soft, warm, and quiet. Pietro could truly relax his guard here and not be on the lookout for possible enemies or threats because the only way to get to this island would be to be parachuted in or on a small boat. Planes couldn’t land and any sea vessel bigger than a rowboat would be thrown against the rocks that surrounded this uninhabited place. In fact the only way to get to this island safely was to run. Lucky for Pietro he was a very good runner.

He had found this place during one of his long runs after he and Crystal had split up. He was trying to clear his mind when he first saw the island. He didn’t know what compelled him to stop but ever since then this had been his safe haven, a place where he could run to and not be worried about who needed him to be Quicksilver or Pietro. Now he came back only sparingly, his time was divided too much between teams, and family. But Pietro stopped worrying about that as he felt the warm wind rock his hammock again. His bare chest felt warm as the sun made its lazy way across the sky. Somewhere in the distant jungle a beautiful tropical bird called out its voice cutting through the silence.

_BeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeep Beep_

_BeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeep BeepBeepBeepBeepBeep_

_SHIT! We’re losing him… quick get the pads…Everybody quick back off…CLEAR!_

PAIN

It racked Pietro’s body so hard he thought that his heart had finally exploded. He tried to look around to find the source of all the pain in his chest. But the island was slowly disappearing. The beach was gone, and all he saw was white sand stretching on and on. This wasn’t right.

_CLEAR!_

Electricity burned through his veins, his blood was boiling. He writhed in his hammock. He wanted his safe haven back, someplace where he knew nothing bad would happen. The jungle vanished next and all that was left was Pietro tangled up in a hammock stretched between two palm trees. His body shook, confusion clouded his mind. What was happ-

_CLEAR!_

He couldn’t take it anymore pain. He wanted it to stop but stopping was never easy for him. He was lying in a desert now with all white sand, the sun was no longer warm but cold as it glared down on him. He squinted his eyes as the sun came into focus and he realized he wasn’t looking at the sun but at a lamp directly over his head. Its uncovered blub was so bright he thought he would go blind. The white sand he thought he was laying on turned out to be white sheets. He wanted to move, to run because this place wasn’t familiar and he knew that something was wrong.

“Pietro?” asked a familiar voice, “Pietro can you hear me? His pupils are dilated but he seems unresponsive.” Who was that voice, he had heard it somewhere before, “Pietro I need you to respond to me ok? It’s me Hank Pym, listen to my voice can you hear me?” _Pym what an idiot. What is he doing in my room? I should kick him out and go back to sleep._ Pietro tried to get out of bed but he couldn’t move and now what had been a small panic he was trying to contain suddenly exploded into a full-fledged panic attack.

“Goddam it! He is having an anxiety attack. I need to dose him again. I told you it was too soon to try to wake him up.” Hank’s voice said to some unseen person.

Pietro felt a sting in his arm and then the feeling of floating came back and his mind took him back to his safe place. The ocean and the beach appeared and so did the jungle beyond it. But instead of his hammock there was a white door sitting by itself on the beach. As if someone had decided that this was the best place for it and built it here by itself. Pietro stared at it but he didn’t move to open it. He couldn’t. He ran away from the door, he ran on white sand and along the shore as waves crashed against the sand. His mind drifted away into another memory.

He was playing with his daughter in the Inhuman’s garden by their palace. Luna was so beautiful she was wearing a yellow and white summer dress that looked as if fairies had made it, he himself had on some Inhuman royal clothes but he had loosened the buttons around his neck to relax more as he watched his daughter. She was running around smelling flowers and picking them. She brought them back to her father and he made a flower wreath for her pretty blonde hair in less time than it took her to pick them, and when he was finished he set it upon her head like a crown. Luna giggled, she couldn’t speak big sentences yet but she managed to say, “Luna princess Daddy!” Pietro smiled as he replied with a dramatic bow, “Yes you are Princess Luna. Now what does her highness wish to do?” Luna smiled at her father and said in her princess voice, “Run with Daddy!” She raised her arms up to her father and Pietro swung her up in them. Then he ran fast, but not too fast, through the gardens and Luna kicked her bare feet as the world began to blur around her. Her laughter was the last thing Pietro heard before darkness consumed him.

****

“It looks like he is stable now.” Hank Pym also known as Ant-Man or Giant Man said, “I still think it was a bad idea moving him this soon but at least everything is set up now.” He turned away from the medical machines he was examining to face the other people in the room. Gambit, the Scarlet Witch, Polaris, the rest of X-Factor, Hawkeye, Captain America, and Iron Man had come to the infirmary in the Avengers tower fresh from a fight against Shadow Demons from the depths of Hell. They were still in their superhero outfits and were tired from the long battle.

“What is your assessment Hank?” Captain America as his blue eyes took in Pietro’s bruised face and body bound up in casts and bandages.

“Well, he took a beating and after reading Dr. Murphy’s charts I think the best thing would be to let him sleep for a few days more before we attempt to bring him out of his coma. The good news is that his brain is functioning and he was responding to light stimulation. But I wish he had said something, but since his coma is now medically induced we should be able to bring him out of it faster than this last time. After that he needs constant monitoring to make sure his body is healing right. Since his metabolism works so fast he would need to eat a lot when he wakes up to make up for the weight loss. I have him on an IV drip right now giving him the nutrients he needs but real food works better.” Pym informed them.

“So he is going to be ok?” Wanda asked her voice sounded relieved.

“It might take him longer to heal, but yes I think that he can do it,” Pym replied causing Lorna and everyone to breathe a sigh of relief then he continued, “However we have yet to see how his brain was affected, if there was brain damage, memory loss-”

“OK! That’s enough talk Hank.” Tigra said as she entered the room. The tiger stripped hero was carrying a ceramic bowl of warm water. She also carried soap, shampoo, as well as several clean rags, “You could have just left it at ‘he is going to be ok’ no need for anyone to worry before Pietro wakes up. Worrying won’t help him and now everyone needs to scoot out, I need to clean the patient.” Some of the people gathered began to protest and Tigra bared her sharp teeth at them. They stopped and one by one left the room. Only Wanda, Lorna, Remy, and Hank stayed behind with Tigra. Tony Stark stuck his head back in the door and said, “By the way Cap’s called a meeting to discuss the latest fight and he wants everyone to be there.”

“We will be along soon enough Tony.” Wanda replied. Tony nodded and then left.

Meanwhile Tigra had placed the bowl of water on a table near the head of Pietro’s hospital issue bed. She dipped the rag into the water and then began to work it into Pietro’s hair which was still a blood red color. As she wiped away some of the blood from his hair she left white streaks behind, “Hank I’m going to need more water please.” Hank nodded and then went off to get more water.

“Tigra, thank you but I can do that,” Wanda said as she moved towards the head of the bed to take over.

“No, Wanda you were just in a fight with those nasty Shadow Demons and you’re tired. Lorna you and Remy were in a battle before Pietro was hurt and I bet you haven’t had a moments rest since it happened. I was too late to help everyone fight but I can do this now.” Tigra dipped a claw tipped hand clutching a rag back into the water that was rapidly turning pink with all the blood and then returned to cleaning Pietro’s hair. “Pietro and I were instructors at the Avengers Academy and we have been through stuff together. This is the least I can do to help him.”

“Thank you Tigra,” Lorna said in a tired tone, “Wanda is there somewhere I can shower? That was a bad fight, I kept getting hit with this black sticky goo that those demons kept spitting out.” She tried to pull some of the goo from her green hair.

“Yes you can use my room.” Wanda replied as she walked over to Lorna, “The worst part is we have no idea why the demons were here or why they left so suddenly. I fear we may have to face them again. Remy do you need a room too?”

“No thanks, maybe later. I think that I will skip that meeting and stay here for a while.” Remy told them.

Both Wanda and Lorna walked out with one last glance back at the sleeping man on the bed.

Remy pulled over a chair and sat down his eyes were watching Tigra’s hands gently wash away the blood. With hands like hers they were more suited to tearing someone to shreds. “It wasn’t your fault you know.” Tigra said as she continued to work.

“I know.”

“Do you really? Because you look guilty as if you should be the one that I’m washing now instead of Pietro.”

“I should have done something to prevent this.”

“What could you have done Remy? I heard what happened, and it seemed like it was just an accident, and those do happen you know.”

“I know.”

“Are you sure?”

“What is with the third degree Tigra?”

“Doug told me how you and Pietro fight with each other and when Pietro wakes up he is going to need help, not fights and not pity.” Tigra said in a steely voice, “Pietro is an ass but his heart is in the right place. I know that he is impulsive and makes stupid choices sometimes, but no matter what everybody says or thinks that he is evil. I _know_ that he isn’t.”

“How?” Remy asked totally captivated by Tigra’s words.

“The children at the Avengers Academy.”

At Remy’s confused look she went on, “He took his time, something that I know is very precious to him, to teach kids how not to give into their impulses,  to have control. It’s hard enough being a teenager but being a teenager with superpowers? As hard as it gets. I know that whenever Pietro takes his time to slow down for something then it must be very important to him.”

Remy wanted to continue the conversation but just then Hank Pym came back with more water for Tigra he set the bowl down and said, “Remy we are both needed at the meeting Cap is holding. He wants to brief everyone about the situation and to see what’s the best possible plan. Doctor Strange just arrived and he thinks that there is going to be a lot more demons to fight soon. Tigra are you coming?”

“You two go ahead and you can fill me in later Hank. I need to finish this.” Tigra said as she reached for a clean rag.

As Remy and Hank walked towards the door Tigra said, “Welcome to Avengers Tower Remy.” Remy looked back to find Tigra shampooing Pietro’s hair, white soap bubbles hid white hair. Then he followed Hank out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story is moving along. Pietro will be awake soon and for a speedster the worst thing is waiting for injuries to heal. :) *Goes off to write next chapter*


	15. Rogue Feelings

**Chapter 15: Rogue Feelings**

“Ok everyone, I’m going to be bringing Pietro around soon. So please don’t bombard him all at once. Let’s keep things as stress free as possible.” Hank Pym told the group of heroes gathered in the room.

“Sure thing Hank, we wouldn’t want speedy to get his panties in a bunch.” Said Clint Barton (aka Hawkeye) in his usual manner.

“Someone get Clint out of here!” Lorna said as she moved to Pietro’s left hand side and sat on a chair and grasped one of his hands. Her sister Wanda was already seated on the other side doing the same thing. Neither of them had slept these past few days because of their constant checking up on their brother. Hank had to ban them and everyone else from the room until now saying that he would tell them if there was any change.

“HEY! Come on! I was just joking Thor! Let me go!” Clint exclaimed as he was dragged out of the room by Thor.

Remy and the rest of X-Factor along with Captain America were in the room with Hank. The other Avengers were either on monitor duty or out looking for more signs of the Shadow Demons.

Hank began giving Pietro the needed stimulants to wake up and then kept his eye on the clock in the room watching the time. Nothing happened. Remy was starting to grow nervous. Wanda clutched her brother’s hand tighter. Lorna’s green eyes were searching Pietro’s face for any sign of him waking up. Already his face was healing and he no longer looked as bad as before. Remy took stock and saw that his black eye had started to fade; his cuts were smaller, as was the bruise that was on one of his cheeks.

They waited in silence then Remy saw Pietro’s eyelids twitch and then he slowly opened them. Blue eyes like frost were glazed over and foggy, _it must be because of all the medications Hank has him on._ Since Pietro’s metabolism burned things faster than an average person Hank had to up his dosage, but warned that there could be side effects, like nausea, headaches, or emotional stress but until Pietro woke up they wouldn’t know for sure.

Pietro turned his head slowly to the right were Wanda still had a death grip on his hand. When she saw Pietro looking at her she gave him a small smile and said, “Hey Pietro, I missed you little brother.” Pietro frowned and then said something in Romanian in a raspy voice which caused Wanda to frown. Pietro then turned to his left side and saw Lorna who said, “You stupid moron if you ever do a stunt like that again I will suspend you from missions for a month!” While wiping away tears from her cheeks, “I’m glad you’re awake. How are you feeling?” Pietro smiled then said something in Romanian. Wanda then spoke to Pietro again and he slowly turned his head back toward her. She spoke rapidly in Romanian and Pietro responded with something that made her face go crimson. Remy panicked that Pietro had said something he didn’t mean to say. Pietro then closed his eyes and went to sleep again.

“What did he say?” Lorna demanded from Wanda.

“uhh I rather not say-” Wanda started, then Lorna turned to Doug who was as red as a beet and ordered him to tell her what Pietro said. Doug looked guilty at Wanda and then said, “First Pietro said that he was the oldest and that Wanda needed to tell his wife that he would be late for dinner. Then he told you Lorna that you are wanted in the parking lot because your car is about to be towed. Then when Wanda asked him if he knew where he was he told her that he was sleeping with his lover and that if Hank was jealous he should ummmm… go build a robotic goat that he should have …sexual relations with, because if Hank tries to wake him up again then he would ummm, well let’s just say there was a lot of curse words involved and that basically I really don’t want to repeat what he said.”

Everyone looked at Hank who was looking uncomfortable, “Ok we knew that the medications would have some kind of side effect, it looks like it must be affecting his memory somehow. Let’s let him sleep and see if he gets better since I’ll be stopping the medication now. I’ll just keep him on regular pain pills as needed.”

Remy wanted to talk to Pietro alone but he knew that would have to wait until later as he left the room with everyone except Wanda who chose to stay behind for the first monitor shift. Lorna would come take her place later. Remy was relieved that Pietro woke up but he hoped that Pietro would want to talk to him.

Remy walked back to his room at Avengers Tower, Lorna had taken Tony’s offer of keeping X-Factor here until Pietro was ready to move again. He changed into some workout clothes, grabbed his staff and then Remy went into the Avenger’s training arena and began a workout he knew would take all is concentration so that he wouldn’t have time to even think about Pietro. As he was leaping obstacles and dodging razor blades Remy was totally concentrating on the movements. Which is why he didn’t notice that he had an audience of one. Rogue swept back some of her white streaked hair and leaned against the wall. She stood by the sidelines watching Remy as he sweated and waited until he was done.

When the training stimulation was over, Remy found Rogue watching him. He really didn’t want to talk to her. “Hi Remy,” Rogue said in her southern belle accent, “Are ya busy or can we grab something to eat?” Remy turned away and pulled on his shirt he had tossed aside earlier. “What do you want Rogue?” Remy said in his Cajun accent, his tone left no room for compromise. Rogue blinked she wasn’t used to Remy not falling all over her and sweeping her off to somewhere private where he hoped to do more than talk. “Uhh well I was hoping we could spend some time together, you know, like we used too.” Rogue replied.

“I don’t think that is a very good idea.”

“Why not?”

“Because I am seeing someone else now Rogue.”

Rogue was shocked, she knew that Remy was a ladies’ man but he had always thrown other woman away the moment she walked into a room. “Who?” She blurted out.

“The person I’m seeing wants to keep things private for now, and I’m gonna respect that.”

“But I thought that we always had something between us Remy, I really wanted to explore that more.” Rogue said getting over her shock.

Remy was quiet a moment and then he said, “Now? Rogue I have been chasing you for years, I have always wanted to explore that something with you but at every turn you found some way to push me away. I would understand if you were worried about your powers killing me, but when you gained control over your abilities, it wasn’t me you came to was it?”

Rogue looked away unable to face Remy as he continued, “It was someone else, Erik, and now that you’re done with him you suddenly want to be with me? What changed Rogue?”

“I found that I really did want to be with you Remy, the whole time I was with Erik All I thought about is what it would be like to be with you.” Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

Remy couldn’t stand to see her cry but at the same time she had hurt him, “There is a difference Rogue between someone who pushes someone away because they are scared to discover their true feelings and someone who pushes someone away because they want to discover themselves. You couldn’t touch anybody for years without hurting them, but you hurt me without even touching me Rogue. You broke my heart when I heard that you and Magneto were together. The time we spent apart you were out there discovering who you were and what kind of man you wanted in your bed, in your life, but I was also discovering that it wasn’t me you wanted. The whole time I thought you were afraid of hurting me, and maybe you were but I was never chasing you because you were untouchable Rogue I wanted someone I could wake up next to in the morning. Someone who would always have my back, someone who would want me for me and not try to change me. Make me stop being who I am, because I would never want the person I was with to change who they were.”

“What does this mean Remy? That you don’t want to take a chance on us?” Rogue said in an angry tone, as she wiped away her tears.

“Rogue, I never need to take a chance on us because I thought we would always end up together once you found out who you were. But you are the one who didn’t want me again and again, you were the one who wouldn’t take a chance on us. Now I found someone and I can’t just ignore my feelings for him.” Remy replied.

“Him?” Rogue said with wide eyes. Remy realized his mistake but rather than try to cover it up he just continued, “I think that I need to see where this road goes Rouge.”

“Oh ok,” Rogue said in a small surprised voice, “I just didn’t know you were …gay.”

“I’m bi Rogue, but then you never took the time to find out did you?” With that Remy left Rogue in the training arena and went off to shower. It took Remy a long time to get out; he didn’t want to face anybody. Talking to Rogue left him raw and hurting again. If he had been with her he knew that he could have been happy before he started this relationship with Pietro. But now he had Pietro and he owed it to the both of them to see this through to the end. She had hurt him bad and it took him time to get over it, and now he didn’t want to go through that again.

****

Pietro woke up in agonizing pain, it felt like had he insulted a truck and that truck decided to get its revenge by running him over and then backing up to run him over again. He looked around and found Wanda sleeping in a chair next to his bed. Her upper body was slumped over the bed, and he knew that her back was going to hate her when she woke up. He saw that he was in one of the Avengers medical rooms in the Avengers tower. He tried to remember what happened but all he could remember was fighting then darkness.

He didn’t want to stay here, so he tried to get out of bed but then discovered that he had a cast on one of his legs. He hobbled out of bed and made it to the bathroom his body screaming in pain the whole way. He looked in the mirror and saw that his face had bruises and cuts. He was leaning against the sink to take the weight off of his leg; he turned on the faucet of water and rinsed his face gently. He was so hungry it looked like he hadn’t eaten in days and his cheekbones were more prominent because of his sunken face. He had to get to the kitchen but the thought of walking on his leg was unbearable. He hobbled back to the bathroom door way and saw a pair of crutches leaning against a wall next to a wheel chair and other assistance tools. He struggled to the wall, his chest was burning, and he glared down at the bandages wrapping his torso under the hospital issue gown. _Hate these things, your entire ass is on display for what? Stupid gowns, I need to find some better clothing after I eat._ Pietro could see that it was nighttime outside of the window and after reaching the crutches, _because he could walk dammit he wasn’t helpless enough to be carted around in a wheel chair_ , he left the room hoping that he wouldn’t run into anybody while wearing his ridiculous gown.

Pietro could have waited in the bed and woken Wanda up, but he knew that for however long he had been out Wanda hadn’t gotten any sleep. Also he hated being confined to one spot. He took his time getting to the kitchen, looking carefully down the hallways to make sure that no one was close by before moving again. By the time he got to the kitchen he breathed a sigh of relief, it was empty. He went to the fridge and opened the door and bending over started looking for something to eat when he heard the sound of a camera behind him. He whirled around to find Hawkeye grinning as he lowered a camera. “Barton what the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

Clint replied, “Getting a picture of you in a compromising position. I was on monitor duty when I saw you make your great escape. Really Pietro? Any slower and a turtle could have caught up to you.”

“Give me that damn camera Clint now!”

“No way after all the times I couldn’t get you because you were always too fast now I can get some payback. I still haven’t forgotten the time you left me in the desert after that mission in Egypt. I could have died.”

“Captain America made me go back for you, you weren’t in any danger, and I only wanted to get you to shut up about asking Wanda out on a date.”

“Yeah well consider this as payback speedy. Now if you will excuse me I need to find a printer and a copy machine. I have a few thousand photos I would like to hang up around the tower.”

Pietro struggled to catch him but Clint just ran off clacking like a madman. Pietro sank down onto the floor of the kitchen and leaned his back against a cabinet door. He knew he couldn’t catch him; he hated being this helpless, weak. He was glad that Remy wasn’t around to see this. He wrapped his arms around his good leg which was bent and leaned his head down on his arms.

“Pietro? Are you ok?”

Pietro sighed, of course, he was being punished, he should have stayed in bed.

“My ass is cold.” He told Remy.

He heard Remy hold back a laugh and then felt himself being swung up into his arms. Remy had carried him like he was a child with one arm under his knee and the other wrapped around his back. He felt unstable so he put his own arms around Remy’s neck. Then he looked at Remy who was trying not to smile as he carried Pietro back to the infirmary wing. Pietro didn’t know what to say to him, he knew that Remy wanted to talk but he couldn’t do that now, he was too tired. Instead he said, “Barton took pictures of my bare ass and is going to post them all over the tower.”

Remy looked at him and then said, “Don’t worry I’ll take care of it.”

Pietro nodded his head and then said, “I’m hungry that is why I was in the kitchen.”

“You could have asked for help.”

“I don’t need help.”

“Sure you don’t.” Remy replied as he continued his steady way down the halls.

“I don’t” Pietro said stubbornly. Then after a moment he leaned his head down against Remy’s neck and then closed his eyes. _I am going to pick up Clint and run him to the top of the Himalayan Mountains and leave him there as soon as my leg heals_. He nodded off to sleep lulled by the movement and smell of Remy so close by.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Hawkeye and couldn't resist adding him in this chapter.  
> Chapter 16 coming soon!


	16. Picking Pockets

**Chapter 16: Picking Pockets**

“Wanda, Lorna you must listen to reason! There is no way that I am going to-”

“Exactly there is no way that you are going to do anything because your leg is broken.” Lorna said in a firm tone narrowing her green eyes at Pietro sitting up in the infirmary bed. Pietro had just woken up a little while ago and both Lorna and Wanda were upset because he got out of bed last night.

“Lorna is right Pietro,” Wanda added, her blue eyes sparkling with amusement at the frustrated speedster who shot her a death glare that she knew meant that he was bored out of his mind and ready to explode, but she couldn’t help teasing him, it felt normal to do that and she was beyond relieved that Pietro seemed to be on his way to making a full recovery, “Besides you could take a few days to yourself, relax, take it slow.”

“SLOW? Any slower and you will have to mummify me! I cannot stay in this room another instant! Wanda, I know you are doing this to annoy me! Tell Pym I’m fine, tell him I don’t need to be confined in here. For god’s sake at least let me move about on crutches! I got to the kitchen fine-”

“And that is another thing! What were you thinking?! Last night you just woke up from a coma and you decide to go to the kitchen? Hank said you’re lucky the crutches didn’t break your other rib bones. What were you thinking Pietro? You could have seriously hurt yourself again!” Lorna’s voice was getting louder and Wanda laid her hand on her arm. Lorna looked at Wanda who gave her a look Pietro knew only women could understand and then Lorna said, “I need to go for a walk on my healthy legs, which is something you can do when your better!” She then whirled around, green hair whipping about her face and exited the room while adding, “Gotta go and bail Gambit out of jail. The moron was in a bar fight last night. I cannot believe the bullshit I have to deal with! You two are worse than children!”

After Lorna exited Pietro turned to his twin, “There is no need for the drama Wanda! I just need to move-” Pietro started to say but was then interrupted by his sister, “I know brother, I know you can’t stay still for long but you had major surgery not a few days ago and trying to move again so soon will only hinder your ability to heal. Please brother don’t bring yourself more harm.”

Pietro could never refuse Wanda anything, when she spoke to him in that soft voice and he couldn’t now, “I’ll go insane from the boredom before my bones heal Wanda. I can’t stay in this room.”

Wanda thought for a moment and then said, “If you promise to use the wheel chair and to not get out of it unless absolutely necessary then I’ll talk to Hank.”

Pietro sank back against his pillows relieved, “Thank you Wanda.”

“You’re welcome, and Pietro be patient with Lorna please. You getting hurt hit her really hard, as it did me, but she isn’t used to having a family around to get hurt like that.” Wanda explained in a compassionate voice.

Pietro hadn’t thought of that, he knew that he and Lorna were closer than ever before since joining X-Factor, but he had thought that Lorna was just being her usual self. Now that he thought about it he could see the worry in her eyes when she was screaming at him. “Fine.” He said in a surly tone.

Wanda got up and then went to find Hank to get his approval about letting Pietro use the wheelchair.

Pietro leaned back against his pillows and stared at the ceiling. He sighed and then for the fiftieth time he counted the number of tiles in the ceiling at super speed.

****

“Dammit Gambit when I get out of here I’m going to-”

“Do nothing.” Remy said with a smile that was too smug as he passed the jail cell bars. He looked at Hawkeye locked up in the New York City jail cell that was next to his and added, “By the way thanks for the fun evening, Clint.” Remy then waved the camera memory card at Clint as he walked out of the cell area following the police officer who had opened his cell door saying that Remy’s bail was posted. As he left, Clint cursed him to hell and vowed his revenge. Then Clint went back to holding a bloody tissue up to his broken nose, while he waited for Tony to come and bail him out.

After dropping a sleeping Pietro off in his bed and running out of the room (before Wanda who had woken up and was searching for Pietro with Lorna, could turn her wrath on him) he went looking for Clint last night. He found him trying to bypass the password code on Tony Stark’s high tech computer. He knew that Clint was trying to access it to print those pictures of Pietro, but acted unaware of it and asked Clint to come out to a bar with him to shoot some pool as a way to pass the evening.  

Clint had refused at first but then Remy said that Clint must be afraid that his marksmanship on pool must be really bad, and that he couldn’t shoot straight. He might have also remarked on how Iron Fist had been telling everyone that he out drank Clint at Storm’s birthday party. That got Clint madder than a gator being poked at with a stick. He immediately gathered his things and went with Remy to beat him at pool in the nearest bar.

Once they had arrived it was an easy thing to get Clint drunk by buying round after round of beer while playing pool, and then he slyly started a bar fight with some mean biker thugs who were drinking at the bar. Everyone was soon throwing punches and insults as the whole bar turned into a huge fight, pool sticks were used as weapons, so were broken glass bottles, and chairs. Clint got the worst of it while Remy kept dodging the biker gang members who tried to turn him into a piñata.

During the commotion Remy pick pocketed Clint and stole the camera’s memory card. He wasn’t counting on the police to show but when they did, they hauled everyone into the station. When they got their one phone call, Remy called Lorna to bail him out and then hung up before she could scream at him.

Now Remy walked up to the discharge area where Lorna was waiting, tapping her foot impatiently. He put on his most charming smile and opened his mouth, but Lorna snapped, “Don’t even think about charming your way out of this Remy! You’re on probation and confined to the Avengers Tower, no missions, no bars, and no fighting with biker’s from Hell’s Kitchen!” Then she turned around and stalked out of the police station. Remy shut his mouth and then meekly followed; he caught up with her outside on the police station steps where she had stopped. He looked past her to find Tony Stark ascending the steps, “Hello Lorna. Hey Remy I heard that you and Clint were in a bar fight. Why wasn’t I invited to the party?”

“Sorry Tony, maybe next time.” Remy replied but then Lorna slapped him in the back of his head and said, “Not for the next month! I’ll see you back at the tower and so help me Remy if you get in another fight, it’s going to be with me. See you later Tony.” Then Polaris used her powers of magnetism to fly off leaving Remy in Tony’s company.

Tony chuckled, “Tell me, how is Clint doing in there?”

“Honestly he is pretty mad at me. I would appreciate it if you didn’t bail him out for a while.” Remy said.

“Well… he did mess up my latest Iron Man armor with one of his stupid foam arrows a couple of weeks ago.” Tony said in a thoughtful tone then continued, “I think I’m pretty hungry right now. It might take me a couple of hours to feed my appetite.”

He had a mischievous smile on his lips, chocolate brown eyes sparkling with laughter, “I know this great Chinese restaurant right down the road they have the chefs prepare stuff right in front of you, you up for it?”

“Lead the way my friend.” Remy said with a grin.

****

A knock sounded and Pietro looked up from the seventh book he was reading to see Remy looking freshly showered and dressed at the open door to his room. He went back to reading his book.

“You look better.”

“Eating more food helps my accelerated metabolism.”

“Good,” Remy then tossed the memory card so that it landed on the page that Pietro was reading; Pietro looked at it then picked it up and turned his eyes to Remy.

“Thanks.” Pietro grunted.

“No problem.” Remy replied, “I can get rid of it if you want.”

Pietro put his book aside and then held up the memory card, Remy crossed the room sat on the edge of Pietro’s bed and took it back out of his hand. A bright pink glow surrounded the memory card as Remy charged it. After a few seconds the small card let out a little explosion sound as it blew up into a million tiny pieces in Remy’s palm. Remy blew away the dust it left and then looked back at Pietro.

“Thanks.” Pietro said then picking up his book he returned to reading.

Remy was staring at him. Pietro felt his neck began to heat up. He hadn’t been this close to Remy since that last night they were together. He stared at the pages in his book so hard that he thought he would burn a hole right through them.

Remy leaned over and said in a whisper while his beard tickled Pietro’s ear, “I’m glad you’re feeling better.” Pietro shivered from the barely there contact and then Remy got up and walked to the door, “By the way I heard that Hank’s gonna let you out of the room soon, since Lorna put me on probation I’m stuck in the tower like you.”

“So?” Pietro asked with his white eyebrows drawn together in a confused look.

“There is a Top Gear Marathon on tonight, wanna watch it with me?”

Pietro looked at Remy for a moment, then went back to his book saying in a bored tone, “Fine, I suppose. At least it will elevate my boredom for a while.” He didn’t see Remy smirk at Pietro trying to act unaffected by the offer and then leave the room.

Remy had a lot to do to prepare for his sort of/kinda real first date with Pietro. He really wanted to spend some time with him, and also wanted everything to go perfectly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on Catching Quicksilver: Remy and Pietro try to have a date in the Avengers Tower but will the date go as Remy plans? 
> 
> Will try to update within the week, but can't make any promises. :)


	17. The Brotherhood

**Chapter 17: The Brotherhood**

Pietro looked in the mirror again, but this time he wasn’t checking to see if his injuries had completely healed. He was looking to see what Remy saw in him, tonight was supposed to be their date. He saw his white hair, that was the part of him that everybody looked at first, no matter how many times he was around others the first thing they noticed was his hair, it was pure white, like snow and always had a windswept look to it as if he had just finished running in a long race, but then again he always was. He knew that his hair and his eyes were what most people looked at, his eyes were the same as his father’s an icy blue color that reminded Pietro of his sister’s eyes, but somehow Wanda’s always seemed to have a warmth to them, unlike his and his father’s. He hated his face because in it he could see traces of Magneto; it was a constant reminder of who sired him. The strong jaw line, the nose, but Pietro’s lips were different from his father’s so were other small features. But they had enough features in common that would let anyone know that they were related. He hated the reminder, but he always strove to look past that and remind himself that he wasn’t his father.

Pietro found it ironic that the reason he and his father fought so much wasn’t because of their differences but their similarities. Magneto was head strong and sure, something else he passed onto his son, but Magneto had to do things his way, same as his son. Pietro couldn’t submit to that even when he was younger and still with the Brotherhood. He knew his issues with his father, but he couldn’t help them, Erik wanted a son who was molded in his image, who would carry on his legacy. Pietro would never do that, their morals were different and no matter what face Magneto showed to the world now Pietro knew his true face. He saw it. His memories turned back to when he and Wanda were new members to the Brotherhood…

****

They were standing around in the lounge area in one of the many rooms that made up the headquarters for the Brotherhood of Mutants. Toad, the little slime ball, was hitting on Wanda, both he and Wanda were 17 at the time, barely legal adults but already they had been on their own for longer than other children. He made sure that Toad didn’t do it again with a few speedy punches. He knew that Toad was going to do something to get back at him for it but as time passed he dismissed Toad as not a powerful enough enemy.

More time passed and they followed orders their leader Magneto gave them, working with him on several occasions to make Magneto’s vision for the future come true. He was always careful not to leave Wanda alone for too long, he still gave her, her privacy but he was always paranoid and worried about something happening to her when he wasn’t around.

He had been out on a scouting mission for Magneto when he returned to base, he filed his report with Magneto who had told him good work, and praised him on his swiftness. Pietro had walked out of that meeting with a sense of pride. The complements from Magneto did mean something to him. He was starving for affection, attention from someone he saw as a strong, powerful mutant. This had been before he and Wanda discovered the truth that Magneto was actually their father. Also before Pietro found out what the Brotherhood really stood for. He and Wanda were grateful to Magneto for saving them, but it had taken time for Pietro to let his guard down, when he did Magneto began to teach him all the things he could really do with his power.

Pietro walked through Magneto’s hidden base feeling happy with himself, he couldn’t wait to tell Wanda about his mission. When he came to Wanda’s room he found the door ajar and a voice from within the room saying, “Come now my pretty little witch, surely that is no way for you to act? I assure you that once you marry me you will be happy. All I want now is a little kiss from your beautiful lips.” Mastermind was talking, but not in his normal tone, it was slightly hypnotic and the alarms bells in Pietro’s head sounded out in warning. He rushed into the room where he saw Wanda backed into a corner trying to confront Mastermind who was slowly advancing towards her. Pietro ran over to Mastermind and punched his face in with his fist. Mastermind went flying and Pietro stood between him and his sister, Wanda moved closer to Pietro, “Wandaareyoualright?” he said almost too quickly for Wanda to understand but she nodded her head yes and Pietro turned back to Mastermind ready to beat the living hell out of him for even talking to Wanda.

Mastermind stood up and rubbed his jaw, “What do you think you are doing Quicksilver?” he hissed.

“If you go near my sister again I will end you Mastermind!” Pietro said in a loud angry voice.

“What is going on here?” Came the quiet cool voice of Magneto who stood in the doorway. Pietro turned to look at him and found him standing there in his full outfit; the helmet he wore obscured his eyes and made his face look demonic. “Toad told me that you two were fighting over Wanda, explain yourselves.”

Pietro also saw Toad lurking just out of sight; _good,_ he thought, _Toad saw there was trouble and got Magneto to back us up._ Pietro told Magneto, “Mastermind was trying to force himself on my sister. I want him out of here, or Wanda and I will be leaving.” Wanda moved to stand by him and nodded her head again.

Magneto said nothing for a moment and then asked Mastermind, “Is this true, did you force yourself on the Scarlet Witch?”

Mastermind bowed low and replied in an oily voice, “Never would I do that master. I merely proposed marriage to the lovely Wanda and her brother overreacted like a jealous boy. I don’t know why he hit me, Wanda and I were just talking-”

Wanda opened her mouth and said, “YOU-” but was interrupted by Magneto, “Enough! Mastermind, go with Toad there is important work to be done, do not let me see you near the Witch again, I will not stand for petty arguing. We are working for a better future for all of mutant kind, remember that.”

“Yes master,” then Mastermind left the room and followed Toad out of sight. Pietro was happy that Mastermind was put in his place but he meant what he said and if Mastermind wasn’t gone then he and Wanda would be. “Pietro I need to speak to you in private.” Magneto said before turning around, his cape swishing dramatically, and leaving Wanda’s room. Pietro looked at Wanda who looked nervous and told her, “Don’t worry I’ll be back soon.” He kissed her on her forehead before leaving in a gust of wind.

He walked back into Magneto’s study the one he had just left earlier and stood waiting for Magneto to speak. “Do you think that you know more than me Quicksilver?” Pietro was confused with the question and what it had to do with him and Wanda leaving, “Well … I read at an accelerated rate, sir, and so- ekkk achh!” Pietro raised his hands to pry off the long piece of metal that had wrapped twice around his neck in the blink of an eye and was now slowly squeezing the life out of him.

He tore at the metal with his bare hands, but it only squeezed tighter until he saw black spots forming in his vision. He couldn’t breathe, he fell to his knees and tried to drag air into his body, his heart was beating so fast but he couldn’t get enough air into his lungs. He hunched over in pain, and saw Magneto’s boots step into his vision. He felt one of the boots kick him in the chest and he fell backwards into the floor. His fingernails clawing into his flesh, he felt blood making the skin slick but kept trying to move the metal bar even one inch. It wouldn’t budge. Fear shot through him as he struggled at Magneto’s feet.

_NO! Not like this, I have to make sure Wanda is alright, safe, I can’t die now!_

Suddenly the pressure on his throat was released and he dragged in mouthful after mouthful of sweet air and he began to relax, his bloody fingers still formed a barrier between the metal that was now wrapped loosely on his neck, and his throat.

His vision cleared and he saw Magneto with his face still hidden in the shadow of his helmet stand over him. “I want to kill you so badly right now it almost hurts Pietro, but I can’t. You are the only reason Wanda is still here working by my side. She feels indebted to me for saving her, and she should, but with you I have a means to control her. You are a worthless excuse for a mutant and only the fact that your sister just might be one of the most powerful mutants I have ever come across is the reason why I didn’t finish crushing the life out of you. If you ever try to command me like that again, I will not hurt you; no hurting your body will not truly harm you. But hurting your sister would. I will harm Wanda if I need to for the greater good. Do not give me any reason to do so Pietro. You are weak because you let your emotions cloud your judgment, I can teach you to control that. But know this, you will stay and follow orders, boy.” Magneto finished talking and then gave Pietro a sharp kick to his gut, which caused him to hunch over again. Pietro felt the metal move off of his neck and fall to the floor.

 “Get out of my sight.” Magneto said in his cold voice, a voice that just earlier was praising Pietro’s good work, then he turned back to the window and looked out of it. Pietro silently picked himself off of the ground and left the room as fast as he could. He nearly ran into Wanda who had been lurking outside of the door, trying to hear something. “Pietro! Are you alright?”

“I’m fine Wanda, everything is sorted out, please just go back to your room, I’ll be there soon.” Wanda hesitated then left. Pietro quickly went to his room and sat on the floor with his back to the door, he tried to slow down his breathing but couldn’t. He had thought that Magneto had respected him as a fellow mutant, but now he knew the truth. _Worthless, Weak_. Those words raced through his head again and again. After a moment he got up and changed his clothes, he bandaged his wounds, and washed the blood off of his hands. He went to Wanda’s room and knocked on her door, she quickly opened it. She looked at him and without one word she took him to her bed. Wanda sat on her bed with her back to the headboard and her long legs outstretched on the covers, Pietro lay himself down and rested his head in her lap. He felt her move her hands though his hair in soothing motions, she quietly began to hum an old lullaby from their childhood. He closed his eyes and finally felt himself begin to truly breathe again. He was trapped for now but he knew he would leave the Brotherhood with Wanda, and then Magneto would never bother them again.

****

Pietro shook off that memory as he looked back into the mirror.

_Worthless_

_Weak_

Pietro clenched his hands. He wasn’t what Magneto thought he was, he proved that by leaving the Brotherhood and by working with the Avengers, and now X-Factor. Pietro still didn’t see what Remy saw in him but he knew that he wanted Remy. He looked one last time in the mirror then he left the bathroom. Remy stood by the bathroom door with a waiting wheel chair, “Are you ok? You took a long time in there.”

“In case you hadn’t noticed my leg is broken. I can’t exactly move as fast as I would like.” Pietro said in a snarky voice.

Remy just rolled his eyes, and waited until Pietro struggled into the wheelchair, Pietro didn’t need his help. When he finally sat down Pietro reached his hands to move the chair but Remy just grabbed the handles and began to push him saying, “Any slower Pietro and we are gonna miss the entire marathon.” Pietro wanted to argue but then stopped and let Remy just move him. Remy took him into a smaller lounge area in the Avengers Tower where not many people were likely to stop by, and then before Pietro could object Remy picked him up and put him down in the sofa. Remy then went around making sure that Pietro’s leg was elevated and that he had comfortable pillows behind his back.

Pietro just watched him fuss around, and looking he saw that Remy brought enough snacks to feed an entire high school football team of hungry teenage boys or one speedster. When Remy was done, he turned on the TV, switched it to the right channel and then sat down next to Pietro on the sofa. Top Gear started and Remy leaned back letting his hands stretch along the length of the top of the sofa. Pietro watched him for another minute, but Remy had his eyes glued to the screen. Pietro still didn’t see why Remy would want him of all the people he could have. But Pietro did see why he wanted Remy, Remy was, underneath all his charm and thievery, a good man. A strong one who would protect the people he loved, Pietro was still sure that Remy would leave him, but now he wished that they could just be like this more. He turned his eyes away from Remy’s profile and watched as cars came racing across the screen.

The rest of the night passed in enjoyment of the show and he and Remy were just relaxing and enjoying each other’s company. It was a really good evening and Pietro was glad he agreed to it. A few hours into the marathon he leaned over to Remy and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, he thought that Remy would try to get more than a kiss out of him, but Remy only smiled at him. Pietro grew warm at that smile; he was leaning back in to give Remy another kiss, when the door to the room crashed open and Hawkeye stood there with a bow whose arrow was locked on Remy. Pietro was surprised at Hawkeye’s appearance, he was disheveled and had a lot of bruises. His broken nose was now swollen, and Clint looked ready to let his arrow hit Remy, “You son of a bitch! You made Tony leave me there all day! I’m going to enjoy this.” He tightened his hold on his arrow, but then the Black Widow appeared out of nowhere and knocked the bow to the side just before Hawkeye could release it.

“Damn it Clint!” Natasha said, “You said you were going to take a shower and get to bed. I can’t leave you alone to even do that without you trying to get your revenge on Gambit.”

“Aww come on Nat I wasn’t gonna kill him, just hurt him a little.” Clint whined. The Black Widow just pulled him off of the ground and shoved him out of the room without even glancing back at the pair of mutants sitting together on the sofa.

Pietro turned back to Remy and looked at him, Remy did the same, and then they both burst out laughing.

“What the hell did you do to Clint Remy? He looks like a raccoon!” Pietro clenched his side, his broken rib was hurting him as he laughed but the look on Clint’s face when Natasha knocked him over was priceless.

Remy slapped his knees and couldn’t speak through his laughter. After they finished Remy wiped the tears from his eyes and sighed, Pietro leaned into him and said in a low voice, “Thank you.”

Remy looked and him confused, “For what?” he asked.

Pietro just smiled and put his head down on Remy’s shoulder and returned to watching Top Gear.

No matter what memories continued to haunt him, right now things were perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, here is the new chapter. Had to get around a writer's block and am already working on the next one.
> 
> On a sad note i just found out that All New X-Factor is going to be cancelled after its 20th issue, so sometime around the new year. *Cries like a baby :( *  
> They say its because of low sales, I cant believe that we wont have the team anymore, no more kick ass Lorna or Remy or Pietro, Doug, Danger, Warlock or Remy's cats. I will continue to buy the comics and hope that Marvel changes their minds and decides to keep this great team going.


	18. Serval Secrets

**Chapter 18: Serval Secrets**

“Hurry up!” Pietro said urgently, his voice carried a tension that Remy hadn’t heard before.

“Just take it easy Pietro, it will be over soon enough.” Remy replied in calm, even tone.

Pietro looked at him with eyes that seemed to see into Remy’s soul, “Now Remy, I need it now.” His body started to vibrate and Remy was sure that he was getting ready to bolt out of the bed.

“DAMN IT PIETRO!” Yelled Hank Pym from next to Pietro’s casted leg, “If you keep moving like this I won’t be able to cut this thing off! Stop moving already.” He went back to cutting the cast off of Pietro’s now healed leg.

“Are you sure all the bones were healed Hank?” Lorna asked as she watched her half-brother struggle to stay still long enough to let Hank finish his work.

“Yes, Lorna I just took x-rays again an hour ago and he is all ready to go if… HE WOULD STOP MOVING FOR 5 MINUTES!” Hank yelled again at Pietro who had gone back to vibrating his body.

“HURRY IT UP PYM, YOU MORON! I can’t sit here another second!” Pietro screamed back.

“Whoa Quickie! Just take it-”

“I swear to all that is holy Doug that if you tell me to ‘take it slow’ I will strangle you with my bare hands!” Pietro looked like a sleek jaguar, coiled and ready to pounce on any unsuspecting prey as he clutched the bed sheets while trying to contain his energy, “And stop calling me ‘Quickie’ I don’t call you Dougie do I?”

Doug took a nervous step back from Pietro’s threat and said, “I’m just trying to help you like take it… easy. I don’t get why you’re all upset.”

“I have been in this cast for almost 5 days, I had to sit here in this bed and endure being prodded at by doctors, and by the way Pym if Richards thinks I will submit myself to testing he must be insane.” Pietro said in a tone that one might have used to speak to a slow child.

Hank looked up from his work, “Reed is just trying to understand how your mutation works and how that can be used to help understand the nature of speed and science. I have to admit that it is very interesting how fast you heal; if Mr. Fantastic and I could unlock the secrets to that then we could help save lives with metabolism boosters! Think of it Pietro, people who could have died because they can’t heal fast enough could be saved.”

“ _I_ do save lives Pym,” Pietro countered, “I am a superhero you know. I am not about to let the Fantastic Four keep me locked up in their building just to do tests on me like I’m some kind of animal. Now get that FUCKING cast off!”

Remy had never seen Pietro sit still in one spot for so long, He had tried to keep Pietro busy these past few days, but it was tough to keep a speedster entertained for long. He knew that Pietro’s daughter Luna had come by to see him and she had spent hours in the room with him. Remy didn’t go in because he didn’t want to intrude on Pietro’s father-daughter time. After Luna left Remy wandered in and found Pietro just staring off lost in thought with a small smile on his face. Luna was good for Pietro, Remy knew, and he was glad that she had come by. He was even gladder that Crystal, Pietro’s ex, had been distracted from staying by the Fantastic Four who had come by to visit Pietro. She went off with them to catch up after briefly visiting with him and leaving Luna to spend some much needed quality time with her father. That had been when Reed Richards had proposed the idea of Quicksilver maybe volunteering for tests in the name of science. Pietro had stared at him and said in a flat tone, that he would never consider it. Richards hadn’t taken the hint; his mind was already on its way to the thousands of tests and results that could occur. Susan had to drag him away before Pietro could thrash him, and Crystal left with them. Other superheroes had also popped into his room throughout his stay at the Avengers Tower to wish him well. Remy could see the discomfort that Pietro tried to hide from every visitor who came. He knew that Pietro didn’t like others to see him like this, wounded and unable to move like he used to. Remy wanted to kick the others out of the room but Lorna was already giving Remy weird looks about the amount of time he spent with Pietro.

Remy also knew that Magneto hadn’t made a single call to his son or done anything that would indicate concern since his visit at the hospital. He told Pietro what had happened while he was in the operating room but Pietro didn’t want to talk about his father, and Remy dropped the subject.

“Almost there…” Hank said and he finished freeing Pietro’s now healed leg from the cast. The very instant it was free there was a huge gust of wind and the bed was empty. Remy looked around and saw Pietro on the other side of the room fully dressed in his now clean and repaired uniform stretching his body, Remy could hear all the kinks being worked out with little popping and cracking noises, and then Pietro was gone in the blink of an eye.

“Well I guess that is done then.” Hank said, “Lorna you guys are more than welcome to stay.”

“Thanks Pym but I think that we need to get back to Virginia. We have work to do.” Lorna replied, “Thanks again for all of your help.”

“Helping friends is never a problem Lorna. I think that Pietro needs to watch himself especially when he gets injured, I’ve tried to tell him before, just because he heals at an accelerated rate doesn’t mean he is immortal, he is as human as the rest of us.”

“I’ll be sure that this kind of thing doesn’t happen again.” Lorna said solemnly, Remy knew that she was still upset over how close Pietro came to death, which is why she wasn’t as upset as she normally would be over his spying for Havok.

After they left the infirmary they headed to where their jet was parked and got aboard it. Danger looked back at them from the pilots seat and Warlock waved to them from the co-pilots chair, “Doug-Friend where is Quicksilver?”

“Hey Warlock, Quicksilver’s on the move right now, let’s go home.” Doug replied while dropping into one of the cozy chairs, kicking back and relaxing.

Danger turned back to the controls and began flipping switches then she used the intercom to say, “All passengers please take your seats as we are now departing.

“You know Danger we are right here,” Remy said, “You don’t need to use that intercom to tell us that.”

“It is in the manual for flying, which I have been learning, and I will be following the protocols Gambit. Currently you are out of your seat and as such I may have to leave you behind if you chose not to listen to the pilots instructions.” Danger replied in her robotic voice.

Remy raised his hands in defeat with a grin on his face and said, “As the captain commands it.” He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around to see Lorna gesture her green haired head towards the back of the plane. She then turned around and walked to a pair of seats that were the furtherest away from the others. Remy felt butterflies in his stomach as he silently followed her and took a chair next to her. He could see Doug joking with Warlock and Danger preparing the jet for takeoff.

“Talk Remy.” Lorna said in a no nonsense voice her green eyes narrowed as she watched his reaction.

_Play it cool Gambit, find out what she wants._

“Remy has no idea what you’re talking about Cher. Perhaps you can enlighten me?” He said in a laid back manner that he hoped Lorna couldn’t see through.

Lorna’s face didn’t change as she said, “What is going on with you and my brother? I didn’t notice it at first, I was too distraught over him being hurt but Wanda pointed it out to me yesterday.”

“What exactly did she point out Lorna? I still don’t get it.” Remy said turning the charm on more than before.

“Do I have to spell it out for you? Fine. You both have been acting different, less accusations flying around. Hell, you two are almost acting civil to each other some of the time when you think no one else is around. Yesterday when Wanda and I decided to check in on Pietro, we saw you just leaving the room with a grin on your face. When we walked in I thought you were just annoying Pietro as usual and that I would find him all riled up, but instead he seemed less…grumpier than usual….more relaxed. I know that he has complained about every other visitor who came to visit, except you. He even complained about Captain America, Pietro has a lot of respect for that man, but whined for an hour after he left, complaining about the huge lecture he just had to suffer through. It seems like Steve wasn’t happy with Pietro’s actions, big surprise, and thought a good long talking to was what he needed. Wanda pointed it out since she had heard about what happened between you and Rogue in the training room. Wanda thought that you were somehow flirting with Pietro. So tell me are you?”

Remy ran all the lies he could tell through his mind, he wanted to keep his promise to Pietro but Lorna was his friend, and Remy didn’t like the idea of flat out lying to her face.

“I swear Remy if you are doing this just to get on his nerves, I will not stand for it ok? You can’t just play around with people like that, and besides Pietro isn’t even interested in men.-”

“How would you know that Lorna? Do you even really know Pietro?”

Lorna’s mouth gaped open in surprise, “Wha- What? I would know, I mean he was married to Crystal-”

“He’s divorced from her, and has been for a while.” Remy ran his hand through his hair and blew out a slow breath, “I don’t know how it happened, I mean I know how it happened, but I mean that I’ve always had an open mind and I noticed him checking me out when he thought that no one was looking. Well, I just made a move on him and I think he likes me but I don’t know if he is serious about this. I swear I’m not playing games Lorna, I just want to see were this path goes.” Remy babbled while Lorna’s shocked face slowly turned into a concerned one.

“Remy stop,” Lorna interrupted him, “It sounds like you actually care for him.”

Remy was quiet for a minute, “I think that I love him, but he thinks I’m just going to leave him at any second, so he keeps running away from this relationship that we have. I’m trying to show him that I’m serious but … I don’t know what else to do.”

Remy turned to look into Lorna’s eyes that weren’t narrowed in suspicion any more. He suddenly felt lighter like a burden had been lifted from his shoulders. It felt good to talk about his fears and emotions with someone, since he knew that any mention of feelings would send Pietro running faster than he could blink.

“What are we talking about back here?” Doug said as he plopped down on the chair in front of them and turned around to look at them and wrapped his arms around the back of the chair.

Lorna looked up in surprise, “Oh umm … nothing just small talk you know.” She tried to laugh it off but Doug just gave her a look then turned to look at Remy.

“You finally told Lorna about you and Quicksilver getting it on? Good for you Remy.”

Remy gaped at Doug and then asked, “How did you know about Pietro and me?”

“You know that I just don’t understand any language right? I can also read body language and you and Pietro… well your body language has been screaming. Also Danger can read your body’s vital signs and that is how she found out.”

“Danger knows too?!” Remy was surprised.

“Well yeah, and she mentioned it to Warlock who told me.” Doug explained.

“Wait, so I’m the only one who didn’t know?!” Lorna asked.

“Well since they didn’t tell anybody yet I just told the others to keep it secret. Sorry Lorna.” Doug apologized.

Lorna’s eyes suddenly widened in realization and she whipped her head back to Remy and exclaimed, “YOU’RE the girl that Pietro told Wanda and me he was seeing!”

“He called me a GIRL? I’m not a woman!” Remy exclaimed.

Lorna starting laughing and said, “I think that you just might be good for Pietro, at least he seems more mellow now.”

Remy looked at their amused expressions and sulked back in his chair. Doug went back to his own chair and Lorna picked up a water bottle from next to her and began to take a drink. “By the way Lorna,” Remy said in a mischievous tone, “That night you found me in the living room… I wasn’t alone.” Lorna choked on her water and began to cough, “Oh GOD! Remy! Now I have to wash that image out of my brain!” She ran off to the bathroom to recover and Remy just leaned back in his chair and smiled.

****

Pietro ran with the wind in his hair and the sound of it rushing past his ears.

 He never felt this good on a run but then he had been unable to run for the past week so he felt like everything was right again. The motion of his body as he moved was familiar and he moved into the state of running where he wasn’t over thinking everything and just focused on running. No worries when he was moving this fast, no problems, no fears, just freedom. This was another reason why he couldn’t stay in one place for too long because he needed this freedom to just be who he was meant to be, the fastest man on earth. After circling the world for the second time he made his way to Serval Industries.

He walked into the building and made his way to his room when he was stopped by Harrison Snow, “Pietro! I’m so glad to see you are feeling better, the rest of the team have already arrived a few hours ago. Some of them went out on a mission, it seems like those Shadow Demons are not just attacking New York now but also the rest of the world. We will get to the bottom of this. If you need anything just let Linda know, and don’t worry about that mob of people who all hate you, we are working on your public image as a man who is truly sorry for his actions.”

Linda nodded and added, “Any publicity is good for the Company and we can spin this to our favor. Especially since the team is now working with the Avengers and the X-men to help stop these demons from terrorizing people.”

“Thanks Snow and Linda, I appreciate it, but I’m really tired and think I’m going to go to my room now.” Pietro said before zooming off. He went to his room and tried to lie down on his bed to sleep but couldn’t close his eyes. Giving up he gathered his towel and clothes and went to the bathroom. He locked the bathroom door and then filled the tub with hot water. He stripped off his clothes and then got into the water. The steam rising from it made the bathroom become very humid. He leaned back in the tub. At least it was big enough to lie down in completely. Pietro closed his eyes and slowly sank down to the bottom of the tub where he was enveloped in the hot water.

He could feel his muscles relaxing and as he held his breathe he felt like he was floating in the water. It was quiet under the water but still his mind was racing with a hundred different worries that he tried to push away. He opened his eyes under the water and saw a foggy shape looming over him from above the tub. He quickly raised his body out of the water and found Gambit there in just a white t-shirt and jeans watching him.

“How the hell did you get in here Remy?” Pietro asked in an angry tone.

Remy raised his eyebrows in disbelief, “Really? You’re asking how a thief got past a locked door? Really Pietro my lock picking skills are not that bad.”

Pietro flushed with embarrassment and then Remy’s eyes wandered from his face towards his naked form that was still underwater. He could see the lust in Remy’s red eyes and suddenly he thought that maybe he should have taken a cold shower instead. He could feel himself start to get hard and knew that Remy saw it too. He wondered if he should ask Remy to leave or invite him in.

Then suddenly Remy got up and began to leave, “Wait!” Pietro called out and Remy turned back around to look at him, “Why aren’t you out with the others?”

“They didn’t need Remy along so I stayed behind. I want to talk to you Pietro.” Remy moved back until he sat on the edge of the tub and close to Pietro.

“I don’t want to talk Remy.”

“I _need_ to talk to you Pietro.”

Pietro was quiet then he said, “This tub is big enough for two if you want to get in.”

Remy looked seriously at him and asked, “What happened the last time we were together Pie? You looked like a ghost and scared me to death. I wanted to talk to you right after but you were avoiding me, and then you got hurt.”

Pietro turned his face away from Remy’s gaze and then moved his legs until they were bent in the water his arms wrapped around them as he tried to hold himself together. He just wanted to forget what happened but knew Remy wouldn’t let this subject go.

After a moment of silence he heard the sound of clothes rustling and being dropped to the floor and then he felt Remy getting into the tub causing the water to move. Remy’s legs were on either side of Pietro’s body. Pietro still wouldn’t look at him.

“The team all know about us now.”

Pietro turned to face Remy so fast that he caused water to splash out of the tub, “I told you not to say anything!”

“I didn’t they figured it out for themselves and I wasn’t gonna lie to their faces when they already knew the truth. Pietro I feel like I’m going insane! I want to hold you down and not let you go until to talk to me. I am not going to leave you, but you just keep pushing me away. Why? Do you think that your family will hate you for being with me?” Remy reached out pulled Pietro close to his naked body until their chests where touching each other and Pietro let him, unable to look away from those hypnotizing eyes. “Lorna wasn’t upset with that Pietro and she told me that Wanda wasn’t either when she told her about us later. Why won’t you let yourself be happy for once Pietro, be happy with me? I know that you like me but what are you running from?”

Pietro’s emotions were in turmoil, he tried to remember the lessons that Magneto beat into him when he was younger but couldn’t. Remy was too close, the heat from the water and that low voice of his were playing with his head. He needed this contact, this closeness, something he never had with Crystal.

He pressed his lips to Remy’s and kissed him desperately. Remy groaned and kissed him back, his tongue was licking Pietro’s lips demanding that he open them. Pietro opened his mouth and Remy’s tongue traced the inside of his mouth making Pietro let out a whine that was needy and urging him on at the same time. Pietro’s hands clutched Remy’s bare back that was slick from the water and their kiss grew hotter as Remy’s hands ran through Pietro’s hair holding his head in place. Pietro was digging his nails into Remy’s back and rubbed his chest against Remy’s, he could feel Remy’s erection moving against his own.

Pietro was now sitting in Remy’s lap their bodies moving in desperation and need as they both kept kissing. Then Remy moved his mouth from Pietro’s and began to kiss Pietro’s long neck. Remy licked the water off of his neck, and then reached down to grasp Pietro’s dick. Pietro let out a sharp moan and Remy began to jerk him off while still kissing him in way that drove Pietro mad with lust. Remy’s beard rubbed against his skin and the sensations it caused made Pietro shiver with longing Pietro felt Remy’s other hand caressing his ass and then he felt a long thick finger push slowly into his hole. His whole body was starting to vibrate.

He controlled himself as he went back to kissing Cajun lips that told him things he wanted so desperately to hear. Lips that whispered things that Pietro knew would make him want to stop running for once. The finger was now two as they pushed in and out of Pietro’s ass in a slow pace, working his tight hole open. Pietro came in a rush and after his entire body felt limp and tired. Remy was using his strong arms to hold Pietro in place. He positioned Pietro’s body above his cock and then he slowly pushed in. Remy’s eyes didn’t leave Pietro’s the entire time he was sliding his dick into him and Pietro couldn’t look away. This time it was different from the other times. He was face to face with Remy and he could see the desire Remy had for him, the longing, and the love. It was a look that he had been missing his entire life and hadn’t known it could exist for him until that moment. Remy’s mouth was slightly open as his breath quickened. He moved Pietro up and down on his dick, his arms stilling holding him tightly. Pietro felt himself being bounced up and down as Remy pounded in and out harder than before, then faster. He knew the instant that Remy came because he could feel his dick pulsing inside him. Remy groaned and shut his eyes for a second before opening them again to keep eye contact with Pietro. When he finished he pulled Pietro off of his lap and turned him around.

Remy lay back in the tub with Pietro’s back to his chest. He gave Pietro small kisses just under his ear. The water was so warm and Pietro could feel Remy’s heart beating against his back he was soon lulled to sleep by the sound.

****

Remy held Pietro as he slept in the tub, the water slowly cooling. Remy had never felt such a connection to anyone before but the look in Pietro’s eyes had held him captivated. He didn’t know what to do, Pietro hadn’t answered his questions and now Remy _almost_ wished things between them were back to the way they were before. At least back then his emotions for Quicksilver weren’t so confusing. Remy sighed; he clutched Pietro tighter afraid that if he let him go he would never see him again.

****

Harrison Snow leaned back in his comfortable and expensive leather chair as his blue eyes continued to watch the computer screen. He had watched as Gambit and Quicksilver fucked in the bathroom. This was an unexpected development but it would have no effect on his plans.

He had everything in place now. Snow knew that soon his Master would unleash the rest of his Shadow Demons on the earth and then grant Snow the thing he desired most.

Power.

Snow coveted it like an addict would want drugs. He was always looking for ways to gain more Power and soon it would be within his grasp.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, more coming soon. :)
> 
> If you love All New X-Factor then please try and save it! #SaveANXF   
> Maybe Marvel will see that we love this team and want them to keep making more comics. Thanks!


	19. Shadow War

**Chapter 19: Shadow War**

“Gambit, Danger flank them from the left! Quicksilver help those people to the south! Cypher and Warlock to your right!” Polaris called out over her com device as X-Factor battled Shadow Demons that had decided to attack the White House. Polaris watched from her position in the sky as her team was cooperating together and fighting the Demons. She used her abilities to help where she could and tried to keep most of the creatures focused on her so that they wouldn’t go after the civilians.

“It’s a good thing Captain America got the President to safety!” Yelled Doug as he rode on top of Warlock who had transformed himself into a giant mechanical robot crushing anything that got in their way, “These things are U-G-L-Y!”

“I agree with Doug these creatures do seem very unattractive.” Danger said as he used her robotic arms to blast away her opponents. Gambit was charging his cards and aiming for their only weak points, their glowing yellow eyes, and hurting them that way. One of the cards hit a demon right in his left eye and the creature let out an unearthly screech as his face was blown apart, thick sticky disgusting black goo flew in every direction. “Get back to hell you bastards!” Yelled Remy as he ran off to find more demons to kill.

The Shadow Demons were human in shape however they had very thin and elongated bodies, their hands ended in long sharp claws. Except for their yellow eyes were completely black and could go incorporeal in their shadow states. They could melt into the ground their outlines showing as they moved from one place to another. They couldn’t be hurt when they were like that but neither could they hurt others, they had to shift into their material form to be able to grab people and cause them harm. They had sharp white fangs that emitted a toxin that would cause anyone who was bitten to be paralyzed. They were strong and the only way to be destroyed was by something piercing their eyes. Any other injury wouldn’t even slow them down. X-Factor had been battling small groups of them all over the Virginia and Washington D.C. area for the past month, fighting them until the demons retreated or were destroyed.

No one knew why they were here except that they seemed to be trying to kidnap every person they could get their hands on. Hundreds of known people were missing and no one knew how many thousands more had been carted off in the night by these monsters. Superheroes were run ragged with exhaustion as they tried to respond to every call about the Shadows, all over the world heroes were battling, some winning, others losing. The sheer amount of demons that seemed to just keep coming was unbelievable. Quicksilver already knew of a few heroes who had been paralyzed and then abducted by the demons, there wasn’t even time for a rescue mission due to all of the battles.

He dodged another demon who had tried to leap on him with its fangs bared wide, yellow liquid poison dripping down its teeth. Pietro used his speed to grab a metal bar from the ground, it had once been a piece of the White House fence, and ram it into the next demons eye. Its head exploded but the black goo hit nothing but air since Pietro was already twenty feet away fighting another monster. He took a second to take stock of the situation and found Gambit climbing the roof of a van as he tried to stay off of the ground where more shadow demons were rising out of the earth their skeletal hands reaching out for him. Pietro ran over to him kicking his speed into overdrive he watched as the world slowed down and everything around him went into slow motion. Pietro dodged debris and demons, flying through the air.

He saw Gambit put his hands on the top of the van and it began to slowly glow pink as he charged it up. Gambit’s face was in deep concentration as more and more demons slowly crawled up the side of the vans screeching and reaching towards him. Pietro ran over the demons heads like they were stairs and grabbed Remy by his waist, securely holding him as the world went back to normal speed, and he bolted off of the van clutching Remy tight as his feet hit the ground and he kept running, his legs were a blur and the van behind him exploded in a fiery fire ball of car parts and demon body parts and guts flying through the air.

“I could have handled it!” Remy yelled at Pietro.

Pietro just rolled his eyes and said, “No, don’t thank me for saving your life or anything like that Remy.”

Remy just smiled at him with the wind whipping his brown hair around his face and said, “Let’s find some more of those hell spawn to blow up!”

Pietro grinned back at him and then while still running shifted Remy onto his back until it looked like Pietro was giving him a piggy back ride, and Remy pulled out more cards, tightened his legs around Pietro waist, and yelled out some curses in French while charging his new deck. Then Pietro ran around getting Remy close enough to the other demons to hit them square in the eyes before moving on to the next target.

****

Remy would never tell anyone but he secretly loved it when Pietro grabbed him like that. The sheer speed of the world going by so fast that it was just a big colored blur to him was so exciting. The adrenaline pumping in his veins made his heart beat faster with every step that Pietro took. He felt unstoppable and knew that for Pietro this was true freedom. He saw that Pietro was lining them up to come into closer contact with a group of demons that were backing up a group of tourists against the side of a building.

Almost…Almost…Almost…NOW! He let 5 cards go one after the other as each hit it target perfectly. The entire group of them exploded and the gross black goo didn’t touch him or Pietro but showered the tourists, “SORRY!” Remy yelled back before shifting his focus back to the battle.

Just when it looked like the demons were going to retreat even more showed up and it all started over again. He and Pietro ran past the rest of the team as they each fought their own battles. Remy was getting nervous there was too many foes now, just when he thought that they were in some serious trouble a lightning bolt hit the ground not 5 feet away from where they were running killing a demon that was tracking them. The sudden blot of electricity caused Pietro to stumble and crash straight into a wall. They both fell back; Remy groaned and looked up at the sky to see Storm hovering in midair. The Windrider had her arms spread out wide, her eyes glowing pure white and the wind caused her white hair and cloak to whip around her then she let loose 10 more bolts of lightning.

“Need a hand?” Came the voice of Wolverine as he reached down to pull Gambit to his feet.

“Thanks mon ami.” Remy replied before turning around to check on Quicksilver who had gotten up by himself and was holding a hand up to his bleeding nose.

“Is it broken?” Remy asked in a concerned tone, his red eyes tracking over the rest of Pietro to make sure that there were no more injuries.

“Its fine, it will heal soon, not the first time I ran into a damn wall.” Pietro muttered, wiping away some blood.

Remy nodded and turned back to Logan who was sniffing the air and looking between Remy and Pietro. As understanding began to dawn in his eyes Pietro said, “FUCK!” and then ran off to help Lorna who was trying to save some fast food workers from being bitten.

Logan didn’t say anything except, “Let’s go we have some demons to kill.”

Remy joined his old friend and the rest of the X-Men who had arrived to continue the fight. As they fought on some of the Avengers showed up to help with the fight and one of them was The Scarlet Witch.

****

Pietro had just finished helping Lorna when he felt a familiar energy being thrown through the air. He spun around searching the massive battle for the only person he knew could use her abilities that way… THERE! He spied Wanda fighting off four shadow demons at once using her Hex Bolts to kill them. Pietro’s first instinct was to run over and to make sure that his twin was safe, it was so ingrained in him that his feet were already moving in her direction but before he could reach her she had already finished off all of her opponents without breaking a sweat and was now looking for more demons to fight. Pietro stopped running and watched as she fought with a bravery that he always knew she had. Her strength was unparalleled and in that instant he knew that Wanda truly didn’t need him.

He felt like his heart was being ripped apart. He had always had a small hope hidden deep inside that Wanda would call on him again to help her just like she used too before life had torn them apart. He had been trying to salvage his relationship with her one step at a time but now he knew that things would never be like they once were. He and Wanda had always been a team, just the two of them, they were Maximoff’s and when they had each other that was all they needed.

He looked around trying to push away the feeling of metal bands slowly closing around his neck and ran off to aid Daredevil who was trying to save The Punisher from being torn apart by their enemies. He grabbed Daredevil and then plowed through the writhing mass of demons to get to The Punisher, grabbing him as well.

He let out a grunt, _damn all this muscle mass from the two heroes, well one hero and one anti-hero are weighing me down._

So he left them on a space of ground that had less demons then the one they were at before. Punisher took out two guns and began shooting them into the eyes of the nearest demon, he was soon covered in black goo from head to toe and he just kept on killing one demon after the other like a machine. Daredevil flipped over another demon and wrestled him away from some innocent bystanders. The fight went on.

Pietro continued zooming around the White House lawn and the streets of Washington D.C. giving help to wherever he was needed, he passed by Gambit who had teamed up with NightCrawler, Storm, and X-23 and were holding their own. He ran past Wanda who had teamed up with Doctor Strange and She-Hulk. Past Hawkeye and Black Widow, past Thor, Hulk, Spider-man, Iron Man, past Luke Cage fighting alongside Iron Fist, past Captain Marvel and Kitty Pryde of the X-Men. He was careful to avoid Ice Man’s trail as he used his mutant abilities over ice to move through the giant battle. Giant Man and Tigra were there too, so was just about every hero that could be spared to come and save the city. Pietro had heard over his comm. device that D.C. was the city being hit the hardest which was why all the heroes were here, but he knew that the Young Avengers were fighting in New York with the Fantastic Four and that Cyclops’s X-Men and Magneto were battling alongside Namor on the West Coast against the Shadow Demons that had begun attacking there.

Pietro ran and ran, helping others just in time. Then suddenly he felt a hand clasp on his leg. His momentum made him smash into the ground so hard that he could barely get up, he opened his eyes to see a shadow demon’s hand holding tight to his leg then rest of the demon was rising out of the ground, its cold yellow eyes burning as it watched Pietro then it opened its mouth baring its sharp teeth. Pietro’s body was already pushing its limit, he had been fighting non-stop for hours, this unexpected crash had hurt him and his body was trying to repair itself as quickly as possible but Pietro was groggy and slow. He felt sharp teeth bite his shoulder; they ripped through his Serval Industries uniform and pierced his skin. He could feel the paralyzing poison spread through him and then he couldn’t feel anything.

He couldn’t feel his aching shoulder; he couldn’t feel his chest, his arms or his legs.

He couldn’t move.

He couldn’t _move_.

Panic tore through him; anxiety ripped apart everything he was trying to hold together.

He couldn’t move.

He tried to yell a warning but it seemed like the one time he asked for help no one could hear him. Now he couldn’t speak, his tongue was paralyzed, and Pietro lay there limp, like a rag doll, the fastest man alive unable to even lift his finger.

Then he felt his body try to fight the poison, he knew that he would slip into another coma like the time he was injured before, but this time would he be able to wake up?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big Battle scene I tried to get in as much action as I could, sorry for the short chapter. I like the idea of everyone kicking demon butt and helping each other. I was going to wait until chapter 20 was done to post this chapter, but I just couldn't help it. :)  
> *off to continue working on chapter 20*


	20. Mind Games

**Chapter 20: Mind Games**

_Gambit can you hear me?_

Remy was in darkness, he felt his comfortable bed beneath him and a very warm body next to him. He snuggled closer to it unwilling to open his eyes. It was Pietro his mind supplied, only the speedster could have such a hot body temperature. It had something to do with his mutation; his body was just hotter than other normal people and most mutants. He pulled Pietro closer to him with his eyes still closed, wrapping his arms and legs around Pietro’s leaner, sharper frame. It felt nice.

_Gambit, open your eyes._

No. Remy didn’t want to do that. Here in his bed with the sound of his cats sleeping and the pounding beat of Pietro’s rapid heart against his chest was perfect. He didn’t want to get up and go face any monsters today.

_Remy you must listen to me!_

The warmth of the blankets and the stillness of the night, the peace of it, were all that he needed right now. He drifted away…

_REMY WAKE UP!_

Remy jerked awake.

His vision was blurry, but after a moment he could make out dim outlines of the room he was in. It was a lab. All around him were cold steel surgical instruments and glass jars filled with creatures that were dead and dissected floating in green bile water. Remy felt sick.

It was Mister Sinster’s lab, he remembered it well. The warm bed was just a cold steel operating table, and he was strapped down to it, unable to move at all. He strained his naked body against the tight straps, his muscles bulging as he tried to free himself. He couldn’t do it. “Well, well, it looks like our patient is awake.” Mister Sinster’s pale white face came into view over Remy’s head which was also strapped down to the table.

“Sinister, what the hell?!” Remy exclaimed in fear.

“Now, now Gambit no need to worry, it will be over soon enough.” Sinister said while lifting a sharp scalpel in his hand and slowly bringing it down to Remy’s forehead.

“NO!” Screamed Lorna as she flew into Remy’s sight and punched Sinister away from Remy just as the knife touched his skin.

“Lorna! What’s going on?” Remy yelled in panic.

“It’s ok Remy I’ll explain everything in a minute,” Lorna said while undoing the straps that held Gambit down. As soon as he was loose Gambit got up and looked around. Lorna was there, in Sinster’s lab along with Storm and Emma Frost. The White Queen seemed to be using her telepathic abilities and was not speaking to anyone and Storm was holding one of Emma’s elbows as if she was guiding her.

“Remy are you alright?” Storm asked with worry in her beautiful eyes.

“NO! What the hell is-” Remy started but was then interrupted by Lorna, “This isn’t real Remy, we are in your mind.”

“The hell it isn’t, it feels real!” Remy shot back at her. Just behind her he saw Sinister slumped on the ground unconscious.

“Listen to Lorna, Remy.” Storm said, “We were all fighting those Shadow Demons at the White House. Do you remember that?”

“I- Yes. We were fighting, but what happened?” Remy asked in confusion.

“Remy just because you and my brother are sorta, kinda in a relationship, that I don’t even really understand, does not mean I want to speak to you while you are naked. We are in your mind, imagine up something to wear!” Lorna said in an exasperated tone.

“What? Oh.” Remy closed his eyes and imagined his uniform with his coat and then he felt heaviness as his clothes appeared on his body. He looked down to see that his uniform was on and then looked to the trio of women and said, “I think I’m gonna need a better explanation.”

Lorna nodded then continued, “We were all fighting then the number of Shadow Demons got to be too much to handle even with all of us. They bit and paralyzed half of the heroes fighting and the other half of heroes got away. Emma said that just after we fell, the East Coast heroes were trying to contact them to form a rescue party. But they were too busy fighting to respond, and then some of the West Coast heroes also fell, Emma was one of the last ones to get abducted. She managed to create a sort of mind link with every hero that was captured so that she would not fall unconscious and when they transported us to where we are-”

“Which is where exactly?” Remy interrupted.

“Our bodies are being held in Purgatory, one of the dimensions of Hell. We are in some sort of underground cell. Emma helped me awaken earlier.” Storm explained.

“How?” Remy asked, “How did you wake up?”

“This toxin that was injected into us when we were bitten, first it paralyzes our bodies then it sends our minds into a dreamlike state where we think everything is perfect. But when realize we are dreaming our minds are thrown into our worst memories. We came here to wake you up and get out of your mind.” Emma explained in a weary tone. She had been wakening up hero after hero with her abilities and was exhausted.

“What is this place Remy?” Lorna asked looking around.

Remy didn’t need to look again, he saw this place in his nightmares already, “A while back my powers were starting to grow. It grew too much, too fast. I got too powerful and even the smallest charge would cause a big explosion. I was so afraid of touching anything. I didn’t want to hurt anyone, but I couldn’t control it anymore and I went to Mister Sinister to get some help…”

“What did he do Remy?” Lorna reached out and held his hand; he gave her hand a little squeeze for comfort.

“He cut out a small portion of my brain stem and made me less powerful.” Remy finished. He still didn’t like thinking about it, much less speaking about it.

“That’s nice dear but we need to move this along.” Emma said in a frosty voice.

“What do you mean?” Remy asked these mind games were confusing him.

“You need to confront your worst memory and overcome your greatest fear. That’s the only way you can wake up. Then when we’re all ready we are going to bust out of this hellhole.” Emma told him.

Lorna, Emma, and Storm all looked at Remy and he took one last glance at Sinster’s lab. This place was part of his past, and now he had the future to worry about. This time Remy kept his eyes open as he thought about the worst thing he had ever done, a moment that had haunted him until this day.

Nothing changed, they were all still in the lab. Then Remy saw a sewer manhole cover appear on the ground by their feet. They all circled around it looking down.

“Well?” Emma said, “We are in your mind, you have to open it.”

“Oh,” Remy said, “Let’s get this over with.” Then with slightly shaking hands he reached down and heaved up the heavy sewer cover, pushing the metal door to the side he peered down into the darkness.

“Sorry ladies, this time I have to insist that I go first.” Remy said before jumping in feet first into the darkness.

He hit the ground in a crouch landing in dirty sewer water. He slowly stood up and then made way for the others to come down. Storm flew in and landed gracefully, as did Lorna, but Emma had to jump down like Remy and landed in the disgusting running water. “UGH, this is my worst fear already. Disgusting sewers.” She and the other two women looked at Remy who had started a slow walking pace down the sewer tunnel. They silently followed.

“Remy?” asked Lorna, “What happened here?”

Remy’s face was like stone, but his voice betrayed his hardened exterior, “After Mister Sinister helped me with controlling my powers, I owed him a favor. He called me for it one day. He told me to lead a group of mutants to the Morlocks, the exiled mutants who lived in the sewers under New York City, I thought that they were going to the Morlocks for refuge and safety but I was wrong. The group I led were mercenaries and Sinister ordered them to wipe out all of the Morlocks, which they did. I was only able to save one small girl. I was helpless to watch as all those innocent mutants were massacred. I would do anything to be able to change that but I can’t.”

Just as Remy finished speaking the small group arrived at the end of the tunnel where it opened up into a huge sewer cavern. They all stopped as they saw the scene, dead mutants everywhere. Their eyes were empty and their bodies were mangled. Old and young, there wasn’t a single person left alive. Headless bodies lay thrown about. Bodies with guts spilled out, and some of the bodies were whole except for where their hearts were supposed to be there was only a gaping hole. The entire concrete floor was sticky with the blood. Lorna, Storm and even Emma were shocked at the brutality of it. That mutants would murder their own kind in such a way was inhuman. Remy walked slowly through the corpses until he reached a small hidden alcove where he bent down and then reached his hands and arms into the dark hole.

He gently pulled out a small mutant girl, who was shaking with fear. Remy held her as tears began to fall from his unusual eyes and down his face.

“I’m sorry.” He said in a cracked voice, “it was my fault and nothing I do can ever change that. I am so sorry.” His body shook from his grief, and then he felt two different hands, each one holding one of his shoulders. Lorna and Storm were there for him and he knew that. He had faced his fears before and could do it again.

Remy called up his inner strength and slowly stood up still carrying the little girl. He knew everything he did and he was ashamed of it, but now he was trying to atone for it. By working with the X-Men and now X-Factor, every person he helped was because he couldn’t save the Morlocks.

“Remy, look.” Lorna said quietly.

Remy looked behind him and saw a door. It was just standing there like it had always been there, but he knew it didn’t belong in the sewer. It was a rich brown color, a wooden door that had a small circular window with few cracks in it. It reminded Remy of a few New Orleans bar doors he had passed through when he was younger, except it had a soft hot pink glow around it. The same color that his cards would be when he infused it with his power.

Remy set down the mutant girl among the dead. She was just a memory now, they all were.

Then he walked to the door grasped the doorknob and opened it. A flash of light and then he was standing in a long white hallway full of doors with Lorna, Storm, Emma, and many other superheroes.

“Thank god you’re back Emma.” Scott Summers said coming over to them and giving Emma a quick hug, “We thought that something went wrong.”

“No, everything is fine, it just took us some time to convince Gambit of everything.” Emma replied, her earlier emotions now hidden behind a wall of ice as she composed herself.

“Emma, we did what you said and opened the doors to everyone’s minds and convinced them to wake up, they all overcame their fears and got out. Except for Pietro. I tried to open his door but it won’t open.” Wanda told Emma, in a concerned voice, “We need you to open it so I can talk to him.”

“It should have already opened for you, Wanda, you are his sister and he loves you so his mind would have let you in.” Emma said her brows drawn in confusion.

“She tried but the door would not budge.” Said Magneto, Remy turned around to see Magneto standing there with Namor, the Prince of Atlantis. He also saw that in addition there was Wolverine, Doug, Tony Stark, Wasp, Black Panther, Kitty Pryde, Nightcrawler, Ice Man, Hawkeye, and other heroes who had gone missing before.

“I cannot force my way into his subconscious,” Said Dr. Strange. Remy turned around to see him sitting cross legged in front of one of the doors that lined the long hallway. He seemed to be meditating. Each door was a different type, shape, size, and color, and no two were the same. Remy looked back at his door and realized that each one seemed to represent each individual in some way. He saw a huge door made of metal and guessed that was for Magneto. Another door was made of diamonds; Emma Frost’s mind must lay behind it.

_This hallway must be the link they talked about, it seems like the only way we are all able to communicate without our memories bombarding us is by being in this hallway of doors._

Remy looked up and down and didn’t see an exit door anywhere.

Emma caught him looking and said, “If I break this link we will all be lost in our minds again until the demon’s poison wears off. We need to wake everyone up so that we can get out of here.”

Remy nodded and watched as she went over to where Dr. Strange was sitting and said, “Dr. Strange, this door is Pietro’s defense. He won’t let anyone in unless he wants them to be there. Just like his father we had to free both Lorna and Wanda first so they could open Magneto’s door, otherwise he would still be trapped.”

“Before I went to help you and Storm get Remy, Wanda and I have both already tried to open Pietro’s door but it didn’t budge.” Lorna said.

“Every single one of us here tried, Hell even Magneto tried but nothing happened”, Hawkeye said.

Remy looked to Pietro’s door and saw that it was different from all the others. It was like watching liquid mercury move, the door wasn’t solid but had a door shape, and the silver liquid was in a constant state of motion. It was mesmerizing to watch. The door glowed a silver color and Remy didn’t see any doorknob or locks.

Emma studied the door a minute, the silver reflecting on her face making it glow. Then she narrowed her eyes and looked straight at Remy.

“What?” Remy asked.

“Gambit you’re a thief, surely you can use your skills to open this door.” Emma said.

“If I was in the real world and not some weird telepathic brain link, and that door had actual locks then yeah I could open it.” Remy replied.

Emma just waved her hand and said, “Well you and Pietro are sleeping together, so I assume there is some kind of relationship between you two. Just try it.”

Remy felt everyone turn to stare at him and it didn’t make him uncomfortable he knew what type of person he was, but he also knew that Pietro wouldn’t have liked being called out like that, he was a private person. Emma was a total bitch for doing that, but now everyone knew about them. Remy saw that Magneto was staring at him with interest in the way that one would stare at a bug they were about to crush beneath their boots.

Remy just shrugged and walked over to the Pietro’s door, everyone gathered around behind him. He studied the door like Emma did and found that a thin silver line was connecting Pietro’s door to the one right next to it. The Silver line connected with a Scarlet red line, they both met in the middle of the wall. The door that the Scarlet line was coming from was also a Scarlet colored door that seemed to be made up of pulsing lights. It was beautiful.

_Of course they are twins. That must be Wanda’s door._

Remy looked back at Pietro’s door and watched the silver liquid moving, then he reached out his hand to it. It was cold to the touch. He lay his palm flat against it, feeling the door move under his hand, “Pietro? It’s me, Remy. Can you hear me?” Remy waited, then suddenly the door opened. A huge gust of wind rushed past and Remy shielded his face with his arm when he lowered his arm to look inside all he saw were distorted images rushing past at light speed. He was unable to see anything, it looked like he had just opened a door on a speeding train and the countryside was going by at an incredible speed.

“WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?” Tony yelled.

“That’s Quicksilver’s thoughts, and memories!” Emma Frost yelled back, “He’s a speedster and his mind moves far more quickly than anyone else’s. That is why it is so hard for mind readers to get into their heads when they’re not in a calm and relaxed state.”

“Can you get in there and wake him up?” Cyclops asked Emma.

Emma shook her blonde head, “Quicksilver is lost in his own mind. I’m too busy trying to keep all of our minds here in this limbo I made, if I went in there I wouldn’t be able to be there and keep you all here too.”

“I’ll go,” Wanda said, “Maybe I can find him”

“You might just get lost too.” Magneto told her.

“We can’t just stay here,” Dr. Strange spoke, “The longer we are here the more time those demons have to fulfill their Master’s wishes.”

“What are you talking about Strange?” Namor asked.

“At first I didn’t know what those demons were, since no one had seen them for over 2,000 years. Now I know that they belong to The Master, the one who feeds on the sorrow and misery of a person’s soul. The Master is trying to capture as many people as he can so that he can feed on their fears and gain more power. Soon he will be powerful enough to break free of Purgatory and unleash Hell on Earth. We have to stop him.”

“Well that’s just great! Any more bad news?” Wasp said in an exasperated tone.

“Wait! Emma you said that you couldn’t go in without breaking the link with us, that you couldn’t keep us here since you would be using all of your energy to find Pietro. What if we came with you? You wouldn’t have to strain yourself and we could help you search for him.” Cyclops said.

Emma thought for a moment, “It might be our only chance.”

Everyone looked around at each other. Then Wanda stepped up to the door and walked though, her image was immediately lost in a rush of color and sounds.

“Everyone hold hands!” Lorna ordered, and then she grasped Remy’s hand who then caught hold of Doug’s hand and on and on. Then they all stepped into Quicksilver’s mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, as you might have read from my story, I like to use as much canon as I can in the chapters, but as always Marvel owns everything.
> 
> Hope you like this chapter! :)


	21. Scarlet & Silver

**Chapter 21: Scarlet & Silver**

It was a gorgeous beach; the white sand was warmed by a hot sun that seemed to make its way lazily across the sky. The waves were perfect too; the beautiful blue green water gently lapped the white sand. The clear ocean water was sparkling like a thousand diamonds from the sunlight reflecting off of it. A gentle warm breeze lifted Remy’s hair away from his face and he felt so relaxed, like he was in paradise. A wild jungle grew just beyond the shore, and Remy could hear the sound of tropical birds calling to each other. Their voices made a sweet melody and it made Remy wish he could just stay here and listen to them all day long.

“Snap out of it!” Emma Frost said to them all, and Remy looked around surprised, the other heroes had also been taken with the exquisite beauty of this isolated beach. In fact he saw that a couple of them had thrown themselves on the soft sand, sighing while they stretched themselves on the shore. “Remember we are in Quicksilver’s mind, which means that everything he thinks we will see. It also means that if he is feeling something we will be getting a glimpse of that too. So if you are feeling relaxed it is because we are experiencing some of his emotions.”

“Emma is right,” Cyclops said, he was holding onto Emma’s elbow, supporting her as she kept using her telepathic abilities, “We have to find Pietro and get out of here before we are all trapped forever.”

“Where is Wanda?” Lorna asked as she looked around, “We have to find her.”

Remy looked around the beach was empty except for them but then Logan pointed to the sand and said, “Her footprints point in that direction, she and her brother might have some sort of link since they’re twins.”

“Let’s go and finish this.” Magneto said in his cool voice. Remy looked at him, Magneto didn’t seem to care that he was about to witness his son’s worst memory. Remy knew that Erik and Pietro weren’t on good terms but whatever was going on in the head of the Master of Magnetism was a mystery he didn’t think even Professor Xavier could solve.

Remy wondered what it could be, he knew that Pietro was hiding something but never thought he would find out this way. Wolverine began to follow The Scarlet Witch’s delicate footprints and the rest of the group followed him.

****

It was a good day.

Pietro Maximoff sat on the white sand, enjoying the warm sun and the smell of the ocean, he was happy and smiling at his daughter Luna. They were building a giant sandcastle; even though Luna had stated many times that she was too old for sand castle building. Pietro knew she loved it when they did things together, just the two of them.

“Father! Be careful or you’re going to let that wall break apart.” Luna said as she looked over at where her father was working. “Sorry Luna, don’t worry I’ve got this.” Pietro replied, and then he quickly fixed the wall before the sand could collapse completely. Luna gave him a big smile that made him feel like everything in the world was right.

_Pietro?_

Pietro stood up and looked around, someone had called his name. He glanced down at Luna but she hadn’t seemed to hear anything as she went on decorating the castle with sea shells she had found on the beach earlier.

_My brother you must awaken, you are dreaming._

The beach was empty, where was that voice coming from? It sounded like Wanda. Pietro did a slow turn and then suddenly as if a light switch had been flipped he saw Wanda appear on the beach a short distance away from him. She was in her full Scarlet Witch wear, complete with the head piece and cape. The wind blew the sand over her boots as she looked at him with a serious expression. “Wanda?” Pietro asked, “What are you doing here?”

“Pietro we are in your mind, all of this isn’t real. You need to wake up.” Wanda said as she closed the distance between them. Pietro looked back at Luna, she hadn’t gotten up from where she sat in the sand, the sunlight reflected off of her golden hair as she concentrated on their sand castle.

“I don’t want to wake up Wanda.”

“Pietro she isn’t really there, your daughter is in the real world, waiting for you.” Wanda told him.

“Your sister is right. You need to wake up Quicksilver.” Said a deep voice that Pietro knew well. He turned around to see his father Magneto standing just behind Wanda along with a group of other superheroes that Pietro knew. He saw Remy looking past him at Luna. Then Remy shifted his red eyes to him, the wind was blowing Remy’s brown hair away from his face.

“No.”

“No?” Magneto repeated, “We cannot stay here Pietro we need to leave. Confront your fears and be done with it! Already both of your sisters have conquered their darkest thoughts to be free.”

“No.” Pietro repeated, then he turned around to go back to his daughter but a hand on his wrist made him stop. Wanda held his wrist gently as she looked at him with clear blue eyes, “Please brother, do this for me.”

Pietro shuddered; he could never refuse his sister. But he was so afraid of what she would see, he didn’t want her pity, he didn’t think that he could handle it. Already his emotions were in turmoil. He knew that this paradise wasn’t real but he wanted to stay here and be happy; to not have to worry about monsters, or disapproving fathers, or letting down his sisters.

He was so tired.

He didn’t think he could handle it anymore.

He looked into his sister’s eyes. If he stayed here, he would be happy but Wanda would not.

She had her owns sons to think about. Pietro could never take a mother away from her sons, he knew too well what that felt like.

Pietro took one last look at his daughter. Then he turned his back on the Dream Luna and the ocean and walked past everyone to the edge of the jungle where a door had appeared, it was already open and falling snow could be seen through it.

Pietro walked through the door and into the snow. The rest of them followed.

****

When they walked through the snow door they went from extreme heat to extreme cold. They were in the forests of Wundagore Mountain in Transia where the snow was falling hard and the wind was cold and cruel. Wanda looked for her brother but didn’t see him. Instead she saw a woman who resembled her walking off into the night wearing a red shawl.

“Magda?” Magneto’s voice was in disbelief as he watched the memory of his long lost beloved wife walk away.

“It’s a memory Erik,” Emma told him, “You can’t change it or even speak to her.”

Magneto’s face held so many emotions from joy at seeing his wife to agony that he couldn’t speak or even touch her one more time. He had never known what happened to her after she had left him all those years ago. Her image disappeared in the snow, then a moment later a small young white haired boy came running past them he was calling out mother over and over again.

“Pietro?” Wanda said confused, she didn’t remember any of this happening and she and Pietro were always together when they were younger. Wanda followed her brother’s memory and soon they came to the bank of a cold river where she watched in horror as her brother, just a child at the time struggle to save their mother who had chosen to end her life by walking into the icy dark water. The night was so cold and still as tears ran down Wanda’s face. They group listened as a young Pietro begged his mother to come home. They watched as a young boy crawled out of the cold winter river and collapsed on the white snow, clutching only a red shawl, then after waiting the boy slowly walked back through the falling snow to a small cabin where he gave his twin sister a scarlet shawl.

“I never wanted you to know Wanda.” Pietro said from behind the group where he had appeared. Wanda went over to him trying to wipe the tears away, “Why? Why didn’t you tell me Pietro?! I had a right to know! SHE was my mother too!” Wanda was so angry that Pietro hadn’t told her that he had kept this secret for so long.

“How could I have told you?”Pietro said in a strange soft voice, that seemed like he wasn’t sure if he wanted to cry to scream. “I only ever wanted you to be happy.”

He reached out his hand and wiped away another tear that had fallen down Wanda’s cheek.

“Why didn’t you do more?!” Magneto roared at him, he stormed over to his only son.

Pietro turned furious, “I did everything I could! Where were you? You were supposed to be here! To protect us, to prevent these things from ever happening, but you were too busy with your war to ever care about us!”

“I didn’t know that this would happen. I didn’t even know you were my children until you were grown!” Magneto yelled back at him.

“AND WHOSE FAULT WAS THAT?!” Pietro screamed loudly.

Lorna was in shock at discovering Pietro witnessing his mother’s suicide, so Remy stepped up between the three family members and pushed the men away from each other. It looked like they were one second away from fighting with their fists, and Remy said, “WE NEED TO GO. This isn’t helping anyone.”

Pietro stared at his father unwilling to break eye contact.

Remy still had one hand on each of their chests, pushing them away from each other, “Pietro, you need to get us out of here, this memory didn’t work.”

Pietro’s eyes flicked to Remy’s and then he closed his eyes and tried another memory.

A metal door stood to their right and Pietro went over and opened it, everyone was glad to leave the cold snow, where a mother had abandoned her children long ago.

****

This time the group witnessed Magneto’s lessons to a young Pietro when he was a new member of the brotherhood. Magneto was silent as he watched the abuse he inflicted on his son, the constant training, the beatings he gave while trying to mold Pietro in his image. Even Wanda had not known just how severe they were. They watched as Magneto ordered assassins to try and kill the twins in their sleep. It was all a test to see if they were strong enough to survive.

Pietro hardly glanced over at those memories instead he kept on walking, then he came to another door one that was made of crystals, they shone so bright but when one looked closer they could see that the door had hundreds of tiny cracks in it.

Pietro opened that door easily and when the rest of the group followed him through it they didn’t see Pietro anywhere.

Instead all they saw was a giant bedroom, in a palace. Remy was confused; this place was very nicely furnished and to his thief’s eye could see that there were a lot of valuable things in the room.

“Where are we now?” Kitty Pryde asked as she and the others looked around. They were all uncomfortable at witnessing Pietro’s private moments, no one looked at Magneto, who had not said a single word since he last spoke.

“I know this place,” Wanda mumured softly, “This was Pietro and Crystal’s rooms in the Inhuman Palace back when they were married.”

“We are losing time, look at Emma, she can barely stand now.” Cyclops said in a tense voice, “Where is Pietro?”

As if on cue Pietro raced into the room but it wasn’t the Pietro they knew from their present time but rather a memory, and they watched as he began to pack up his clothes, ripping shirts off of their hangers, pulling items out of his drawers and tossing them all into a small carrying bag at super speed.

“Pietro please just stop, we can talk about this!” Crystal said as she ran into the room, “You don’t have to run away!”

Pietro ignored her as he continued packing.

“This is what I am talking about, you never let me in! How am I supposed to know what is going on with you if all you do is run off at the first opportunity?” Crystal said in a loud voice as she watched her husband dash around the room.

“I’m NOT the one who slept with another man!” Pietro screamed at her after coming to a complete stop, “I’m not the one who threw out all of our sacred vows and then brought another person to their bed.”

“You never gave me the time of day! You were always so worried about pleasing my family and making everyone like you but you didn’t care about me!” Crystal was yelling at him, tears were gathering in her eyes and her fists were clenched tight.

“I LOVE YOU!” Pietro yelled, his normally pale face was screwed up in anger.

“I didn’t feel loved, I felt alone every time I was with you.” Crystal said hotly.

Pietro’s anger suddenly melted away and he seemed so weary, he sank down on the king sized bed and put his hands to his head. “You are my wife and I loved you but you never loved me, did you?”

Crystal just stood there, unable to answer honestly.

“You were the only woman that I ever let get this close to me Crystal, you broke down all of my walls with your sweet smile and soft words. You made me feel something that I never thought I would ever feel again. You made me hope for the future.” Pietro said all of this in a quiet voice, “but it was all a lie.”

Crystal looked away from the speedster who sat so still on their bed.

“Tell me that you won’t do it again, tell me that you love me and only me, tell me anything Crystal,” Pietro said, “Anything to make me stay.”

“I can’t.” Crystal said, tears tracking down her cheeks.

Pietro grabbed his bag and walked out of the room. Crystal fell to the floor crying, her hair covering her face. The rest of the group followed the memory Pietro as he walked through the halls of the palace before stopping at a room and cracking open the door a bit before pushing it open the rest of the way. They watched as Pietro walked into the room and picked up a sleeping child from her bed. It was a tiny Luna, who was still sleeping so peacefully unaware that her family had just been broken.

Memory Pietro sat in a rocking chair and held his sleeping daughter in his lap and slowly rocked, he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. He began to sing an old Romani lullaby that his sister once sang to him.

Remy didn’t want to stay here and watch, he never knew just how much family meant to Pietro. He glanced around and then nudged Lorna in the arm. When she looked at him he pointed to another door just off to the side of Luna’s dollhouse.

It was a door made of Scarlet and Silver.

The group made their way to the door which they found was already open a crack, they all walked though following the trail that Quicksilver had left them as they tried to catch up to him.

****

When they entered the room they found a bare room, the moonlight shone from the tall windows and illuminated the vast room, empty except for a single bed on which a woman lay sleeping.

It was The Scarlet Witch, wearing a scarlet sleeping gown, her long brown hair curled over her pillow as she slept.

Quicksilver stood over her, watching her sleep, his face was in shadows but the moonlight shone on his white hair turning it silver.

The group of superheroes came to a stop as they took in the room and the twins.

“This was when Wanda had her breakdown, I brought her here and Pietro begged me to save her but what could I do?” Magneto spoke, “Wanda was too powerful and unstable. Pietro… he convinced her to use her powers to make everyone happy.”

They all knew what had happened next, how the Scarlet Witch had changed the world with only a few words. Memory Wanda didn’t wake up and the Memory Pietro didn’t move from his place at her side.

“I can’t do it Wanda.” Pietro said in a voice that barely echoed in the silent room.

Wanda turned around and saw her brother, not a memory or dream, standing before a white door. It was an ordinary door that wouldn’t be out of place anywhere but it didn’t belong in this sad, silent room.

Pietro was staring at the door like a man lost.

Wanda walked over to her brother, she wrapped her arms around him and said softly, “Pietro you have to. We need you to. Please whatever is behind that door we can face it together like we always have.”

“I’m sorry Wanda, I couldn’t save you.” Pietro said his voice thick with emotion as he began to shake in his sister’s arms, “Every time I think that I am doing something good, I just mess things up worse than before.”

“You tried Pietro, you were there when it mattered most.” Wanda reassured him in her soft voice.

Pietro couldn’t take his eyes off of that white door.

Then he slowly moved away from Wanda’s touch and reached his hand out to the gleaming doorknob. He turned the handle and opened the door to his nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter for me to write, but I'm glad I finished it. If you liked it please don't hesitate to comment! :)
> 
> *Writer is currently working on next chapter*


	22. Speedster's Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for chapter are in Bold letters about halfway through so read at your own risk!

**Chapter 22: Speedster’s Hell**

A white door opened to a memory.

****

They were children barely in their teens when their parents had died in a fire. They were alone in the wilderness of Transia and as they traveled from place to place they never stayed too long in one spot due to the fact that after Pietro’s abilities had shown up, so did Wanda’s powers. Pietro and Wanda still didn’t know what she could do exactly but she still couldn’t control it, whenever she used her power, whether on purpose or accidentally.

The twins were terrified that if they went to any adults for help then they would be separated and never see each other again. They were Maximoffs and they only had each other, and that was all they needed.

This winter was the second winter that the orphaned twins had been on their own. They had barely survived the last one, but this year the weather was even more brutal. They were sitting by their tiny second hand tent that Pietro had managed to steal using his super speed, they had just enough food and clean water to last them one week before Pietro had to find them more. Pietro’s speed came at a price, he had to eat more than he could steal in order to run as fast as he liked. It was like putting gas in a car; if the car was running on empty then it wasn’t going anywhere. So Pietro used his speed sparingly in order to have more food for Wanda to eat, so that she wouldn’t starve.

The twins had tried to find work but many people were reluctant to hire strange teenagers to work for them. Other people wanted to hire them but not for any good reasons, Pietro made sure to protect Wanda from that at any cost. Pietro wanted to pick up Wanda and run away from Transia to a place where it was warm, but Wanda had been reluctant to leave the only place they had ever known as home. Pietro had finally convinced her to leave but then the snows came and there was no way that Pietro could run in it without freezing Wanda to death. Pietro’s own body seemed to generate enough heat for him to only need a good thick coat, but he knew that Wanda wouldn’t be able to survive his speed in the cold, and there was no way that Pietro was leaving his sister behind. So they traveled through the snow slowly, taking care to camp only in the forests and never near roads where bandits might find them.

Pietro sat in front of a small campfire with his sister Wanda, he looked over the warm dancing flames at his sister to see how she was doing, although Wanda didn’t say anything, Pietro knew that she was getting sicker. Her face was paler than before and even though Pietro had her put on almost all the clothes they owned and layered their blankets on her body she still shivered. He finished stirring the pot that was set over the campfire. He had made soup with some of their supplies and then poured some into a cup for Wanda to drink. He made sure that she held the tin cup in her gloved hands carefully so that her shivering wouldn’t make it spill, and then watched worriedly as she took small sips of the hot liquid. “Tha Tha Thank you u PPPietro.” Wanda said in a hoarse voice.

Pietro was sick with worry, he had tried to take her to a doctor in the last town they passed by but Wanda was too afraid of the villagers so they had kept on walking.

“How are you feeling now Wanda?” He asked her as he felt her forehead; it felt like it was on fire.

“I’m fffine.” Wanda lied, “I just nneed to lie dddown.” She then finished her soup and went off to their small tent to sleep.

Pietro tried to quell the fear in his chest and quickly drank what was left of the soup, it wasn’t enough but he didn’t dare to take any more food from their meager supply. Then he made sure that there was enough wood for the fire to keep it going for the rest of the long night. He crept into their tent, it was too small for two growing teenagers but they didn’t mind. He lay down next to his sister and then he pulled her body close until she was pressed up against him so that his unusual body temperature could warm her up.

After a while she stopped shivering and fell into a deep sleep. Pietro couldn’t sleep so he looked down at his sleeping sister to check on her, but Pietro found that her breaths were barely even there. In the cold winter air he could usually see her breathes like smoke but now there were hardly even thin wisps.

“Wanda?” Pietro said shaking her but she didn’t wake up, He tried shaking her harder but stopped, worried that he might be hurting her.

_Just like mother she is going to slip away and I will never see her again…_

_NO!_

Pietro panicked he couldn’t let Wanda just die like this.

_I’ll be all alone._

He had to do something to save her. Nothing he had tried was working so he knew that he had to go back to that last town they passed to get some medicine for Wanda.

“I swear that I will come back for you Wanda,” Pietro promised solemnly, his voice was shaking with fear that Wanda might die before he could return, “Just be strong sister.” Then the white haired teen pressed a warm kiss to his sisters fever hot head and left the camp at full speed.

Pietro ran, faster than ever before, they had walked many miles since the last town but he made it there in only moments. He skidded to a stop just at the edge of the trees to observe the town. He didn’t know where the doctor’s house was, but that wasn’t going to stop him. He made sure that his white locks were hidden well beneath his hat and went into town at a normal pace.

He knocked on the first door that he came to, trying to hide his nervousness and panic. He and Wanda always kept to themselves whenever they had to venture into a town for food or supplies. The door swung open to reveal a middle aged man staring down at him. Pietro suddenly felt very self conscious about his homeless and ragged looking clothes. 

“Why the hell are you knocking on my door boy? Don’t you know what time of night it is?” the man asked in a mean tone, his features suspicious as he looked down on the teenager.

Pietro gulped and then said in a calm voice, “Please sir, do you know where the doctor is? Or do you have any kind of medicine, I don’t have a lot of money but I could pay you back, you see my sister is very sick and-”                                                                                                               

“Get out of my sight you worthless piece of gypsy trash!” the man yelled at Pietro, “I know your game you come to an honest hardworking family and plead for help, but all you really want is to see what kind of valuables we have in our house so that you can bring your garbage friends back with you to rob us blind!”

Pietro jumped at the man’s voice and then stood frozen at the man’s words before trying to explain, “No! Sir please my sister is sick and could be dying, I just need a little help-”

“GET OUT OR I’LL THROW YOU OUT!” the man roared at him but before he could grab him, Pietro ran off into the darkness.

He took a moment to catch his breath and to hold back the tears that the confrontation had brought forth. Then he walked down the street to another house where he hoped to find help.

Doors were slammed shut in Pietro’s face before he could even tell the townspeople about Wanda, beautiful Wanda who was cold and sick and just needed a small measure of human kindness to save her. No one would tell him where the doctor’s house was, one old woman even spit right on Pietro’s face calling him a piece of Roma Gypsy scum.

Door after door were opened and the closed again, some were mean, others were indifferent, not caring one way or the other whether some girl they had never met was going to die because she was just a gypsy street rat like her brother.

Pietro ran back to the doctor’s office but it was still closed, just like the last time he checked. He was starting to panic, thoughts raced through his head as his feet slowed down.

_What if I can’t get help? What if she dies? Why won’t anybody just help me!_

Pietro had passed by a pub earlier that had a lot of rowdy male customers but he didn’t stop to ask them for help. Now he had extinguished the number of houses that still had lights on in their windows, he was afraid to knock on doors whose homes were already dark, afraid of someone hurting him before he could get some medicine back to Wanda. He was tired from all the running and the lack of a good diet, the worrying weighed on his heart. Now he passed by the same pub again, looking for houses that might help him.

_I can’t just break in and steal anything. What if I get caught? I’m not at my top speed now and if they put me in jail then Wanda will be alone._

“Hey boy! What are you doing out here?” called out a drunk male voice from behind Pietro.

Pietro whirled around to find that a drunk man had followed him from the pub to a side street. Pietro looked around for a good escape and thought that he could make it if he dashed between the two houses on his left. The man looked too drunk to follow him when he was running, even if he wasn’t at his best speed.

Pietro looked at the drunken man cautiously and then while he slowly got into position to run said, “I’m looking for a doctor for medicine to help my sister. She is sick, and needs help.”

The drunk man blinked his foggy grey eyes at Pietro’s words and then scratched his thick black beard, “If you want to get to the doctor, I know where he lives. Do you have any money?”

Hope flared in Pietro’s soul, _thank you god, he is going to help me,_ then he said in a neutral tone, “I have some; it might be enough for just a little bit of medicine.”

For a moment Pietro was worried that the bearded man would rob him, but all the tall man did was wave Pietro towards him and say, “We can sort that out with the doctor, come on, it’s cold out here.” Then he turned around and staggered away, leading Pietro down the street.

Pietro walked a good distance behind the man afraid, but hopeful. The man led him to a house that was set further away from the other homes, it had a nice garden surrounding it but the snow had covered most of the ground, making the trees and bushes look the same. The drunk man lurched up the steps to the porch and raised a hand to pound on the door.

After a moment it opened and another man stepped out onto the porch, he was almost the same height as the bearded drunk man, muscular but not as muscular, and he had on a pair of glasses that made his eyes hard to see. Pietro stood at the bottom of the porch steps and listened as the bearded man told the doctor about Pietro’s sister.

“I have the medicine you need boy. Come in if you are not trying to rob me and I will help you.” said the doctor, then he and the bearded man both went into the door, the door closed behind them to keep the wind out of the house.

 _Something is wrong,_ Pietro’s mind whispered, _RUN._

Pietro shook off the thoughts and slowly climbed the steps he stood before a white door that looked like any other door, its shiny doorknob gleamed as he reached out his hand to open it.

Pietro stepped into a living room that had comfortable sofas and a warm fire in the fireplace; he saw the doctor waiting for him but the bearded man was not there. Pietro closed the door behind him with a clink so that the warmth would stay in the room.

“My friend is in the bathroom, probably passed out from all the drinking,” the doctor explained. He had sharp features, with dirty blonde hair, piercing brown eyes and a hawk-like nose, the doctor asked Pietro about his sister and her illness, and Pietro told him.

“You don’t have any money to pay me do you?”

Pietro held out all the money he had left in the world.

The doctor looked down at the small amount, “I’m not a charity you know. If I gave you a lesser price then everyone would want that, and I would be out of business, and working for free.”

Pietro knew he was poor and said in a small voice, “I’ll work for you, anything you want, I’ll clean your house for free, just please help.”

The doctor moved to a large cabinet, and with a small key he unlocked the door, it opened to reveal shelves and shelves full of all different kinds of medicines. Pietro had no idea that there were that many, he had never finished school and any education he had was from reading books he bought or stole.

“I don’t need a clean house.” The doctor snapped at him, and then in a softer tone said, “Take off your hat boy.”

Pietro pulled his hat off, and watched as the doctor’s eyes changed from cold to calculating as he saw Pietro’s pale hair.

Moments passed in silence, Pietro’s instincts were screaming at him but he couldn’t just take the medicine and run, he didn’t understand how much Wanda needed and worried about giving her something that would only make her worse.

“If you do something for me, boy then I will give you this medicine,” the doctor held up a small dark colored glass bottle filled with liquid, “Two spoons of this every few hours and you sister will live. But if she doesn’t take it then she will most certainly die.”

Pietro heart stopped at the doctor’s words. Wanda couldn’t die, he couldn’t fail her, fail his mother who told him to take care of her. Pietro was trembling slightly as he asked, “Wh- what do you want?”

The doctor locked the medicine away and put the key which was on a small chain around his neck hiding it in his clothes, and then he walked over to the fireplace and sat in a chair next to it.

“Take off your jacket boy” he commanded.

Pietro shed his jacket and stood his head bowed as he tried to think of ways of getting the key away from the man.

_If only I wasn’t so tired, I could just snatch it away and run._

“Now take off your shirt boy,” said the doctor the firelight reflected off of his glasses, hiding his eyes, but Pietro could feel the weight of their gaze on him.

“I- I” Pietro stuttered, he was afraid, he knew what some men liked to do to boys.

“You don’t have to take off your pants,” the doctor said in a patronizing tone as if he was speaking to a child, “I just want to see your body and for you to pleasure me.”

“How?” Pietro whispered his blue eyes wide.

“With your mouth.” The doctor said with a sneer, “besides I don’t like virgins.”

Pietro blushed, he felt ashamed and he didn’t know why, he felt so scared, he didn’t want this but the thought of his sister out there in the cold while he was wasting time here drove him to quickly pull off his shirt.

He stood there with his arms wrapped around his chest and his head bowed he didn’t want to see what the doctor was thinking.

****

The doctor’s gaze took in the half naked teen before him, the boy was very unique, and his body seemed to be made for running. He was still young but his sharp, pale, slender frame would grow out nicely. The boy had startling features from his white hair to his ice blue eyes and pale skin. He had effeminate pink lips and the doctor grew hard in his pants at the thought of those lips wrapped around his cock.

“What is your name boy?”

“Pietro.”

Oh he was going to have fun with this one. His lips twisted into an evil smile.

****

**WARNING! NON/CON, RAPE/VIOLENCE.**

****

 _Don’t do this! Just run!_ Pietro thought, _where? Without Wanda, I don’t have a home to run to. I’ll just do it quickly and grab the medicine and go._

Pietro listened to the doctor’s instructions and knelt down between the man’s open legs. In front of the firelight the doctor sat in his chair and looked down on Pietro. The firelight danced upon Pietro’s bared skin in a lovely way and he could feel the heat of it.

“Open my pants.” The doctor said, he seemed to be having trouble talking, his voice sounded excited.

It sickened Pietro but using his shaking hands to unfasten the doctor’s pants he pulled it open. He looked away from the man’s erection that was showing against his underwear. His face felt so hot, he didn’t have any kind of experience with this kind of stuff, hell he had never even masturbated since he and Wanda were always together. He pulled the doctor’s underwear down and the man’s erection bobbed free.

“Put your lips around it, but careful if you bite me with your teeth boy I will throw you out.”

Pietro nodded, he felt like he was in a dream, this couldn’t be real. He put his hands on the doctor’s thighs for balance and then he wrapped his lips around the man’s cock, it felt strange in his mouth, salty and big, he didn’t know what to do but the doctor began to groan and so Pietro tried sucking him like a piece of candy, and the doctor’s hands flew into his pale hair, clutching his head and pushing him down further.

Pietro choked on the doctor’s cock, he couldn’t breathe but then he started breathing out of his nose and that helped. He bobbed his head up and down in an inexperienced way and tried to finish quickly, he felt sick to his stomach but there was no way he could leave without that key.

The doctor’s hands were hurting Pietro’s skull as he forced Pietro down and he lifted his hips until his cock brushed against the back of Pietro’s throat. Pietro gagged around his cock but kept on sucking.

The doctor groaned again, “Oh pretty boy….pretty Pietro… so hot…yes… just like that.”

Pietro had never heard a man make those noises before and he tried to block out the doctor’s voice as he stretched his lips around the man’s cock. Soon the doctor began to rock against Pietro’s mouth harder and faster. Pietro tried to pull back but the doctor held him tight and shot his cum into Pietro’s mouth while moaning loudly.

Pietro wrenched himself away from the doctor and threw up the doctor’s cum onto the floor, then he threw up the soup he had for dinner. He was on his hands and knees, gasping and his chest was heaving as he tried to get the taste out of his mouth.

“You stupid boy!” the doctor yelled at him before kicking Pietro in the side. Pietro fell over clutching his ribs and shaking.

“Look at the mess you made! Clean it up.” The doctor threw a rag to Pietro and then left the room. Pietro held back tears as he tried to clean the floor quickly, he heard a sound behind him then he was being pressed against the floor by a large body. He struggled trying to get free and screaming.

Then he felt something cold being wrapped around his wrists. Metal handcuffs held him tight. Then he was being jerked up into a standing position. The doctor was standing before him and behind him holding his arms was the drunken man from the bar.

Pietro was terrified and angry, “You said you would give me the medicine!”

The doctor laughed at him and said, “Why would I do that? I was just stalling you until my friend could come back with the restraints.”

“You lied to me!”

“No I didn’t, I told you I don’t like virgins, but my friend here does.” The doctor looked to the bearded man and said, “Make sure you put something in his mouth we don’t want him to wake up the whole town, not that they would care about trash like him anyways.”

****

The man threw Pietro onto the floor in a small room in the house and closed the door, the room got dark and Pietro tried to get up to run away but the man was faster than him and he punched Pietro in the gut. Pietro fell to the floor and the man grabbed him and shoved a small cloth into his mouth.

Pietro gagged on it as the man started to take off his pants. Pietro tried to stop him from doing it but his efforts were wasted, he just didn’t have the strength to fight him. Pietro felt cool air hit his legs and then he felt exposed as the man stripped him of all of his clothes.

_This isn’t happening._

_Please don’t let this happen._

_Wanda, I have to go back to her._

The man was quiet as he looked at the naked teen lying in the ground before him then he unbuckled his pants and shoved them down his legs. Pietro’s blue eyes widened at the sight of the man’s cock, it was bigger than the doctor’s and Pietro struggled to get free. The man slapped his face again and again until Pietro stopped moving. Then for good measure he punched him a few more times on his chest and body to make sure that Pietro wouldn’t start again. Bruises formed on Pietro’s pale skin.

“Just stop fighting boy, it will be over soon enough, then the doctor wants another chance at you. You won’t be a virgin for long.” He said in a mean tone, his breath smelled like cigarettes, and he smelled like alcohol and sweat. He held Pietro firmly and he couldn’t move.

_Can’t move._

_Can’t run._

The man ran his large rough hands down Pietro’s body until he touched Pietro’s dick, and slowly began to jerk him off. Pietro had never felt it anything like it, he felt good but bad at the same time. It wasn’t long before Pietro came, he was only a teenager. The man chuckled and then said, “You are a quick one, aren’t you?” then he turned Pietro’s body over and holding him down he touched Pietro in-between his ass cheeks. Pietro jumped, his body started to vibrate slightly, as the man’s fingers explored him there.

_Can’t move._

_Please stop._

Then without warning he felt something larger than fingers being placed at his entrance, he want to scream and beg and cry but he couldn’t. The gag in his mouth kept him silent and the cuffs held him tight. Then suddenly the man shoved his large cock deep inside Pietro without any more lube than the spit he had just put on it.

_Can’t move._

_It hurts._

Hot tears ran down Pietro’s face as he lay there, the man was grunting like an animal, shoving his cock in and out of Pietro’s ass at a hard and punishing pace. Pietro felt a trickle of liquid run down his leg. He didn’t want to be here in this cold, dark room with this man. He wished he was back with Wanda, asleep and warm in his tent.

The man continued to rut against him for what felt like hours to the young speedster. Rough hands kept him immobile and the pain made his back hurt and he couldn’t stop crying.

After what felt like an eternity, the man gave a few final shoves with his body and then came inside of Pietro.

Pietro felt numb.

The man didn’t say another word as he left a naked, broken Pietro on the floor as he walked away.

Pietro wanted to die, to just never move again.

_If you die, then so does your sister._

_NO!_

The thought gave him a strength he didn’t have before; he slowly stood up the feeling of wetness running down his legs. He looked down and saw blood mixed in with cum. He was hurt but now he didn’t care anymore, the only thing that mattered was family.

Pietro’s hands were still cuffed behind his back, so he popped out his shoulder (he had done it many times when he was younger) and worked until his hands were in front of his body. Then he pulled on his pants and shoes that had been stripped from him. His shirt was still in the living room; he crept to the door and listened for noise.

He didn’t hear anything and he opened it slowly, it wasn’t locked, and quietly made his way through the house, he stopped in the kitchen for a moment before continuing on to the living room. He stopped before he turned the corner and he could hear voices.

“You should have seen him, pretty as a picture, lying there. He’s a perfect little bitch. Better than the last one.” Said the voice of the bearded man, “I haven’t felt this good and tired since we had that other boy, remember him? At least this one didn’t piss on himself.”

“Yes, good thing you found him. I’ll go in to see him in the morning, right now I’m going to sleep. We’ll keep him for a few days, and then take him out to the woods.” Said the doctor, Pietro could hear him moving away towards the stairs, and then Pietro waited until the bearded man’s movements stopped as the man fell asleep.

Pietro waited.

Pietro walked into the room quietly, like a ghost, he put the sharp knife he had gotten out of the kitchen to the sleeping man’s throat, and then he felt the man’s blood coat his hand. The man didn’t move again.

Pietro only felt numb.

Pietro then went up stairs to the doctor, who was sleeping peacefully in his warm bed, and all it took was one simple movement of his wrist and Pietro was done.

He took the bloody key from the around the doctor’s throat and went back downstairs. He had found the keys to the cuffs in the doctor’s room and used them to free his hands. He washed the blood away, emotions were beyond him now.

He got dressed and then took the medicine he needed.

Pietro walked away from the white door that had taken him to hell. He walked back at a slow pace to his sister who was still sleeping deeply in their tent. He gave her the medicine and after watching to make sure that Wanda would be fine. He walked out into snow, and stopped behind a tree, far enough away that Wanda wouldn’t hear him and wake up.

He hunched over in the cold snow, wanting to cry, wanting to throw up again, but he couldn’t there was nothing left inside of him.

He felt used.

Empty.

Broken.

****

A Silver door opened and a group of heroes who had watched a memory walked through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hides*
> 
> Don't throw things at me, I really do love Quicksilver! 
> 
> This was a dark chapter to write, poor Pietro.  
> I'm sorry, I just keep making bad things happen to him, but he is stronger than he thinks.  
> I was listening to the song Demons by Imagine Dragons when I wrote this chapter.
> 
> *Writer is in hiding and writing next chapter*


	23. All Hell Breaks Loose

**Chapter 23: All Hell Breaks Loose**

In the darkest parts of Purgatory in a cold cell a group of superheroes were being held captive, kept in a deep sleep they dreamed of nightmares. They woke up.

****

Gambit shot awake the Pietro’s memory still fresh in his mind as if it had just happened. He felt tears on his cheeks and looked around the cell. It was made of metal and rocks, they were not restrained to anything since where would they go if they did get loose. His eyes fell on Quicksilver who was just lying on the ground not seeing anything just staring at the rocky ceiling. His face was blank and Remy felt fear.

“Pietro?” Wanda said, as she ran to him, falling to her knees she reached her hand out to touch him but all she grasped was air.

Pietro had gotten up and run from her to the farthest part of the cell that he could get, not close to anybody. He didn’t say anything as he sat in a corner tucked his body into himself and turned away from the crowd of people who had witnessed his darkest memory.

“Pietro please talk to me.” Wanda begged her voice ragged with emotions, “You should have told me, I could have helped you. You didn’t need to keep it locked away for all of these years. Pietro?”

“Leave him alone.” Lorna said, she sounded like she was going to be sick, “Can’t you see that it’s killing him? Give him some space.”

Remy couldn’t take his eyes off of Pietro, he remembered the time when Pietro had been on his knees for Remy, it made him sick to think about it now that he knew what had happened.

“Lorna I need you to help me this metal is very strong and with our powers combined we can break them.” Said Magneto, Remy looked at him in disbelief, the man was a cold hearted bastard. Magneto finally looked Remy in the eyes and Remy saw guilt in the Master of Magnetism’s cold blue eyes.

Then Magneto turned away and began to use his abilities to try to break the thick metal bars apart. Doctor Strange went to stand next to him and began to gather his magic in an attack so that he would be prepared.

‘Wanda we need you to help us, after we break loose, I need time to create a portal so that we can escape. There are sure to be demons that will try to stop us from leaving.”

Lorna and Wanda both looked at Pietro who hadn’t moved from his spot. The rest of the heroes didn’t know how to act since they woke up. Even Emma Frost seemed uncomfortable and usually nothing could pierce her tough diamond skin.

Lorna and Wanda reluctantly went to help and the other heroes prepared themselves for a fight. Remy was lost, but he didn’t let that stop him and he strode over to where Pietro was sitting silently.

“Pietro?” Remy’s voice was soft, but Pietro still flinched. His blue eyes were darting back and forth not seeing anything. Remy wanted to touch him but was afraid too.

Then a huge sound echoed through the cell as Polaris and Magneto broke apart the door. The sound attracted groups of Shadow Demons and the assembled group began to fight them as Wanda and Doctor Strange sat in a magic circle across from each other trying to create a portal.

Remy stayed by Pietro’s side to protect him in case any demons made their way here and after a moment Doug joined him. Remy gave Doug a grateful nod and the two teammates watched the battle.

****

Pietro heard the ugly screams of monsters. He held himself tight to keep from shaking. The secret he had kept hidden for so long had festered inside his soul until he was sure that nothing would ever break the hopelessness he felt again. For so long he had tried to move past it but now it was fresh again, the wounds were raw and he couldn’t bear the touch of others, even Wanda.

He heard Remy calling his name but he couldn’t face him, not after all that Remy had witnessed.

Lorna.

He couldn’t face any of them.

 _Run…_ His mind whispered… _just run._

He wanted to cry but he forgot how to do so.

_Where am I going to run to?_

He was the fastest man alive but he couldn’t run away from what had happened.

It took years but it finally caught him.

****

“I think he is in shock.” Doug said worriedly as he tried to look at Pietro without touching him., “His pupils are really dilated.”

“Don’t wake him up until we get the hell out of Hell.” Remy grimaced as he threw another card at a demon. It was chaos but each and every hero was fighting tooth and nail to beat the horde back.

“Break those cell bars! All of them, they are confining our magic and we can’t get a portal open until they are gone!” Doctor Strange yelled at Magneto and Polaris who were fighting off demons while ripping metal bars out.

“You want them gone?”Polaris yelled, “Then they – are – gone!” She called every bit of strength she had and finished tearing out the metal that had held them captive.

“YES!” Wanda exclaimed as a bright white circle of light appeared and a portal opened back to the Avenger Headquarters.

“And that is our cue Doug,” Remy said throwing out a few more cards before whirling around to his teammates, “Head for the portal.”

“But what about-”

“I’ve got him just go.”

Doug ran off to the open portal and dashed through other heroes followed, until it was just Wanda, Lorna, Magneto, Remy, and Pietro left.

Magneto and Polaris held the shadow demons back with giant metal bars acting as a barrier between them, and Wanda had stayed behind to keep the portal open on this side.

Remy knelt down until his face was even with Pietro’s whose face was still and blue eyes were darting from side to side.

“I’m going get you out of here Pietro. Trust me.” Remy held out his hand to Pietro and when Pietro didn’t run away he grabbed him. Pietro started to fight him but Remy held on tight. He staggered over to the portal with Pietro writhing and trying to worm his way out of Remy’s arms. Then they went through.

****

After Remy came Lorna, then Magneto, finally Wanda, and Doctor Strange closed the portal down before any demons could pass though.

Remy set Pietro down on the floor and he immediately ran off leaving only a gust of wind. Remy wanted to chase him but he knew that was impossible.

“Get me a computer and track this signal,” Lorna said without wasting any time.

Steve Rogers had greeted them as they arrived along with the rest of the Avengers including Alex Summers.

“Over here Lorna, but what do you need the computer for?” Tony asked.

Lorna followed him to the computer and began typing, “I had Quicksilver’s latest suit modified with a GPS tracker so that we could better coordinate our missions. I can’t just let him run away, he needs us.”

After a moment she locked on his position, “Ok he is circling the Pacific Ocean…now he is going across the states to…he stopped at Serval Industries in Virginia, Doug call up Danger and Warlock tell them what happened and to hold Quicksilver.”

“I’m on it.” Doug said before pulling out his still intact communicator.

****

Pietro stopped in front of his room at Serval Industries but he didn’t want to stay there. His legs were tired but he kept moving until he reached Remy’s room and opened the door, three cats came over to the open door to investigate the newcomer.

When they saw it wasn’t Remy they weren’t happy but then Pietro began to pet them and let felt like that was ok.

Pietro carried all three cats to Remy’s bed and laid on it. He hugged the little fur balls and petted them in a soothing manner. Here in Remy’s room he felt a little better. He could just stay here.

“Hello Pietro.”

Pietro jerked his head up and looked over at the open door way where his boss Harrison Snow was standing. He didn’t have the energy to talk to anyone.

Snow’s cold blue eyes took in Pietro’s appearance then he walked into the room. Snow looked out of place in his business suit while standing in Remy’s messy room. Pietro still couldn’t speak and he kept on petting Lucifer, Oliver, and Figaro.

“Hmmm if you are here then that probably means that the rest of them escaped as well.” Snow said in a business tone of voice, “Well I had hoped that my demons would have taken care of you but I can eliminate one more.”

Then Snow raised a gun to Pietro’s chest to shoot him but before he could pull the trigger he was blasted to side by Danger.

“I do not think that you are a very good person.” Danger said as she stared down at Snow.

“Fucking robotic bitch!” Snow said, his face had been torn away to reveal that underneath his skin he had pitch black skin just like the Shadow Demons. Then Snow opened his open to show his dripping fangs before surging up to fight with Danger.

Warlock ran into the room transforming himself into a robotic car and tossed Pietro and Remy’s cats into the center of his robotic body. As he zoomed out of the room Danger grabbed hold of the side of Warlock and then they were gone.

****

“DON’T YOU SAY IT REMY!” Lorna yelled after she had heard what Danger reported to them when they arrived at Avenger’s Tower with a quiet speedster.

“I TOLD YOU SO LORNA!” Remy said regardless of her order, “I told you that Snow was evil!”

Lorna checked on her brother who hadn’t said a word. Pietro just sat on the sofa petting the three cats. Wanda sat next to him and the rest of the group were all in other various places around the living area.

Remy was worried, Pietro refused to look at anyone and hadn’t said a word. He needed to talk to him to get him to wake up from his living nightmare. But the threat from the demons was getting worse and so they had to sit in this war council to decide what would happen next.

“Snow was evil,” Doctor Strange informed them, “but now he is dead. From what you said Danger then it seems like Snow was the Master’s servant. He did his Master’s bidding, and in return the Master would have promised him something like power. Did he make any sacrifices?”

“I found Linda dead with strange symbols cut into her skin.” Danger said.

“Then Snow completed the final Ritual and scarficed  a person so that the Master could roam the earth. But what Snow didn’t know was that the master needs a host body to stay here in this realm. By doing this, he allowed himself to be the Master’s host body and now Snow’s soul was cast from his body and is in Hell. All that was left was an empty vessel for the Master to fill with his own demonic entity.”

“What do we do to end this? Kill all the demons? He will just send more.” Steve Rogers said.

“We have to kill the Master in Snow’s body before he gets any more powerful.” Doctor Strange replied.

“Done. Everybody rest up tonight because tomorrow we going back to D.C. and taking back our freedom!” Steve told the room.

One by one everyone left to seek out a bed before the Final Battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Writer is working on next chapter and hopes to have it ready on a few days.*
> 
> If you need some more Pietro fic while waiting for the new chapter, then check out my newest fic Madness and High Fashion. It is set in the real world and not as dark as this one but will still have mature themes.


	24. Silent Speedster

**Chapter 24: Silent Speedster**

Pietro was detached from reality. He heard the others talking and making plans but he didn’t care. He just sat on the sofa and ran his fingers through soft fur. He didn’t answer Lorna or Wanda when they tried to talk to him, he couldn’t. Soon all the heroes left the room until it was just Wanda, Lorna, Remy, and Magneto left with the silent speedster.

His father came up to him and put his hand on Pietro’s shoulder in a fatherly fashion. Pietro didn’t flinch; he was too tired to do that, too tired to be scared anymore. He didn’t look up at his father, and after a moment Magneto released his shoulder and then left silently. Too many things were wrong between them to ever be fixed.

Pietro knew that and so did Erik. The moment where they could have had a good relationship had passed long ago and nothing would ever change that. Magneto left with a sense of guilt that there was nothing he could do to spare his son the agony he was going through now.

Pietro didn’t care. The numbness covered his soul like a cold blanket that he never wanted to let go.

“Pietro I just want you to know that this doesn’t change anything. You know that don’t you?” Lorna asked him in a quiet voice, Pietro could hear the sadness in her voice, the pity, he didn’t want that. He didn’t want anything anymore except to never feel anything again.

Lorna slowly came close to Pietro and wrapped her arms around Pietro. She carefully gave him a hug as if he was made of the finest glass. As if she was afraid she would break him.

He could feel the tears soak his shirt as she said, “Please Pietro you said that if I ever fell you would catch me. Do you remember that? It was a long time ago but I still remember. You were always there for me and for Wanda. We are here for you now. Please Pietro don’t run away anymore.”

Pietro wanted to hold his little sister to tell her that it was all going to work out but he knew the truth. It wouldn’t be.

After a few moments Lorna released him and he went back to petting Oliver. Lorna stood up and Wanda came to her to say, “Go rest. I will be here with him.” Lorna nodded unable to speak. As she left he caught Remy’s eyes and nodded. He nodded back and then waited.

Lorna left just like Pietro knew she would. He didn’t care.

Wanda sat next to him and then, with a gentleness that Pietro always knew was within her, she took the cat out of Pietro’s lap and put him on the floor. Oliver ran off to join his brother’s who were exploring the tower. Wanda sat quiet for a moment then she took off her scarlet gloves and with her bare hands she held her twins hands.

“Pietro.”

Pietro didn’t turn to her, she knew now, how was he going to face her? He didn’t want pity not from her, his chest felt too tight, the metal bands that once held him by his neck felt like they were back again.

“Pietro, please.”

He couldn’t do it. He started to shake slightly.

“Brother please look at me.”

Pietro could never refuse his sister when she asked him like that. Never.

Pietro raised his blue eyes and looked into blue eyes that matched his own. His twin, they were two bodies, two souls, but they were cut from the same cloth of spirit since the day they were born. The one person who had always been by his side until one day he turned around and she was gone.

Pietro wanted to cry but he couldn’t. All he felt was nothing. Something was wrong with him. He knew this but he couldn’t do anything. He felt weak.

“You are my brother.” Wanda said with steel in her voice, “I know that you are strong. I know that you would lay down your life for the ones you love. I know you.”

Tears crept down her face in slow motion to Pietro as he listened to her voice.

“What happened to you should have never happened to anyone, to any man, woman, or child.” Wanda continued, “The fact that you not only survived but thrived only confirms something that I have always known. No matter what anyone says, my powers are small compared to the strength of your soul Pietro.”

Wanda held onto Pietro’s hands so tight that he began to lose feeling in them but he didn’t say anything, afraid that if he told her she would let him go and he would be alone again.

“You beat them Pietro. You beat them every time that you lived your life. You married someone you loved and had a child. Even if you aren’t with Crystal anymore you took a chance with your heart and you opened it. She gave you a child Pietro, she gave you your moon, she gave you Luna. Those men, those memories are past, and I wish I could have spared you that pain but I can’t. But I’ll be damned if I’m about to lose you to your own stubbornness. You are mine, brother. You are strong, Quicksilver. I know this. So does your daughter. So do you.”

Then Wanda stood up and gave Pietro a kiss on his forehead, she stayed there as Pietro wrapped his arms around her waist. He was still seated on the sofa and she stood before him letting him press his forehead to her stomach.  Her Scarlet cape wrapped around him and he felt something inside him break. He was trying to stop shaking but he couldn’t. She was running her hands through his white hair just like she used to when they were younger.

Pietro slowly gained control of himself but he still didn’t let her go.

He couldn’t.

They stayed that way for a long time.

****

Pietro finally let go of Wanda but he still had that blank face on. Remy’s heart was breaking, he wanted to do something but what could he do? Wanda’s eyes met Remy’s and Remy came over to her then he picked up Pietro from the couch and held him tight. He carried him to a bedroom that Wanda led him to. It had its own bathroom with a tub and a bed big enough for both of them. Wanda was silent as she watched Remy take Pietro into the bathroom and then set him down on the closed toilet seat. Remy plugged the tub and then turned the hot water on letting it run and fill the tub.

Then he left Pietro alone and followed Wanda to the bedroom. Wanda looked at Remy like she had never seen him before, then she said, “In his current state of mind I know that Pietro would never just let anyone get close to him unless he was already close to that person before. He cares for you.”

“He never said so,” Remy said.

“No, my brother would never say so. It shows in the way he trusts you. Do you love him?”

Remy thought about Pietro, how that arrogant smug speedster had swept Remy off of his feet. How he smiled when he was having fun. How Pietro looked when he was sleeping. How his eyes seemed to almost glow silver in the moonlight when they were in bed. How this person that Remy thought he should hate was actually the person that Remy couldn’t stop thinking about. He thought about what he had seen in Pietro’s memories, the blood that coated his small pale hands, the screams he made, the hopeless look in his eyes. Then he thought about the broken man that was sitting in the bathroom waiting for him.

Wanda watched the emotions play over Remy’s face and then she nodded, she knew that Remy did love Pietro.

“If you hurt him Remy, Lorna and I will make you wish you weren’t born.” Wanda said in a way that was serious but also teasing him. Then she left him alone with Pietro. Remy knew that even though Wanda had put on a brave face for her brother that she was broken hearted at what Pietro had to go through. He didn’t have to follow her to know that she was going to Lorna’s room to make sure that she was ok.

Remy walked back into the bathroom and then slowly helped Pietro take off his Serval Industries uniform, Remy was going to burn it along with his as soon as he could. Then he helped the silent speedster get into the hot water.

****

Wanda left, but now Pietro knew that she was never going to leave him the way that his mother did. She knew everything now but she didn’t abandon him. He also knew that Lorna was the same, she was family and family didn’t leave one another.

Pietro sat in the scalding water, he let Remy steer him because he couldn’t focus on anything. He felt rough hands; a thief’s hands slowly rub him clean. It was so gentle that Pietro couldn’t take it anymore.

There was a keening sound like the kind a dog makes, it was so high pitched that it took Pietro a moment to realize that he was talking at a speed so fast and high that Remy couldn’t understand him. He stopped talking and a sob racked his throat.

He felt like he couldn’t talk even when he wanted to. He jumped out of the tub naked and wet. Remy got up quickly and followed Pietro, but all Pietro did was walk into the bedroom and start pacing back and forth. He wanted to run but was too tired, but at the same time he couldn’t stay still anymore.

****

Remy watched as Pietro paced naked from one end of the room to the other. The high speed talking he did earlier and now the pacing was better than the lifeless doll that sat and did nothing. Remy got a towel and waited until Pietro paced beside him again then he caught him with the towel forcing him to stand still as Remy wrapped the clean fluffy white towel around him.

Remy steered him to the bed and made him wait while he prepared the bed. After removing the covers Remy finished drying off Pietro like he was a child and then helped him lie down in the bed and threw the covers over him. As Pietro lay there staring at the ceiling quiet and pale, Remy went into the bathroom and cleaned up.

He walked back to the bed turning off the lights and got under the covers. He was still wearing his underwear; he didn’t want Pietro to feel pressured. He looked over at Pietro who looked back at him with eyes that hid demons. Remy moved a piece of silver white hair out of Pietro’s eyes.

Pietro closed his eyes and shuddered then when he opened them again tears were forming on his dark lashes. Tears fell from Pietro’s eyes and it was like a bridge collapsing, it could only bear so much weight before it eventually broke.

Remy pulled Pietro close to his body and held him tight. Pietro cried in a way that he hadn’t since that hellish night. Remy made soothing noises and rubbed Pietro’s back. “It’s ok Pie, just let it out.”

Remy held him until Pietro’s sobs slowed and even then he didn’t let him go.

****

Pietro lay quiet in bed on his side looking into Remy’s eyes. In a hoarse voice he asked, “We are you still here?”

Remy’s red eyes seemed to gleam in the darkness, “Because this is where I want to be. I love you.”

Pietro’s heart stopped at those words, he never thought that Remy would say them, especially after what he learned.

Pietro leaned into Remy’s lips and kissed him in a way that seemed to say everything Pietro couldn’t. He wanted to say that he loved him, that he dreamed of red eyes at night, of a strong body holding him, loving him.

But all he could do was kiss the man who had captured his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of emotions in this chapter. :( More coming soon. :)


	25. Final Battle

**Chapter 25: Final Battle**

Remy Lebeau stood and looked at the warzone that was once Washington D.C. he couldn’t understand what would make a man scarf ice an innocent woman to gain power. But it had happened and now a monster roamed the streets, but not for long. The gathered Heroes were all waiting, they all knew that if they didn’t fight today then all of the people they cared for and innocent victims would never be safe. Doctor Strange and Emma Frost were working with the Fantastic Four and some X-Men to rescue all of the abducted people who were still trapped in Purgatory.

Remy looked around and saw his friends waiting to lay down their lives for all of the innocent people. Remy wore his old Gambit outfit, and had burned his Serval uniform; he had his cards ready and held his staff in one hand. He saw Lorna stand with her sister Wanda, Lorna was wearing her Polaris outfit, the green outfit looked better on her than the Serval one, and with Wanda’s scarlet outfit it seemed that both sisters were getting ready for the holidays. Remy wondered what he should get Pietro for Christmas this year; he wanted to get him something meaningful. Remy knew that he was trying to distract himself from the fact that he had left Pietro sleeping on their bed back in the Avengers Tower, and that he might not return from this fight. Remy had stood there, watching him sleep. The white haired speedster had kissed him last night and then Remy had held him until he exhaustion had finally claimed him.

Remy saw the man who was once Harrison Snow but was now the Master standing behind his horde of shadow demons. The waiting was tense but when Captain America yelled, “AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!” the final battle began.

****

Pietro reached out in his bed and felt nothing but air, usually that was normal, but this day there was supposed to be someone there. A man with eyes so red they seemed to burn into him. A man with courage and a good heart. A man who loved Pietro and never asked him for anything in return. Pietro jerked awake.

He didn’t find Remy in the room and after a quick shower he got dressed in his Quicksilver costume and not the Serval Industries uniform. He stopped to look in the mirror; he saw the same face looking out at him. The same nose, same hair, same eyes, and mouth, but today it seemed… different.

Pietro didn’t want to smash that mirror like he used to, he smiled at his reflection who smiled back. Pietro was broken he knew that, but now he also knew that no matter what happened he wasn’t alone. Wanda was still with him, Lorna too, they didn’t look at him in disgust like he always thought they would. His father… Pietro didn’t know, but he knew that something changed between them even if it was too late to mend things.

_Remy._

Remy hadn’t left him last night and now it was like a burden had been lifted and Pietro could feel a lightness to his soul. He wondered what that was… _It’s Happiness,_ he thought. He had gone on for so long feeling hopeless, that he almost didn’t recognize the feeling. He looked away from the mirror, then he ran all throughout the Tower looking for Remy and the others but found it empty. All he found were the Young Avengers, and other teen heroes in the Security room all watching the monitors.

“Where is everyone?” Pietro asked, all the teen heroes looked over at him but it was his nephew Tommy (aka Speed) who spoke first.

“They all went to Washington D.C. to fight the Master but some of them went off to rescue the prisoners.” He said too quickly for anyone else to understand him but Pietro understood just fine, because both of their abilities were super speed.

“Why aren’t you all with them fighting?” Pietro responded just as quickly, all the other gathered teen heroes couldn’t understand the fast talking the two speedsters were doing and looked on in confusion.

“Mom wouldn’t let us go. She said it was too dangerous and then cast a shield spell all over the Avengers Tower and we are stuck here until the battle is over. Even Billy (Tommy’s twin brother) couldn’t break her spell. So here we’re all sitting here watching everyone else fight.” Tommy explained in an upset voice.

Pietro knew that not being where the action was, was killing Tommy because like him Tommy didn’t like to wait around. Pietro watched the monitors for a moment seeing the footage of the epic battle in progress. They had left him behind because they were worried about him. Pietro felt good that they still cared but also mad that they thought they were going to put their own lives in danger. If there was one thing that everyone agreed on about Quicksilver was that he always protected his family and friends. He may be broken, but he didn’t roll over and die all those years ago, so there was no way that was going to happen now.

Pietro saw Remy dodging demons and fighting them with all of his might. Pietro narrowed his eyes, _Stupid Cajun that last one could have taken his face off!_ Then Pietro whirled around and said over his shoulder as he left the room, “I’m going to fight anybody else coming?”

He heard a whooshing sound and Speed was walking next to him, then he heard the sound of all the young heroes scrambling to get out of their chairs and catch up to him.

Pietro walked to the hanger where the jets were parked.

“Quicksilver how exactly are we going to get there?” Hulkling asked.

“We are taking the jet.” Pietro responded as he kept a steady pace.

“Well that is great, but how are we going to actually get out of Avengers Tower?” Kate Bishop (aka Hawkeye) asked, “Billy already tried to break the spell but he couldn’t.”

“Yeah Uncle Pete, Mom’s Hex is too strong.” Billy (aka Wiccan) said as he walked next to his boyfriend Hulkling.

Pietro had reached the hanger where the jets were and stopped, he turned to his nephews, they reminded him so much of Wanda and himself when they were younger, and said, “Wanda is my sister, I know her better than anyone, do you really think that I can’t find a way out of one of her imprisonment spells?”

The other heroes looked around at each other unsure if the Senior Avenger was asking them a trick question.

“She used to practice her spell on me all the time, and there is a trick to undoing it Billy,” Pietro then leaned over and whispered the secret in Billy’s ear.

“OH!” Wiccan said, “I never thought of that!” Then he closed his eyes and began to unravel the Scarlet Witch’s Hex.

“What’s the secret Uncle Pete?” Speed asked as he began to grow excited that they would be joining the fight.

“I’m not telling you Tommy I want you to figure it out, besides Billy may need it to keep you occupied for some time when he and Hulking go on a date.” Pietro said.

“That’s not fair!” Speed whined, but he didn’t really care he just wanted to go.

 Then Quicksilver dashed off into the jet, sat in the pilots chair and read the manual on how to fly a plane, learned it, and then began to prepare for takeoff. A surge of energy was released and it felt like static shock was in the air for a moment before disappearing completely. The Hex was broken.

“SHOT GUN!” Yelled Speed as he ran over and sat in the co-pilots chair, “Cool we are taking Ironman’s favorite jet!” Then Pietro tossed him the flying manual and Speed began to learn it as the other heroes came in and sat down.

Wiccan walked up to the two white haired speedsters and asked, “Do you know how to fly Uncle Pete?”

Pietro looked back at him and said, “Don’t worry there are parachutes and when I crash I’ll try to aim for the Master.”

Wiccan looked to see if his uncle was joking but couldn’t tell, and then with a huge roar the jet took off and flew to the battle.

****

Remy looked around and saw that there were too many demons and that their side was starting to lose. But then he heard the sound of a jet roared over head and he looked up, it was one of the Avenger’s jets, Ironman’s favorite one actually, that was coming in for a crash landing. Remy watched in shock as the side door opened and the Young Avengers and heroes jumped out of the plane. Those who could fly did, while other deployed their parachutes. As soon as they hit the ground they began fighting, Remy saw a white haired speedster running around but on a closer look revealed it was Speed and not Quicksilver. That was good; he wanted Pietro to stay safe in New York. _But then who is flying the plane?_

The plane itself went straight for the Master and his gathered demons; it hit the ground with a huge explosion. But the Master had already moved to another area of the battle ground, so it only killed his minions. Remy watched as a hurricane came through the air, at first he thought it was Storm but then realized she was still fighting on the other side of the battlefield.

 The hurricane stopped to reveal Quicksilver who had used his speed to create that hurricane so that he could land safely. Remy didn’t want Pietro here but before he could do anything, Polaris shouted, “GAMBIT!” Remy turned to see four demons coming at him and he had no way to escape.

Suddenly the world around him was a blur as Pietro carried him away from the demons.

“Why is it Gambit that I always have to save your ass?” Pietro asked, the wind whipping his hair away from his face, his blue eyes warm as they looked into Remy’s.

“Because you would miss it too much if it was gone.” Remy replied with a grin.

Pietro rolled his eyes and came to a sudden stop; he set Remy down, and then gave him a fast kiss before running off to fight.

Remy touched his fingers to his lips and then with the rest of his friends continued fighting.

****

Quicksilver ran through the battle fighting and helping others, he stopped by Iron man for a moment, and Tony yelled at him, “DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO TAKE THAT JET?! I JUST HAD THAT THING DETAILED! IT WAS A HALF MILLION DOLLAR PIECE OF MACHINERY!”

Pietro fought by Tony’s side as he replied, “You could say thanks you for the backup Quicksilver.” Pietro was glad Tony yelled at him and didn’t treat him any different, and then he ran off leaving behind him a trail of beaten shadow demons.

“At least it went for a good cause,” muttered Tony as he blasted away more demons.

The heroes fought on but every time it seemed like they were winning the Master would call forth more minions. Suddenly it got to be too much and more and more heroes were making mistakes needing the help of the other heroes. Then Doctor Strange arrived in a burst of teleportation along with Emma Frost, the other X-Men and the Fantastic Four. As they joined the battle Quicksilver ran up to the Human Torch and asked, “What took you all so long?”

“Had a little bit of trouble getting out!” the Human Torch replied, “Strange said to go for the Master’s eyes! That is the only way we can beat them!” Then he turned around and using his abilities threw fire at the demons.

Quicksilver looked around and saw that the Master was heavily guarded, some heroes like Thor and Hulk tried to get to him but every time they got close they were mobbed with demons protecting their Master.

Suddenly he saw the Master tear away the rest of his human flesh to reveal himself completely as a huge Shadow Demon. His black, black skin seemed to suck out any of the daylight that tried to break from behind the cloudy sky. Storm had brought all the elements into play as she and Thor used lightening to try win the battle. His Yellow eyes glowed with anticipation of winning, and his long fangs and claws dripped with poison. The Master let out an unearthly shriek that seemed to make all the other demons fight harder than they had before. Suddenly Quicksilver got an idea.

He ran over to where the Invisible Woman was fighting and fought alongside her telling her what to do.

Sue looked at Pietro, listened to his plan and then nodded. She stopped fighting and Pietro covered her from any attacks. He kept running around her fast enough to block every demon who thought she was easy prey but not fast enough to suffocate her from lack of oxygen. The speed of his movement caused her long blonde hair to whirl around her face as she closed her eyes in concentration.

****

Remy was throwing the King of Spades at a Demon one moment, sure that his card would hit it in the eyes. But then his card hit an invisible force field and Remy looked around in confusion. He saw the Invisible Woman sitting on the ground with her hands in the air as she generated a huge dome of energy that protected all the Heroes and kept out all of the Demons. Remy saw the Demons try to break the invisible wall down. They threw their bodies against it but Susan held it strong.

All the heroes looked around and then Pietro ran over to Black Panther and asked, “Can I get two of your knives?”

Black Panther gave him two and then more demons tried to break in, Sue began to sweat as she held the dome, “Quicksilver HURRY!”

Then Pietro ran over to where Remy was standing and was going to pass him but Remy caught his arm. Pietro looked back at him and Remy saw what Pietro Planned to do. He was using the dome as a distraction, all the demons were too focused on trying to get them that they had left the Master unguarded and now Pietro was going out on a suicide mission to fight him. Remy wasn’t going to let that happen.

Pietro’s blue eyes met Remy’s red ones and he said in a low voice, “Remy you have to let me go.”

“No.” Remy said his voice husky and rough with emotions, “I can’t. I can’t let you go out there to kill yourself. I can’t let you go just when I finally caught you Pietro.”

Pietro looked at him sadly and said, “Look around Remy; they are tired, another minute out there and they would have died, this way I can try to end this. Please.”

Remy shook his head; he couldn’t let him go out there to die.

Pietro saw the tears fall down Remy’s cheeks as if in slow motion, then he leaned into him and whispered in his ear, “Please Remy, let me do this.”

Remy shuddered, how could he refuse Pietro when he asked Remy like that? Remy grabbed Pietro tighter and in a move he knew Pietro would have hated since it was so public, he kissed Pietro straight on the mouth.

****

Pietro felt like he was on fire, Remy was kissing him so hard that he was sure his lips were going to bruise. His heart thundered in his chest the feel of Remy’s hard body against his was too much. But he didn’t stop him instead he pulled the Cajun closer and returned every emotion he had in that kiss. After what felt like an eternity to the speedster but was actually more like a few seconds he pulled back.

Then Remy loosened his hold on Pietro and stepped back never breaking eye contact. Sue opened a small hole in the dome and Pietro, still holding the Black Panther’s knives ran through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter coming soon, I'm already working on it now.


	26. Quicksilver and Gambit

**Chapter 26: Quicksilver and Gambit**

As Pietro ran everything slowed down. The demons that were throwing themselves at the force field in an attempt to break it seemed almost comical as they hurled themselves through the air. The rain that had started to fall due to Storm and Thor’s abilities fell in slow motion as he ran faster. He could see his target looming up ahead of him. The Master was huge, his body was a giant and Pietro knew he had just once chance.

He ran faster until he was nothing more than a blur. His legs pumping as he went for his top speed. He went straight up to the Master’s huge body and began to run around his leg going up his body. He knew that to those watching below he was nothing more than a streak of color as he moved upwards around and around the Master’s chest now. He reached the shoulder and launched himself through the air sharp knives extended and aiming for the Master’s eyes… _just a little further._

SNAP!

Pietro’s body jerked as the Master snapped him out of the air in a grab and clutched his body in his fist. Pietro was trapped and he couldn’t move.

It triggered those memories that he had been keeping at bay. He had been distracting himself with the battle and fighting so that he wouldn’t think back on old wounds ripped open again. He struggled to get out.

“Did you really think that you could destroy one as powerful as I?” The Master asked in a bemused tone his voice was like someone grinding glass in a person’s ear, “You broken little thing. You are nothing more than vermin that I intend to capture and keep locked away. I could feed off of your fear and despair for years and never be satisfied. I will want more until you are nothing more than a dried husk to be used and discarded. You especially my little Quicksilver, your fear is like the taste of sweet honey dripping down my throat.”

Pietro tried vibrating his body in an attempt to get the Master to drop him. The Master only squeezed tighter and brought Pietro closer to his face. His breath blew over Pietro’s face, and Pietro had to gag, “Before you kill me at least have the decency to brush your fangs, they smell worse than the Toad when he hasn’t showered in a week.” He turned his face away to try to get some fresh air.

The Master stared at him and then let out a bellowing laugh.

“I’m not going to kill you. No. I am going to keep you chained close to me so that I can feed off of your emotions until you lose the will to live. I will torture your family and your lover in front of you and bask in your screams for mercy. I will enjoy every moment of your utter defeat. I will-”

Pietro had enough. His eyes seemed to burn with a fire that had long ago been tamed but now was unleashed. _Nobody threatens my family, and the only person who is allowed to touch Remy is me!_

With that thought Pietro began to vibrate his body even harder and faster than before. The Master who was laughing only a moment ago now looked at Pietro with wide disgusting yellow eyes as he tried to hold Pietro tighter. But Pietro wasn’t done.

His vibrating soon made the Master’s body shake and as the Master tried to keep himself still Pietro used the knives his still had clutched in his hands to slice a long line in the Master’s hand causing him to drop Pietro from a great height. As Pietro fell he could hear Remy yelling his name but he was Quicksilver, the fastest man on earth and he wasn’t about to end it like this.

Pietro quickly turned his body around until he was like a dancer who was spinning in the air, his speed allowed him to create a tornado of wind and he was the center of it, the driving force. He aimed the twister at the Master who was now enraged that his prize had escaped him.

Pietro hit him with winds going the speed of an F5 Tornado. That caused the Master to fall back as he tried to get out of the tornados path. Everything around the tornado was being lifted into the air, cars and park benches, lamp posts and pieces of buildings that were damaged in the battle now came hurling through the air as the tornado became bigger. Many of these things hit the Master, as he blindly attempted to find a place where he could escape and regroup. He tried to call his demons to help him but any who tried to get close were sucked up in the twister.

Pietro had done this before, creating winds with his body but never this big before. Before he could lose control of it he stopped it and the tornado slowly disappeared. The demons, cars, and other objects fell to the ground around Quicksilver as he stood tall watching the Master struggling to stand up after the onslaught of wind.

The Master was enraged, he shot his hands forward to catch Quicksilver but Pietro had already moved. He ran back up the Master’s body dodging giant black hands that tried to hold him down. Then he reached the Master’s shoulder again but this time he didn’t stop there instead he ran up the Master’s face, past long dripping fangs and plunged the knives he held in both hands straight into the Master’s eyes.

The Master let out a loud shriek as the sharp blades entered his eyes, yellow pus gushed out and covered Quicksilver and he dug his hands deeper into the Master’s eye sockets. The Master thrashed around, his claws were tearing at Pietro’s body, Pietro grunted at his pain but held on. The pain from the master’s claws became more intense as Pietro began to vibrate his arms; the knives were now shredding the Master’s eyes from the inside. The monster screamed again, this time all the shadow demons who had followed their Master so willingly left the other heroes and ran to help him.

Just as they stopped attacking the dome force field, The Invisible Woman let it down and all the Superheroes began to attack the demons from behind. Pietro didn’t stop, he couldn’t, the Master’s screams intermingled with memories of his own screams. The door that was opened could never be closed again, but Pietro felt like each thrust of his knife into the Master’s eyes was like stabbing all those people who had hurt him again. All the emotions he had kept locked away now exploded in a frenzy. He kept on stabbing the eyes until the Master stopped trying to claw his body to pieces. The Master’s body slowly fell and then hit the ground with a huge THUD.

Pietro didn’t stop stabbing.

The other demons were now either destroyed or gone, fleeing back to purgatory where they belonged. The Master didn’t move.

Pietro didn’t stop stabbing.

The Heroes gathered around Quicksilver as he continued to stab the demon. His arms were moving in a rhythm. Remy tried call Pietro’s name but he didn’t hear him.

Pietro didn’t stop stabbing.

Pietro didn’t realize that the wetness running down his face wasn’t from the gross yellow pus that had covered him head to toe but from his own tears. Now Remy, Wanda and Lorna were trying to get close to him, calling his name.

Pietro didn’t stop stabbing.

Suddenly the Master’s body EXPLODED. Disgusting black goo went everywhere; it coated Pietro’s body, as well as every Hero standing. Everyone yelled in surprise and disgust as they were all covered in the nasty fluid.

Pietro stopped. He sat back and his chest heaved as he breathed heavily.

Remy came and sat down next to the tired speedster who looked at him. Remy reached over and caught Quicksilver in a hug and pressed him close to his body. Pietro was too tied to shove Remy off, besides if he ignored the gross sticky goo he could kinda enjoy the hug.

“I guess that means that we’re fired.” Lorna said as she looked down at Pietro. Her green hair was black as was every inch of her, and Pietro just stared at her then suddenly he let out a laugh. He laughed so hard that he had to clutch his stomach and if Remy hadn’t been holding him he would have fallen over laughing. Lorna quirked a smile and then she let out a laugh too.

The joke wasn’t that funny but they laughed and the others joined in too, it was more like an ‘I can’t believe that we are alive laugh’ and it lasted a good long while.

****

Remy lay back on the beach and borrowed his feet into warm white sand. He leaned his head back and let the sun warm his face as he closed his eyes. The wind played with his hair and Remy let out a small sigh of happiness.

“My my don’t you look relaxed.” Pietro said as he loomed over Remy, his body blocking Remy’s sunlight. Remy cracked open his eyes and then took in the man standing in front of him. The beautiful ocean was behind him and Pietro did make a pretty picture standing there in his shorts, not Serval yellow because it was now an unspoken rule in X-Factor that yellow wasn’t anybody’s favorite color. It was a blue color with lightning bolt designs all over it.

Remy opened his eyes more as he let them travel up from Pietro’s shorts to his chest, enjoying the view, Remy finally looked at his face. Blue eyes narrowed at him and an impatient look on his face Pietro waited until Remy was done ogling his body.

“Who got you those shorts?” Remy asked him as the sound of crashing waves hit the shore.

“Wanda.”

“They look good.”

“Thanks. What do you think about this place?”

“This island a beautiful sight Pie, but why did you bring Remy here? I wanted to go to Rio and sip a Margareta. It only fair after all the cleaning up we had to do in Washington D.C.”

There was a flash of color and sand kicked up into Remy’s face as Pietro ran off. He was back in less than a minute with a fresh Margareta in his hand which he gave to Remy.

“There you have your stupid drink now stop complaining.” Pietro said as he sat down on the sand next to Remy who took a small sip from his drink. Heaven. He looked over at Pietro who was looking out at the waves.

“What did you tell Lorna?” Remy asked as he drank a little more.

“That we were going on vacation and that we would be back when we felt like it.”

“And what did she say to that?”

“That we had a meeting tomorrow to discuss what to do with the team. Danger, Warlock, and Doug will be there too. And that if we missed it she would put us on probation. She found out that Snow had a recording nanobot placed in her eye and is having it removed. But I think that she is worried about what to do now that Serval Industries isn’t sponsoring us anymore.”

Remy smiled at the worry Pietro had in his voice when he spoke about his sister, “What do you think about the team Pie?”

Pietro didn’t say anything for a moment as he continued to look at the ocean, then he sighed, “I want us to stay together.”

Remy looked over at him and saw that Pietro had turned to look at Remy.

“So do I.” Remy responded as he finished his drink and then set the glass down in the sand next to him. Pietro must have a lot of control if he could run across the ocean carrying that drink and not spilling it. But then Remy knew just how much because after they had finished cleaning up in the shower Remy told Pietro that they needed a vacation and before he knew Pietro had scooped him up when he was just wearing his jeans and ran him to this small private island.

It seemed like setting down his empty glass was a signal because before Remy knew it Pietro was sitting closer to him than before and his blue eyes were staring at Remy’s lips. Remy licked his lips and Pietro copied him. Remy didn’t want to rush Pietro into doing anything that he would regret later.

“We don’t have to do this Pie, I can wait.”

“How long?”

“For you? I can wait forever.”

“I’m too impatient to wait that long.”

“Are you sure?”

“Cajun, just kiss me already.”

Remy leaned in his face and caught Pietro’s lips with his own. Pietro moaned and his hands went to Remy’s bare chest. Remy deepened the kiss and pulled Pietro until he was on top of Remy. Lying back in the sand Remy kissed Pietro’s soft lips, one hand threading through silver white hair. Pietro didn’t stop there he rubbed his growing erection against Remy’s and in a flash he had his shorts off. Then he pulled back to take off Remy’s jeans. Remy watched as Pietro unzipped him and his cock was freed from his pants.

Now they were both naked on the sand, the sunlight seemed to reflect off of Pietro’s hair as Pietro stared at Remy. Remy waited until the speedster made the first move, but then when he saw that Pietro intended to take in Remy’s cock in between his lips he stopped him.

“Pietro…you don’t…its fine.”

Pietro looked at Remy and then said, “I know but I want to Remy, what this is…it’s different. Please.”

Remy moved his hand away from Pietro’s face and then Pietro slowly took Remy into his mouth. With long slow licks and hard sucking he was making Remy go insane with the sensations. Soon Remy’s cock was slick and Pietro turned around to present Remy with his ass. Remy looked at Pietro, he saw that Pietro was trembling a little. He knew that Pietro was doing this to prove that he wasn’t scared, but Remy didn’t want that to be the reason that he did this.

Pietro looked back at Remy and who was looking away from him.

“What’s wrong Remy?”

Remy turned to look into Pietro’s eyes, “You don’t have to prove anything to me.”

Pietro looked confused then he said, “I know.”

“Then why are you doing this Pietro?”

Pietro rolled his eyes and said, “Because I love you, you moron.”

Remy thought that his heart would stop. For a moment he thought that he heard wrong, “What?”

Pietro looked serious as he said again, “I love you Remy. I couldn’t say it before, I was too scared. But now I know that running from my fear is not going to work anymore. I need you Remy.”

Remy never thought that Pietro would say that, Remy cupped Pietro’s chin in his hands and brought his face closer his red eyes burning as he said, “I love you Pietro Maximoff. Please don’t ever run from me again.”

Pietro said nothing as Remy kissed him again; this kiss was different than before. It was full of sweet promises that didn’t need to be said out loud.

****

As Remy kissed Pietro he pulled him into his lap and then he grabbed Pietro’s hardened dick and began to move his hand up and down making Pietro squirm with pleasure. With his other hand he touched Pietro’s hole, slowly fingering him. _Yes! More! Faster!_ Pietro thought as Remy slipped one finger into him. Pietro could feel the pressure there as Remy began to work on widening his tight hole.

Pietro pulled away from the kiss and gasped as Remy entered another finger in there. Remy began to pull his fingers out and then in again working hard on preparing Pietro. Pietro had the feeling that Remy was trying to make sure that Pietro knew who was with him. Pietro put his face to Remy’s neck and started to nip at his skin with his teeth.

Remy spit once again on his hand and made his cock shiny with his spit. Then he moved the hand that was still jerking Pietro off from Pietro’s dick to clutch Pietro’s ass, spreading his cheeks and with both hands he lifted Pietro up and then slowly brought him down on his cock.

Pietro groaned as he felt Remy big cock slide slowly into his tight hole, when Remy was all the way in he stopped and waited for Pietro to get adjusted. Pietro felt the throbbing of Remy’s dick inside him filling him up. He felt his heart beat go faster than ever before. His nails dug into Remy’s skin and then Pietro couldn’t take it, he needed Remy to move so he braced his legs on either side of Remy’s legs and began to lift himself off of  Remy’s dick before moving back down again.

Then Remy took over he grasped Pietro’s slim hips and lifted him again, this time he brought Pietro down harder. Pietro felt Remy’s cock impale him again and again as Remy bounced Pietro off of him in a steady rhythm. Then Remy hit that sweet spot inside of Pietro and Pietro swore he could see stars as the pleasure took over his brain. Remy once again grabbed Pietro’s cock and began jerking him off while still fucking him then Pietro came with a yell, his cum shooting out of him and hitting Remy’s body.

Remy held Pietro as he shook with the aftermath of his orgasm. Then he turned them around until Pietro was lying in the sand and Remy was over him, his dick still inside Pietro. Pietro looked up at Remy and Remy kept the eye contact as he kept moving inside of him.

Pietro said, “Harder Remy, please.”

How could Remy refuse him? So he spread Pietro’s legs open further and then began to fuck Pietro harder into the sand. Pietro’s white hair was coated in the white sand, Remy loved it, he loved every moment of it, from the way that Pietro’s mouth was slightly open to the way that it felt when he was inside the speedster’s tight little body. Remy groaned low and deep in his throat as he neared his peak. He was pounding Pietro into the ground now but Pietro was urging him on with sweet kisses, and moans, Remy kissed Pietro hard as he came inside of him. His hips continued to move for a few more thrusts before Remy stopped and then collapsed on top of Pietro. He quickly moved to the side worried that he was smothering him. Pietro waited until Remy had pulled out of him and moved to the side so that they were lying next to one another.

Pietro moved until he draped himself over Remy’s chest, and put his head down under Remy’s chin. Remy wrapped Pietro in his arms but not too tight. Remy knew now that he could catch Pietro and hold him down and wait for him to run away or he could just hold him and trust him to stay in his arms. As they drifted off to sleep under the warm sun Pietro had one last thought.

_Any day with Remy is a good day._

****

**_“Love is like Quicksilver in the hand._ **

**_Leave the fingers open and it stays._ **

**_Clutch it and it darts away.”_ **

-  ** _Dorothy Parker_**

****

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the final chapter to this fic. I had a great time writing it and I am sorry to see it end, but I think that Pietro and Remy are going to be OK. I will still be writing other stories about these two but they will probably be one-shots or stand alone stories. I hope that you all enjoyed reading this fic as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thank you for all the comments and kudos! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone reading this, this is my first work of fanfiction and I hope you enjoy the story. Quicksilver is one of my favorite comic characters and I love the All New X-Factor comic and if you are not reading it you should! I thought that there should be more stories with Remy and Pietro and so I wrote one. This fic will get dark in some chapters and I just wanted to warn everyone from now. Thank you and any comments or reviews will be much appreciated!


End file.
